At the end of the world
by b92morgan
Summary: TRANSLATION. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Omegaverse. According to the seers' predictions, an ancient legend is about to give hope to what is left of human civilization. It tells of a royal Alpha, destined to become the leader of those who were still alive, and of a brave Omega, his natural mate, who is the key to save everyone. Alpha Arthur, Omega Merlin. WRITTEN BY SHIP. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**For Ship.**_

 _ **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**_

 _ **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**_

 _ **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**_

 _ **Cover image by Jessica**_

 _ **. thank you so much Ship for your trust :-)**_

* * *

 **SUMMARY : FF AU set in Omegaverse world.**

 **It is the end of all things, the end of time. The world is beyond the year 3000, in a post nuclear era. Earth is dying.**

 **The human race is decimated. The remaining Alphas are divided into rival kingdoms. Omegas are distributed among them, prisoners. Betas lives outside the borders, in the most arid lands, left to themselves.**

 **No one knows that everything is about to change though. Because according to the wise men and seers' predictions, an ancient legend is about to give hope to what is left of human civilization. It tells of a royal and majestic Alpha, destined to become the leader of those who were still alive ... and of a strong and brave Omega, his natural mate, whose mysterious presence in the world was destined to help everyone find a way and open the way to salvation.**

 **It tells of their love and of a magical sword, Excalibur, which will connect everything. It tells of every destiny; of Arthur and Merlin, first enemies and then united… Bound together by their nature as Alpha and Omega... at first in a constant struggle, then in love.**

* * *

 ** _TAGS: Future, translation from Italian, Omega Merlin, Alpha Arthur, Alpha Morgana, Alpha Gwen, Omega Lancelot, true mates, Mpreg, Possessive Behaviour_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 OF 14**

* * *

 _..._

 _#¥₩#¥#¥#¥#¥##¥#¥#¥#¥#¥¥#¥#₩_

 _And good luck will return,_

 _#¥#₩#¥#₩#¥#¥¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥_

 _when the dragon's chosen ones will find each other..._

 _#¥₩#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥##¥#¥¥#_

 _When the Dragonlord_

 _#¥#₩#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#₩¥#_

 _will tame their prince,_

 _#¥#¥#¥#¥#₩#¥#¥#₩#¥¥#₩#₩#_

 _Just to be tamed in turn._

 _#¥#₩#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#₩#₩₩#₩#₩_

 _When the Alpha and the Omega will draw_

 _#¥#₩#¥#₩#¥#¥#¥₩#¥#¥#₩#₩_

 _the constellation, tied together through the Bond,_

 _#¥#₩#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥#¥¥#¥₩#₩₩#_

 _and the light of the first star will shine in the distance._

 _#¥#₩#¥#₩#¥#₩#¥#₩#₩_

 _#¥#₩¥##¥#¥#¥#¥#₩#¥¥#₩#₩#_

 _#¥¥#¥#¥##¥¥#¥#₩#¥#¥#₩#_

 _#¥#₩#¥#₩#₩#¥#¥#¥¥#_

 _¥#¥#₩₩#¥#¥#₩₩₩#₩_

.

Strong hands rolled up the thin parchment after having reassembled the seal and read those few lines for the umpteenth time, staring at the dragon figure imprinted on the wax. The sky blue eyes drew the veins of the thin filigree.

His jaw clenched in a sharp curve. A subtle flicker was present in his breath. The prince said his last goodbye to his father, covering his body with a cloak. He left the one that had been his most important person in the world to the current of the underground river that cut through the mountain, leading to the sea...

And he couldn't imagine a better grave than that endless expanse of water and salt for the consumption of that so dear body.

He closed his eyes for a moment, just to take in one last memory of him and to gather the eyes of his people behind him, to hear them in their mutual request for hope.

The prince raised his mighty shoulders. He silenced the sadness in his heart, got up and turned around, proud, in front of those who were asking him a future… who were calling for his leadership.

The partly translated missive had brought hope where before there was just ashes, and after his father, now it was up to him to find its meaning.

His father had died to find it, to reconstruct it, and despite the still incomplete translation, that legacy was the only thing left they could hold on, the last chance at salvation.

When he turned around, his golden hair glittered in the torchlight, framing his head like a crown. When he raised the royal sword, the Alphas and the Omegas of the House of Pendragon, of pure blood and not, raised their arms or swords too for the final farewell to their king, while simultaneously greeting their new leader, the new Prime Alpha, his son.

When the prince spoke aloud to his people, reaching the whole cave, tempers subsided. And then, like with a long sigh, the wait began.

The Alpha left his people, taking with him six of them, four knights and two Amazons, looking for the hope of a new life, or at least a possible one.

* * *

 _ **A year later.**_

The cave entrance was closed by a leather curtain, made waterproof and insulated thanks to some ointments, to block most of the afternoon sweltering heat, coming from outside. Sweat started to pour on the young man's face, who at that time was focused on the work he was doing.

He tensed, realizing that he was slightly dehydrated and sore.

He shouldn't have come out at that time of day, no one could, but his job knew no rest or schedule. This is why he found himself breaking the basic survival rules for the Protection of the Species so often.

He put his ointments into his medical supplies bag, wiping off the sweat, and got up from the bedside of the woman he had been taking care of. After checking her conditions, he turned toward the man who days before had found her wandering the arid lands around there, and who had taken her back to their village.

The yellow fever had infected her for nearly a week now, and if the woman didn't recover within a few days' time, she wasn't probably going to make it.

Just as most of those who had become ill in their land.

"Will she get better, Merlin?"

The worried tone of the man, who was finishing helping him, was telling him of a much deeper concern, due to the terrible epidemic that had been raging without respite for weeks.

"I don't know yet, Lancelot. She is on the mend, but her body is very weak. She is dehydrated and unconscious most of the time. However, if her body allows the recovery and her heart doesn't give in, now that the fever is completely gone, she may make it. We have to keep hope alive."

Lancelot gave him an intense look, in silence.

"She may recover. There has been some cases where someone had healed from this damned epidemic."

The young man nodded.

For a week now, his arms as a doctor seemed to be no longer enough and Lancelot had done everything he could to give him a hand.

"Yes. Sometimes nature seems to have found a way of healing itself. Some people have developed the immunity to fight the disease, but we are still unable to understand how it had happened. It would help us to know that. However, it looks like a kind of natural biological selection ... otherwise, all the sick people would have recovered. If only we could understand how the immune defense works, why it's effective in some individuals and not in others ... what makes a difference once the disease has been contracted..."

Lancelot stood up and nodded. His face proud and strong.

"I'm hoping and waiting for one more day to try and find a few men... after which, I am willing to accompany you, even alone, across the border, to reach the land you have told me about. You said that in the lands of Gedref they might have found something… that the healers of those villages may be near to find a solution. But the journey is dangerous. These are dark times. To get there we would need to go through the Sunset kingdom, territory of a large community of Alphas, and you know as well as I do that anything unexpected can cause us to fall into their hands. That's why we need two extra hands, able to wield a sword. But if we fail to find them, if no one wants to follow us, you can still count on me."

The other stared at him, shaking his head.

"Actually I do not care about me ... the fact is that our village cannot lose a healer like you."

Hope invaded the young doctor's heart. If he really could make this journey ... If he really could consult with other healers, perhaps that terrible yellow fever epidemic could be controlled and therefore, granting the survivors more time.

Not only to the Betas of their village, but also to all the others, Alphas and Omegas, because it was absolutely certain now that this terrible epidemic would kill thousands of people in any land.

"Lance, I leave her in your hands. Lend a hand to the others too, okay? Remember that we must keep giving them water every hour, please."

"Yes, Merlin."

"You have a big heart."

"I am just trying to do what you cannot ... you shouldn't do everything by yourself ..."

"But you shouldn't do it. You are a warrior, not my assistant."

Merlin, the village doctor, smiled and said goodbye to Lancelot, shaking his hand firmly, as if to join him in a common hope. "See you tomorrow then. I am willing to travel even with you alone, to risk it. Remember it."

"I only have one doubt. Will, your apprentice ... will he really be able to cope with all the sick people when we will leave the village? He has only recovered recently ... he is one of the healed ones, but he is still weak."

Merlin looked at him seriously.

"Indeed, I'm not so sure. However, if we do not find a solution as soon as possible, Lancelot, Will won't be the only one unable to cope with all this, we too won't. So far we have been unaffected by the fever, but we don't know for how long we'll be so lucky."

Lancelot shook his head.

"You are right. If all goes well, we will reach the lands of Gedref in four days and need as much for the return journey. In little more than a week, we should be back here in the village."

Merlin nodded, resolute.

"See you tomorrow then ... If she or someone else get worse or get sick, call me"

"Of course"

Merlin was about to leave, but he came back.

"By the way... do you still have stocks of your medicines? Your protection?"

Lancelot nodded, giving him a knowing look, accompanying him to the curtain that served as a door. He stared at the sun that now had reached the maximum tolerable temperature.

"I am covered in it ... but when we leave, we'd better have a larger amount of ointments with us… for our protection"

.

Merlin left Lancelot and returned to his own cave. He had only one thought in mind: preparing new stocks of medicines for himself and his friend. He deposited his bag in the laboratory, created in an isolated corner of the cave. Then, he could finally wash and wear clean clothes, not wet with sweat ones.

He sat on a bench in front of a desk, made of nailed down wooden slats. He took his travel notebook, as he liked to call it. A book in which he wrote the weekly events, continuously updating news, thoughts and reflections.

Reading the facts of the last few months, he noticed that his notes were becoming increasingly worrying.

The situation was visibly worsening.

He clenched his hand around a pen, dipping it into the ink, to write a new update.

In their village, there were no more than a hundred and fifty Betas: the yellow fever had aggravated in the last month, becoming more virulent. Many of their children and eldest didn't make it.

Yet what was worrying him the most in that moment was the sun.

Its heat had become so intense in the last few months that humans were forced to come out only at dusk or at night, forcing them to live in caves near the few green and fertile oases, where you could still find water, in the mountains that once had been glaciers.

Merlin was lost in these thoughts, feeling invaded by an endless pain and a barely containable sadness.

In those days, the Earth and all its living creature had found out the meaning of the words 'end of all things'. Human race witnessed the decline of its most prosperous civilization, after nuclear wars, ambition, economic crisis and the lust for power had decimated the world's population, destroyed the ecosystems of the planet, its atmosphere...

The sun had become an enemy: a giant fireball, against which the world defenses were powerless. The remaining humans were just a few thousands, grouped into five kingdoms. They were enemies most of the time because of the obvious survival reasons, without someone who could really unite them and pursue common goals.

Alphas, the dominant race, led by their respective chiefs and kings, had taken possession of everything, of the fertile lands and even of the rhythms of life itself.

With extreme measures, Alphas had imprisoned Omegas to protect them from extinction and by doing so to protect the entire human race, since they were the weaker race between the two, but also essential for reproduction.

Betas lived relegated outside of the secure borders, in the most arid and distant lands, left alone to themselves, because nobody really cared about their risk of extinction.

The limited ability to continue life had killed the spirits. Everywhere the feeling was that they were all dominated by fear and by the law of 'Everyone can do what they want'.

Merlin recorded the weekly amount of suppressors necessary for himself and Lancelot in his diary. They lived in a village of Betas, at the end of the world, but they were both Omegas and these ointments served to hide their pheromones.

They had become friends in a northern kingdom a lot time ago, after being captured by some Alphas. Subsequently they had managed to escape, unable to accept the fate that would have awaited them during their first Heat after the capture, now common destinies for people of their race.

In fact, to prevent human extinction, the Bond between Alphas and Omegas had been forbidden. Omegas were now just seen as prolific wombs to use for breeding and as slaves with only one purpose: to procreate others of their kind. Omegas were periodically forced to mate with Alphas, voluntarily or against their will, in order to generate new children.

Each kingdom had its own group of Omegas to address those new rules and needs. And it was exactly for rebellion against these measures that he and Lancelot had fled: better death than being deprived of their humanity, than being raped and forced to have children for the Alphas.

Lastly, they had hidden away in a village of Betas, hiding their true nature to the people through special medicines that suppressed their subtle and unambiguous smell, for fear of retaliation against the people that had been hosting them, or to be reported and recaptured.

Merlin, who in his life had had the opportunity to study as a healer, had become the local doctor.

No one had ever had any doubt about their identities. Everyone had always believed they were Betas like them and that momentary situation had become final over time. A fair compromise in order to live free ... Except now their life was about to change again.

He finished writing his notes and considerations on the white page.

Travelling was really dangerous.

If anything went wrong, if their Omega essences were revealed due to the end of their stocks of suppressors, they might get killed or end up back in the hands of other Alphas...

And yet they had no choice. Even though he and Lancelot could think about it over and over and postpone it, they had to leave.

They could not wait any longer, because at this rate, the epidemic would kill the entire village and they would still be forced to abandon it.

…

When Merlin realized that he had finished preparing the ointments, the sun had set long ago.

He got up and stretched, seeking relief in the herbal tea he had made that morning.

He touched his forehead: fortunately, he was not febrile. Yet he felt his limbs numb, aching ... he found himself hoping that he was not about to catch the disease.

He decided for yet another refreshing bath, but a voice at the door made him turn.

"Merlin..."

When the door opened, Lancelot got in, tensed.

"The woman is dead. And two other men too. They did not make it."

Merlin clenched his fists.

"We have to leave, Lancelot. We cannot wait any longer."

"The men who had to give me an answer have decided not to come with us… they are afraid to leave their families and not to find them on their return. We will be alone."

Merlin nodded.

"This fact may be an advantage..."

Lancelot clenched his hands in turn and Merlin continued.

"... We can leave tonight. Our medicines are ready, my bag too… if you manage to prepare your things ..."

"Okay. I'll be ready."

Merlin stared at him.

"See you later then. We leave in a couple of hours."

* * *

The moon was now high in the sky and the heat of the day slowly subsided in a cool night.

The Alpha dismounted and clenched his teeth, until he made his own lips bleed, to swallow the pain, to stop it from reaching his arm. The powerful muscles of his back were tense, his skin shiny and dusty.

He and his knights had just made it out alive and winners from yet another battle with bandits and now they were all exhausted and hungry. But he looked worse than anyone else: he had been wounded and, although the cut to his side was covered with some bandages and leathers, it was not the main problem...

By now, he was sure he had a broken arm, or at least dislocated. It had happened when he had been unhorsed while defending one of his companions. He had continued to fight, passing his sword from one hand to the other and with adrenaline coursing through his system he had not even realized he was injured. But now his shoulder was hurting. The pain throbbed everywhere, drying his throat.

Besides, all of them had run out of water. They needed rest or they wouldn't resist another night of riding in these conditions, especially him.

He clenched his teeth until they hurt in order not to alarm his comrades. But even then, his voice was hoarse as he tried to keep his arm close to his body to hid the gravity of his condition from the others.

"Percival ... are Gwaine and Elyan back?"

The knight shook his head, while tying his bag to the saddle of his horse.

"No, not yet. They told us they were going to go hunting some food. However, Leon told me earlier that perhaps he has glimpsed a refuge, a place where we can shelter. He went to see if there is water around there"

The Alpha nodded with a grimace due to the pain, clutching the bandage on the wound to his side with one hand even more.

"Are you okay, Arthur? Are you still bleeding? If untreated..."

He gritted his teeth more.

"It's just a scratch. But my shoulder hurts a lot. We should fix it before continuing to ride... and we really need a shelter and to rest for a few hours."

Percival nodded and turned to look at the two young women that were arriving in that moment on horseback: the two Amazons of their group.

The young brunet with skin like the moon and emerald eyes reached them.

"Arthur, Leon has found an old refuge in a cave. He thinks there is also water inside. He has already starting to build our camp. So, let's go. He has shown us the way. We need to move towards East."

Arthur nodded, still clutching his side.

"Let's hurry then. Try to find Gwaine and Elyan and tell them where we are. We all need a break."

The prince tried to get on his horse, but a dull echo burst in his chest due to the pain and the two young Amazons turned, worry, while Percival came closer to him.

One of the girls joined them, lowering her head to look at his injured side:

"Arthur? Your wound..."

"I said that I just need to get to the camp. Let's move!"

Somehow, he managed to get on the horse. Yet, once near the cave they would occupy, he was about to faint while dismounting and one of the young women yelled.

"Percival! Catch him!"

The companion was at his side immediately. Then, he took him inside the cave before he could lose consciousness completely.

Percival stared at the unnatural curve of their leader's arm, realizing only then that they needed help. They needed someone experienced and equipped with medicines.

Arthur gave in to the pain and fatigue, falling unconscious.

* * *

Merlin took a long sip, refreshing his burning throat.

That night was very hot, much more than usual, and the next day would be even worse. They needed to find a shelter before the sun would rise.

"We should be near the gutted oak. Remember when we had reached it in the past? If I'm not mistaken, there should be a cave in the area, with an internal source of water and a small pond."

Lancelot nodded. With a bit of luck, in a few hours they would be safe and able to rest.

He put down his sword on the dry ground and sat next to Merlin on a high rock.

"We'd better hurry up. Let's sit only a few minutes and then continue the journey"

Merlin closed his eyes, also resting his head. He was exhausted. In the last two days, he had had no enough time to sleep.

Once at the shelter they should try to sleep at least for a bit.

"It would be better to take our balm in advance today. With all this heat, I fear its effects would run out faster. Pass me my bag. We'll take it right away."

Lancelot stood up, passing Merlin his leather bag, full of medicines. However, just as they had finished taking their daily dose of suppressors, a furtive movement near them forced them to be on alert.

Lancelot grabbed his sword and moved around the rock as fast as a cat. However, despite his speed, he found himself with a sword pointed under the chin.

"What the hell?"

The blade pressed on his throat even more, forcing him to keep quiet.

At his side, Merlin was terrified. So when he spoke, his voice was lost in the air.

"We are not looking for a fight. We're just travelers..."

The sword remained on Lancelot's throat, insistent, but then the young man freed himself with a sudden movement, crossing his own sword with the one of the other person...

The clatter of blades lasted a few minutes, until Lancelot managed to disarm the other, winning.

Only when he went near to look at his attacker's face beyond the darkness he saw it was a girl.

A young female Alpha, beautiful, with the colors of the night. Curly dark hair pulled back in a long high ponytail and chocolate-brown skin.

He stood there for a moment without breathing, rooted to the spot by her gaze, feeling his Omega nature awaking immediately at that contact, at meeting her. However, she couldn't perceive him as Omega and he did not know whether he was relieve or bother by this fact.

He was about to say something, when Merlin's voice made him suddenly turn around.

"Lance! Stop!"

Another young female Alpha with white skin and black hair in a side fishtail braid was pressing a sword against Merlin's back, locking them into a trap.

Lancelot threw his sword to the side.

"We don't want problems ... we just want to continue on our way. We are not dangerous. Let my friend go"

The young dark skinned woman replied in a still tone, while recuperating her weapon. "I have some doubts about that, seeing how well you swing the sword. In any case, we cannot let you go..."

The girl went to stand by her companion's side, turning her eyes toward Merlin too, looking into his eyes first then into the one of the other man.

Then, it was the young light-skinned girl's turn to speak.

"One of you has knowledge of the healing art. You have a bag of medicines with you and we're looking for a doctor. We left our group and our camp to reach a village that we have seen near here in order to find one. But now we don't need to get there any more… we have what we need. You are coming with us."

Merlin stared into the woman's eyes, hard.

"We are your prisoners, then?"

She smiled, but not with kindness. Her smile was cold, distant, sharp...

"The sooner you finish the job, the sooner you can leave. Our leader is a Prime Alpha. He is injured and needs immediate care."

Merlin and Lancelot looked at each other in a knowing way.

The first inconvenience of the journey was already there, in front of them.

Of course they both knew that they would have met a lot of them...

However, the main question in that moment was only one: 'Would they be able to gain their freedom again, despite all those Alphas?'

"Let's hurry then."

The women coordinated each other.

"Get on our horses with us ... this way we will be faster"

Merlin and Lancelot mounted each on a horse, behind the two young Alphas.

"Shall we go? We're not far"

Merlin nodded, trying to stay focused and to calm his heartbeat.

When he turned to look at Lancelot, he read in his eyes the same tension.

If they could manage to stay calm, and with a bit of luck, everything would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**For Ship.**

 **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**

 **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**

 **Cover image by Jessica .**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 OF 14**

* * *

The tops of some trees on the horizon formed the end of the march for the horses and their riders.

Merlin, looking around, saw that they had arrived near the cave where he had wanted to stop with Lancelot. Now they could find shelter during the hottest times of the day.

Dismounting from the horse of the brunette and pale-skinned girl with who he had traveled, Merlin looked at his friend, who nodded to him as to say he had understood where they were. It was more than necessary to hold themselves together, because the situation they were in was not exactly easy...

Not only didn't they know whom they were about to face or what kind of events they were triggering, but they had to be very careful. They had to be strong. No one could find out they were Omegas.

Given the thick, dense and penetrating smell in the air around them, there had to be at least six Alphas in the group.

Merlin stared at his friend, reading in his eyes his same tension.

For too long they hadn't lived in contact with their natural mates, and staying so close to the Alphas after years of separation meant feeling like suffocating.

It felt like been stabbed.

That contact destabilized the both of them. Merlin could read it in himself and in his friend. They were suffering the presence of the dominant race, despite the inner battle they were fighting at that time to live up to their decision to remain free, to hide who they were...

Merlin was feeling a sensation of cold, of needing heat, of yielding, and Lancelot's eyes, still next to the young dark-skinned Alpha who was whispering to her friend, asking her to enter the cave to announce them, was telling Merlin about his distressed because of her.

The woman must have obviously impressed him and Lancelot's Omega nature was pushing him toward a possible mate.

It was clear that he liked her. He couldn't help but look at her, especially when she moved around him gracefully.

Pure torture.

As a doctor, Merlin could understand it very well.

Men's difficult decision to totally subdue Omegas had deprived the two species of the Bond and consequently of the naturalness and the pleasures of their relationship. All the things that had united them once were forbidden now... and in that moment, after years of deprivation of something that was rather essential for life, it seemed even harder to resist and not to seek a true contact with the Alphas. It had become even harder to refrain from revealing themself, because of the nature force that was pushing them toward their mates.

As much as they did not wish to, the truth was that, as Omegas, they missed their Alphas. He and Lancelot had always felt incomplete living in a world that does not contemplate for them to have their mates by their side anymore, despite the fact they were very happy to have chosen their freedom instead of slavery.

Merlin watched his friend clenching his fists and looking away from her to control himself, not to suffer.

They would be long hours.

.

Merlin tensed, as the young dark-skinned Alpha finally signed to follow her, preceding them in the cave, where the other girl had already entered and where the group to which they belonged was… Where their leader awaited to receive proper care.

Merlin felt the need to have a word with his friend before entering.

"Lance... I know it's difficult. I saw how the chemistry of the young Amazon is calling you to her, but please, do not give in. If we are lucky, we can get away quickly. Remember that revealing our true nature would mean becoming their prisoners... succumbing. They are Alphas and at the moment this does not make them our friends. Besides, we have a mission to accomplish."

The other Omega sighed, nodding.

The young girl, seeing them chatting, warned them, inviting them to hurry up.

"Our leader is sick ... we need to hurry."

Merlin nodded and went in first, throwing a last look at his friend to give him strength.

Except that as soon as he entered the cave, he too found himself in trouble. He realized that he would need a few more minutes to get used to everything.

Because suddenly he felt like fainting. He struggled to stand upright and with a clear head.

Uncontrollable feelings attacked him deep down, cutting right through his every nerve, stretching him, burning his skin. They rose up in shivers on the back of his head when, in the midst of all the others, he felt a very distinct and strong smell, clearer than he had never felt one before in his life. This particular smell was calling his every breath, his every cell, waking it up and then abandoning it in an involuntary heartbeat that vibrated in his chest.

The Alphas inside the cave were actually seven and the air was permeated with their various mixed essences. Merlin couldn't understand which one belonged to who...

Except for one.

Only one smell was perfectly clear and stuck to him, luring Merlin forcefully, drying his throat, increasing his blood flow and the speed with which it flew in his veins and with which his heart was throbbing.

It was as if he could distinguish all its parts, crush it into atoms and imprint it in his brain.

He swallowed a few times, magnetized by the figure that, because of those feelings, was capturing Merlin's deep nature, which at that moment seemed to rebel against the violence of the separation from that smell.

The Alpha, owner of that smell, was farther than the others, sitting in a corner of the cave. He was talking with one of his men, drawing lines on the ground, apparently busy explaining something.

His face, although it was in the shadows, was clearly tense and suffering even at this distance. His posture was contracted. Among all the knights, he seemed to be the only one injured.

Merlin understood immediately that he was the leader of that group.

Merlin could _feel_ he was a leader,reading it in everything he was and did, in the power he projected, in his charisma, in the respect and reverence the others were showing him, in the way the other Alphas hanged on his every words...

He also felt on himself the call that the Alpha exercised, along with his power, his dominance, a natural invitation to submission.

Rarely in his life had Merlin met an Alpha of that quality, of such royalty. He was unable to compare him to any of those he had met.

His smell and essence were entering him even more, increasing in intensity, imposing his domination, ordering him to surrender, exploding in his chest like a blast.

His smell felt of wet grass; of moist and black soil that told him of endless lands, stretched as far as the eye could see. Of fertile and unspoiled lands, rarely known now, wet with rain, now rare but coveted after the drought and the desert.

It felt of ancient and forgotten seasons. Of the forces of the elements, combined to form an overwhelming hurricane.

It felt of the ancient world and his longing. Of the fullness of life and of all its lost rhythms. Of fallen leaves in autumn. Of summer sea and green forests in spring. Of fresh snow on the branches of intertwined trees...

Lost or never known smells in the subtle sorrow of the soul.

A long history, drawn halfway between his person and his heart. An intense, dark and natural call.

He shuddered for a long moment, trying to see better his figure and the features of his face.

He walked further, still watching him.

The Alpha was very beautiful, with an imposing figure, strong, majestic, a powerful musculature, agile, tense.

His shoulders were broad and one of them was definitely sore, because it showed an unnatural angle, with the arm bone that looked like it had come out of the scapula and left lying along the side.

The pain must have been unbearable, but the young man seemed able not to feel it, to tolerate that situation with a lot of strength.

His hair, light and blond, were sweaty and dusty. The few leather he was dressed with did not cover all his body. He was topless, sweaty and dusty too. To Merlin, that young man's vision was more attractive that he could explain.

He felt his stomach squirming, along with the routes between breath and reason.

Merlin felt his heart tremble for a moment, creaking slowly, yielding for a second.

He had to gather all his strength to return to his right mind and consciousness.

.

The young brown-skinned Amazon who had accompanied them approached the man, greeting him with a kiss on the lips. Then, she smiled tenderly and Merlin, at that gesture, felt the tension of his friend Lancelot just behind him, remembering he was not alone.

Her voice cut the air with force and disturbed Merlin, forcing him to end his contemplation, to climb out of the well of feelings in which he had fallen.

"Arthur... we are back earlier than expected. It was not necessary to reach the village we saw yesterday to seek a healer. We met two men on the way ... Two Betas. They say they are travelers and one of them is a doctor."

She straightened up, staring at them, shifting her intense gaze especially on Lancelot.

"The other one is someone who knows what he's doing with the sword. He handles it as fast as a cat"

Merlin imperceptibly felt his friend filling with satisfaction and pride at the compliment, and turned, finding him again shaken and lost in her presence.

The moment was fortunately broken. Merlin was grateful for that. Things were about to become too difficult to manage.

Or at least part of him was grateful.

Because when _he_ spoke, it was as if Merlin could feel the ground sinking under his feet, as if it was sand.

Falling apart.

The Prime spoke with a certain, dark and dominant voice, and Merlin realized that from that day on he would remember that voice forever, recognized it among all the others, like his smell. He felt all that Alpha was settling in his nerves slowly.

His amber and strong color entered him like a dart on fire.

"Come closer"

Merlin took a couple of steps forward, finally seeing the young Alpha's face clearly, unable to look away. The blond was staring at him with an unreadable expression. His facial features were twisted due to the effort to control the pain.

His face was smooth, strong and determined. The curve of his jaw was hard and proud, as you could expect it to be by observing everything else. The nose soared straight and manly over his full and warm mouth. His figure was regal, aloof and seemingly unattainable. But it was his eyes to be the stricter and more distant part of him... yet they remained expressive and deep, so blue you could see yourself in them as in a pool of water and then again, cold, glacial as the northern seas he had visited once.

Unintentionally, their eyes met and Merlin started to shake, so much that he had to look away and hold his breath not to fall because of his legs, suddenly become jelly.

"Which one of you is the healer?"

Another stab straight into his stomach, where it crossed the breath.

Merlin swallowed, praying that his voice came out firm.

"I'm. My name's Merlin."

The Alpha stared at him insistently; his voice clear and firm; his tone allowed no answer back.

"I am Arthur Pendragon. The head of my House. Prince of one of the five kingdoms. My land is located in the South-East, in the lands of Devon"

Not waiting for an answer, he continued.

"We have been attacked by some bandits and now I obviously need immediate medical care. My shoulder..."

Merlin nodded slowly, trying to compose himself, to ignore every feeling that was about to dominate him.

It was not the time to give in.

"Yes, I noticed it. We have to fix it immediately. The arm bone has moved. It needs to go back to his place and be dressed..."

The Alpha looked at him in a penetrating way, looking tense. Perhaps he was angry about the situation that was forcing him to appear weak. The blond watched Merlin in the eyes for long, in a way that almost hurt inside.

"You can do it then?"

That tension turned Merlin on. He was surprised to perceive it also in the other man. And when he answered, the frustration made his words sharp, his response sour and his throat burning, and not because of the thirst.

"Yes, I can help you. Even if your friends, when they took us, did not give us much choice. You ask but actually you have already imposed your will"

The Knight that was talking to the prince a moment ago stood up. His skin was as dark as the mulatto girl's and in fact, they seemed siblings.

"You can't address him like that. You're a Beta and you are in front of a Prime Alpha, the Pendragon Prince ..."

Merlin stared at him with a firm expression.

His output had been harder than he really wanted it to be. However, he could not bear to feel that way, to find himself subjected to the force of the young Prime, who at the moment was overwhelming him and forcing him to deal with his most ferocious and hidden instincts. He had buried them a long time ago, so that he could fight to be what he was, so that he could defend his freedom...

"Why not? I have only told things as they are. Besides, I'm not one of his subjects. I'm not obliged to recognize his authority. We are not in your kingdom here. Moreover, Betas are free men. They barter their freedom with your carelessness, forced by you to live at the end of the world... Therefore, unless I have become a prisoner, I have no intention to submit now. However ... he _needs help_ and I will help him as a doctor... after that, I will consider myself free to go on my way."

"How dare you?"

The knight was about to draw his sword, but Arthur stopped him.

The prince tightened his mouth...

"Elyan... forget it."

Merlin could breathe again. He was aware that he had made a bold move.

He went closer, still not looking away to underline his firmness, without giving in.

The fight with the Alphas was too open and had become too difficult now to distinguish the good Alphas from the dictators. It was easy to put everyone into the same basket...

Not to mention that there was always the risk of being found out and be subdued as Omegas, no matter how magnanimous an Alpha could be.

Yet, something cracked as his blue eyes melted with those sky blue ones of the other, slowly, becoming clear and deep water, purifying...

A sea where you could lose yourself and float.

"I will help you"

He arrived so close to that sea to _drown_ in all his wet Alpha smell.

Merlin swallowed.

"It will be very painful. That's why it would be better if someone gave us a hand. My friend Lancelot can do it, but we need one more man"

The Alpha's voice came out solemn, without taking his eyes off Merlin.

"Gwaine..."

A brown haired knight joined them, putting himself next to his leader, and Merlin turned to gesture to Lancelot to reach them.

Merlin moved toward the young brunet Amazon with the braid, who until then had remained on the sidelines, even though always at their side, to give her an order.

"We need to give him something to bite, for the pain. Do you have some alcohol he can drink or something? To dull his senses?"

The others shook their heads no and Arthur stared at him, responding for the others too, sharply.

"I can do this without it."

"No, you can't... but apparently you will have to do it only with a cloth between the teeth. Bite it until you cut it"

The Alpha remained silent for a long moment.

It could not be easy for him to accept orders; Merlin could read it in his face.

"I'm not a little girl. Do your job. I have endured worse."

Merlin hardened his expression, approaching him. He couldn't stand all that arrogance. Then, he remembered that _he_ was an Alpha, a leader, and that he would rather die than bow to anyone, least of all a Beta. Therefore, he ignored it and got ready.

"The worst part will be the beginning, when I have to move your arm to get it at the right angle ... you will feel immediately better after that..."

Arthur nodded, staring at him as if he had knives instead of the eyes, but Merlin's hand returned firm and steady, as it had always been, thanks to his skills as a healer.

Then something happened and everything seemed to fall again, changing inevitably, collapsing.

Merlin felt the universe making a full turn, breaking all his defenses and bringing down his securities in a second.

When Merlin approached him to do what he had to, simultaneously taking his wrist and arm with his hands, Arthur snapped, obeying an impulse as old as his nature. He grabbed Merlin with his free arm, tugging and pulling him to him, choking him in an iron grip. He forced him into submission, presenting his neck to the Alpha.

Merlin felt like dying at that power pose and remained still, worried that the other could smell his Omega essence. He was unable to escape the grip, to react.

He cursed between his clenched teeth, as the Prince took his time sniffing slowly and carefully his skin where his Omega glands were. He was obviously alert, perhaps not convinced of his Beta nature. Merlin distinctly felt his nose smelling his skin, his mouth exhaling slowly, sending shivers along his body. Then, Merlin read the disappointment in Arthur's eyes when he released him.

He managed to breathe again after an eternity.

Arthur had not felt him.

His ointments had not betrayed him.

Merlin didn't know why, and he did not even want to know, but the abrupt gesture that the Alpha did to release him from his grip, hurt him more than he wanted to admit...

The only thing Merlin could feel was an intense, fierce and instinctive anger… Just because the Alpha had let him go and had not placed his lips on his glands… just because he had not bitten them. Just because he had not claimed him as his own, had not treated him like an Omega. Although, of course, he would never admitted it.

Anger flared up and seized all his reason, his voice.

In a moment, it spread in all his body without being able to stop it.

"Happy?"

Arthur glared at him with fire in his eyes and Merlin felt his fragile internal barriers crumbling.

"You have to prepare yourself now."

Arthur continued to sniff the air around him, not admitting the obvious, unsatisfied and nervous. "Hurry up. Do what you have to."

* * *

Lancelot and one of his men, Gwaine, squeezed Arthur in a vise. When the blond felt his arm returning in place and at the same time the extreme pain, he silently cursed, roaring, burning a hole in the face of the doctor before him. His eyes were full of frustration.

Arthur breathed again after a long time.

Damn it.

He was furious. Literally.

Not because of the pain, no...

He had endured it just fine: it had already closed it in his memories. It had gone away when his limb had been fixed, now bandaged properly and secured to the body with a leather belt...

He was furious because of all the rest.

He was irritated by _him_ … he was absolutely and indescribably annoyed.

By his impudence, his confidence and his audacity.

And not because he had told him he didn't recognize Arthur's authority, that he didn't wish to submit to him – which was irritating enough said by a Beta - no.

It was all his tremendously disrespectful air, insolent but fascinating and unsettling at the same time, that irritated him, that drove him mad, but that also attracted him like a magnet...

... and then, that so deeply _OMEGA_ essence, in a body that was not Omega.

Here it was ... this was what he could not forgive him. It was really messing with his head.

The bitter disappointment.

When that ... Merlin ... had entered the cave, he had felt him on his skin. He had _felt him inside,_ as if he already knew him _by heart,_ studied him through his instincts. He had examined him, capturing and seizing his presence in his innermost being, imprinting it in his mind.

In a moment, he had guessed every detail. He had managed to see him as a whole being but also in detail. He had memorized him in a second, so fast than Arthur had written him on his skin right away.

His slender and elegant figure.

His smooth, slender and strong healer's hands with long fingers...

His jet-black hair on that beautiful face that seemed to cut the air they were breathing.

His perfect white skin. A powerful call.

His fleshy mouth, which seemed to have been designed by an artist. He looked like someone impossible to break...

Arthur's instinct had strongly awakened.

He had really believed he was an Omega.

And finding out that he was not was very disappointing, so much that he could not get over it.

Besides, even if that young man had been an Omega, Arthur couldn't have acted differently ... or claimed him for himself. Establishing the Bond was forbidden.

Either way, he couldn't have had him...

If he had been an Omega and Arthur had really wanted him, he could have laid and had children with him maybe a few times, despite being a prince and ruler of a kingdom.

He knew very well he couldn't have him.

Something else was destabilizing him.

Something deeper was going on there...

It was the idea that the brunet was not the natural half of his race, the missing piece that could make him whole that hurt Arthur inexplicably...

It was as if nature was mocking them, keeping the wound open...

… writing his eyes on him.

And finally the worst ... the idea of having to let him go soon, of not seeing him ever again.

"Thank you. I'm feeling better already"

He moved abruptly, in a mixture of frustration and unhappiness, fixing his eyes on the blue ones of the other.

The other man nodded and his solemn and impenetrable air made Arthur even more furious.

Even Merlin had to cling desperately to his certainties as a healer not to sink.

"With this bandage your shoulder will heal perfectly. Hot water will speed the recovery. You can also ride tomorrow, if you do not move it"

Arthur nodded, looking away and trying to control himself. Then, his companion Gwaine said.

"Maybe he should take a look to the other wound too, Arthur. Your side..."

Arthur glared at him sharply and Merlin had no time to understand what they were talking about, which wound they were referring to. He didn't even asked.

It was better this way.

"I'm fine. It is not necessary"

Merlin remained silent when Arthur turned to him once regained control over his emotions.

The Alpha forced himself to be distant: feeling the Beta's touch again would mean losing control.

Just thinking about the feeling of his delicate fingers _burning_ on his skin again, _on his side_ , set his nerves, his loins, his groin on fire...

Damned Beta!

Arthur had never met one of so much quality, charisma, power...

This is why he had felt the need to sniff him up close earlier.

To make sure he wasn't really an Omega.

He had that nature written all over him, everywhere, and he, as a Prime, had never failed to recognize it.

Except this time.

He could not even be an Omega under the effect of suppressors. Arthur knew the odors of the ointments that Omegas were often forced to use, he knew how they changed their smell... and Merlin simply had no smell, like every damn Beta.

Arthur got up, finding some clothes to wear, and stared at Merlin.

"You can stay with us today, take advantage of the shelter. You know that no one can go out until tonight…the sun will not allow it. Stay. There is plenty of water and my men have hunted. You can eat with us if you want. After that, you are free"

Merlin nodded, impressing those words in his memory. He was deeply convinced that those words would be the last the other would say to him, when the Alpha continued.

"Contrary to what you may think... not all Alphas are racists with Betas. Many respect them. The fact is that life has chosen for all of us"

Merlin clenched his teeth, tensed. He felt judged and defeated.

"Thanks. We'll stay then. There aren't many shelters in this area."

Arthur nodded, leaving. He reached the young girl with chocolate-brown skin, who kissed and hugged him again.

Merlin was hurt for being ignored so suddenly by the Alpha.

Again.

Before going away, she bent down, retrieving the sword that Lancelot had placed on the ground when he helped Merlin with Arthur, throwing it at him.

"This is yours... warrior"

Lancelot grabbed it and the look the two of them exchanged did not escape Merlin, who forced himself to say nothing, catching the mood of his friend, as he saw the woman he liked, an Alpha, disappearing with the Prince.

With _his_ Prime, with the Alpha that had taken possession of his life now, that had glued himself to his essence, even though Merlin was trying to reject him with all his might.

Merlin sighed.

Twelve hours.

He could resist, all things considered.

They were not that many.

Then why they seemed like forever to him?

.

Merlin watched Arthur disappearing with her in a secondary cave and the discomfort he felt at that sight was hurting his stomach.

He saw also Lancelot snorting and moving away, joining a couple of knights to ask them something and distracted himself. Therefore, Merlin took his medicine bag to tidy it up.

Turning around he made eye contact with the other young brunet Amazon, who was watching him with interested.

"It's truly remarkable... meeting two Betas that are so talented. I am amazed. Merlin, you and your friend are very unusual Betas, that's for sure. He, too ... you know..."

She said it pointing at Lancelot.

"… It's so rare to find a warrior like him among the people of your race"

Her words hit an already too exposed heart.

"You underestimate Betas this way. By the way, my friend has a name. His name is Lancelot."

"Yes... I remember his name. It's hard to forget someone so capable with the sword."

Merlin nodded, as he finished putting in order his leather bag. He put away the bandages and the ointments she was looking at with interest.

"You know, I wanted to tell you one more thing, Merlin... for Arthur before, when he was in his Domination Phase. Strange to see him having such a reaction in front of a Beta. That urge to sniff you is curious. Clearly he wanted to make sure you were not an Omega, well ... since he's a Prime, I would have never thought he could be wrong."

Merlin had the impression that conversation was suddenly becoming dangerous and sought an excuse to go away.

"Sorry, but this is not my problem. Now, if you excuse me, I need some sleep. I haven't done much of that in the past two days"

She nodded with a shrug.

"Of course... I'm not going to stop you. Just... don't go looking for a place to the left side of the cave. Arthur has just gone there. Unless… you know... you want just that, to find him. Well ... there was sparks flying between the two of you earlier. Even Guinevere had noticed it"

Was what he was feeling really so transparent and obvious? Even his attraction?

"I do not know what you're talking about"

She smiled, cold.

"Obviously. Well, you are warned. Arthur sleeps there and he doesn't do it alone as you saw. These days, he is with Gwen... although they are not ... well… They have been off and on for a while now. _She_ is not an Omega, after all"

Merlin was impressed.

Was it possible she had found out about him and Lancelot?

If not even a Prime Alpha had realized Merlin's nature, how could she have done it?

"Excuse me... I have to go"

"Of course. Good rest then."

"You too…?"

"Morgana. I'm Morgana Pendragon. Arthur's sister."


	3. Chapter 3

_**For Ship.**_

 _ **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**_

 _ **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**_

 _ **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**_

 _ **Cover image by Jessica**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Notice is hereby given that this story has a slightly hard, animalistic and essential style, as this AU suggests. Therefore, the story will be very 'physical'. The society in which the characters live, the time, the setting, from the beginning suggested a dive in the purest nature, in the most animal impulses... Therefore, the events will have that type of characteristics from now on.**

 **The laws of the Alphas and Omegas dominate each chapter, in a world perhaps over the top but beautiful.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 OF 14**

* * *

Merlin felt a loud noise spreading in the cave and awoke up.

He must have slept a couple of hours, no more than that. He had not been able to sleep for a long time in fact, thinking about all he had experienced that day.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. The humidity of that time of day clung on him anywhere. He strongly wished for some water to cool off.

Having decided to go to the springs or to look for the inside pond he knew was somewhere in the cave, he gave a look at his and Lancelot's travel bags, thinking about retrieving a bag to take with him, so he could fill it.

He had not rested enough, but sleeping was not possible with that heat ... maybe he would have tried again later on, once refreshed.

He was about to finally get up from the pelts on which he was sleeping, when Lancelot came to call him with one of Arthur's men, the one with a sweet-face set on a body that looked like a mountain.

"Merlin... Percival here says that Arthur is unconscious ... "

Merlin stared inquisitively at them and the Alpha nodded.

"Gwen says that Arthur won't wake up ... maybe he's feverish ... they were resting, but now he is completely unconscious ..." Percival added, tense.

Merlin got up in an instant, his face contract.

"It cannot depend on the shoulder ... it was all right. There has been mention of a wound..."

The knight nodded.

"A wound to his left side"

Merlin continued, carrying his medicine bag, as they walked.

"I didn't see anything while I was taking care of him..."

"A cut. Arthur had cleaned it himself. He had said everything was all right"

Merlin's jaw tightened.

"It may be infected. I will check it immediately"

..

When they arrived in right part of the cave, the Amazon, Guinevere, was still at the prince's side with a worried face. Her hair was loose and long on her shoulders.

Merlin spoke first, as soon as he went inside.

"What happened?"

She replied in a firm but tense voice, staring firmly at him, but without hostility, happy that there was a doctor among them in those circumstances.

"We ... we have slept for a couple of hours ... a while ago I woke up and felt he was burning. I tried to wake him up but he has remained unconscious"

Merlin nodded, touching Arthur's forehead.

"He's running a very high fever. I need to see the wound"

Merlin uncovered him… Gwen had in fact covered him with a thin pelt. When he did, he found the Alpha completely naked, except for the bandage on his side and the dressing he did a few hours earlier.

Merlin forced himself not to look, not to gaze at his exposed body, beautiful and marble, but also carved by suffering. He also tried not to stare at the woman at his side. They must have been together earlier and it caused Merlin to feel a twinge of disappointment in the stomach, but he ignored it.

"Will he be fine?"

"I have to work now. You better get out. Let me check on him. Percival ... you stay"

Lancelot approached her, holding out his hand for her to take and, contrary to what Merlin was expected from her, Guinevere accepted it, standing up. Merlin could feel without too much effort the closeness between the two of them.

Lancelot spoke firmly, to get her out.

"Come on ... Merlin will help him. He'll be fine, you see"

She nodded. When she got up, Merlin noticed that she was wearing next to nothing, even though she had dressed herself the best she could.

He saw her collecting something to put on from the bed.

"Please ... help him."

Merlin stared at her, nodding.

"I will let you know as soon as possible"

Lancelot and Guinevere went out and Merlin began to undo the bandage on the side: yes, it had been done well, but then, it had not been changed.

Besides, Merlin found out that the wound was bleeding.

"It's inflamed but not infected. At least not yet. It would have been in a couple of hours if you hadn't called me"

Percival sighed.

"Arthur is too bold and very stubborn. We told him he had to allow you to check on it ... will he heal?"

Merlin nodded, staring at the Alpha, at his perfect and still body beneath him. This time the brunet had been unable to avoid it.

He felt pushed toward him by an invincible force, an animal call, which was impossible to resist.

"The wound is deeper than it seems. It needs some stitches; otherwise he will not stop bleeding"

Percival nodded.

"How can I help you?"

Merlin started working.

"First I need to clean and disinfect it, to reduce the inflammation. Hand me my bag..."

Merlin tried to hide the tension he was feeling inside.

He seemed sure of himself, but he was afraid of not being able to keep his cool as he took care of that Alpha, _naked and helpless under his hands_.

This was also why he had sent Lancelot away and not Percival ... his friend would have noticed his state of mind and with him at his side he was afraid that he would have become even more nervous. On the other hand, he knew that with Percival he would be forced to maintain a colder attitude.

Moreover, once awoken, Arthur would certainly prefer to see a friend by his side, and not two strangers.

His hand trembled when he lifted the thin pelt, so that Arthur would be covered at least in part. However, to work on the wound, an area of the groin had to remain uncovered.

Merlin swallowed a few times, sweating.

"Put a wet cloth on his forehead, Percival. Get it wet with the fresh water in my saddlebag..."

He desperately wished some for himself too.

He was sweating profusely and he feared his suppressors would betray him.

Percival obeyed and Merlin poured a disinfectant ointment on a bandage, then he proceeded to pour it also on the wound.

"He may feel some burning. Therefore, I expect him to awake. Be ready. If he moves, hold him down..."

The other nodded and Merlin concentrated, ignoring the myriad of bubbles in his blood at the thought to touch again that skin, of which he seemed to be able to recognize the taste now. His smell was everywhere inside Merlin, under his skin.

When he poured the medicine on the wound, taking the blood way, and when he started to disinfect the cut with the cloth, burning his suffering flesh, Arthur woke up and immediately started to move, but Percival was quicker and stopped him.

"It's all right, Arthur. You're sick. You have a high fever. Merlin is treating the wound. It was getting infected and needed stitches, but apparently everything will be okay"

Arthur seemed to realize only now that Merlin was there.

He cursed and tried to move.

"Mpfff... It hurts!"

Merlin swallowed, sinking into his blue stormy eyes, remaining concentrated.

"I know. The flesh is bare. But you have to sit still now, because I have to patch it. And you have a fever, so you still can't move..."

Arthur glared at him, not bothering to conceal his annoyance. Then, he looked down and realized just then he was naked and exposed to the eyes of the other man. The thin blanket that had covered him had slipped away again when he awoke.

Therefore, Merlin kept his head bowed, continuing his work. When he spoke, his voice was firm.

"It has been foolish not to let a doctor check a wound like this immediately. It has been pure luck it wasn't infected. We have made it just in time, but it could have been worse"

The Alpha stared at Merlin again, this time finding his eyes for a moment, piercing him. Merlin was sure he was blushing for the whole duration of their eye contact. When he realized that Arthur wasn't feeling embarrassed by his nakedness in front of him and that he was not going to cover himself, Merlin trembled slowly.

A flash of excitement and tension crossed Arthur's eyes when he noticed Merlin's embarrassment and the Omega, annoyed by his arrogance, recovered immediately.

"Stay still. I will use a slightly numbing ointment to prepare you. However, when I have to stitch up, you will feel a bit of pain..."

"Yes. I know what it feels like. It's not the first time someone has to sew up one of my wounds"

His voice was hoarse, low and for the first time kind. Merlin wondered at this sudden closeness and felt the tension melting away, relaxing him.

"Well then. Try to stay calm."

Arthur relaxed under the healer's touch, keeping his eyes closed in order to try to stay calm as Merlin had asked him to, which was not that difficult thanks to the fever.

When Arthur reopened his eyes, looking at the other man, still concentrated on his work, he saw that Merlin had covered his groin again, which meant he _must have touched him_. At that thought, the Alpha felt a shiver running down his spine, arriving on his skin, which trembled.

Merlin seemed to hear it, that shiver, because for a brief moment, his hands that were busy sewing hesitated.

The doctor looked up to search his eyes with an irresistible instinct. When he found them, he lost himself in them.

In that brief moment, Arthur read an interest on his part too, a complicity given by common and mutual feelings. Overwhelmed, he distracted himself by turning sideways toward Percival.

His shivers were dangerously settling in his lower belly, despite the fever. He was sure that if they continued to invade him like that, soon he would no longer be able to hide what he was feeling every time Merlin touched him.

Especially now he was naked.

 _Even and despite the pain._

Arthur clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth.

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _How could a damn Beta turning his life upside down so much?_

This time Arthur's voice came out with difficulty.

"Are you done?"

"Almost. Now I need to redo the bandage... "

Merlin's voice was low too.

Arthur clenched his teeth and fists with force, completely turning his head to one side. Now Merlin's touch had become gentle and Arthur felt it _burning_ on the skin, much more than when he had to grit his teeth because of the stitches.

When the Alpha thought he couldn't control his feelings anymore, Merlin finished.

"Done"

Arthur tested the bandage. While Merlin was putting away his medicines, the blond started to get up again, eager to immediately put some distance between them and to get dressed, but Merlin stopped him.

"You cannot get up. You still have a fever. You may passing out ... now I will give you an infusion to lower it. Within a few hours, you'll be better, but in the meantime you need to rest. If you want to get dressed, Percival can help you ... or I can call _her_ "

He hadn't been able to call her by her name. Doing it would have been like giving her an importance that he couldn't give her ... like taking the responsibility to face a disappointment that he didn't want to acknowledge, a jealousy he didn't want to feel.

Arthur caught the implication and glared. He silenced the emotions he was feeling, driving them away from his breath and heart.

His tone returned cold and distant.

"You've given me more orders in half a day than others in a whole year"

Merlin looked right back, tense.

"You are lucky. If I hadn't been here giving them to you..."

Arthur ran his free hand through his hair after removing the now dry cloth from his forehead.

"I suppose I should thank you for the second time..."

Merlin felt his heart beating faster and flipping. Arthur's voice was finding a place deep inside of him that he was trying to ignore desperately. He was trembling when he answered.

"You can repay your debt by giving me the opportunity to continue my journey when time comes"

Arthur clenched his jaw and swallowed, closing his eyes to rest once again, not answering him.

In fact, in that moment, he was sure he would never repay his debt; he would not have the chance to do it, or at least not that way, not now.

Because his mind was made up.

He would not let the doctor go.

Those two young Betas would remain with them. He would hold them.

It wasn't like him to do such a thing: all the people that had joined the clan Pendragon in his first year of reign had done so of their own free will; no one had ever been held by force...

But Arthur just couldn't let the brunet haired man go.

Not to mention time was running out.

That was why he had taken a moment without answering.

To think about it again.

To seek a solution.

All he was sure of was that he was not going to let Merlin out of his sight.

When the doctor exited, Arthur didn't hear him, for he was already asleep.

* * *

Merlin returned in the main part of the cave to update Arthur's men, all in obvious concern. When he did speak to all of them, he paid particular attention to the female Alpha, Gwen, who had called for help.

"He'll be all right. He's resting now. He can get up again as soon as the fever breaks"

He had to swallow his pride a few times to keep control of his emotions and talk to her calmly.

The fact was that he just couldn't find it in himself to like her...

And the more time went on and the more he felt stuck into that situation, the more he could feel Arthur in his stomach and veins, and the more his dislike toward her grew: she was his woman, _an Alpha_ _..._

As an Omega, he deeply envied her; so much that he almost felt rage at the thought that _she could have him_ _..._ that she could touch him, be his…that she could sink in his essence ... _be one with him_ _._

Despite he was making a huge effort to admit it, despite he was fighting it with all his fiber ... it was useless. Arthur had awakened his senses as no Alpha with whom he had previously came in contact had ever managed to do.

That meant only one thing.

He could deceive his thoughts, but not his instincts: he, Merlin, had found his _True Bond Mate_ _._

Their races were able to recognize their natural mate, their perfect half, despite the racial laws that had imposed the distance, the suffering…

An ability that had not changed, an instinct that had survived time, because it was something written in their nature, as the motion of the day or night. And perhaps this fact made it even more sad and hard to bear.

In other words, Arthur was the other half of his world. The other side of his coin.

Merlin had found out by the way his blood boiled when Arthur was close. By the way his smell had tied itself to his every single molecule, imprinting itself and entering in Merlin with sweetness and arrogance. By the way Arthur ensnared his thoughts. By the way his body and senses lit up whenever he was close and because of the despair he felt whenever Arthur was away from him.

Merlin knew, because nothing mattered if not him anymore. He wanted Arthur to be all right. He wanted to take care of him and treat him. He wanted Arthur to talk to him and look at him again ... to make Merlin tremble, only him and no one else.

And it hurt. This was destroying him inside, because he knew it wouldn't last between them. He knew nothing could ever happen between them. Merlin knew he couldn't establish _the Bond_ with Arthur. Indeed, he would have to let him go.

Merlin also asked himself how confused Arthur must be, regarding the two of them.

Surely, he must have perceived Merlin as a mate in some way, on a subtle level. However, not knowing the facts and not recognizing him as an Omega, Arthur must be quite confused.

Merlin suffered at the thought.

It was for that reason that it would be better to separate themselves from each other as soon as possible.

Not to make the separation too traumatic for both.

Merlin realized he was staring at Guinevere.

He watched her breathe a sigh of relief and smile...

She had a sweet smile, the security of a strong woman, of someone who knew to have their own place in the world and who could afford to have it, to keep it...

He exchanged with her just enough words to tell her that everything was going to be all right. Lancelot ended that exchange when he patted her on the shoulder, smiling at her.

Merlin stared at them together. He did not know when (nor had he realized it) but something had changed between them too. Their eyes were now friendly… at least knowing if not intimate.

They too were crushed by their nature.

Had Lancelot recognized a mate in Gwen?

Merlin looked down sadly. He was not going to be the only suffering when it would be time to leave the Alphas.

He felt that one of the knights was patting him on the arm ... Gwaine. The man who had helped him with Arthur along with Lancelot that morning.

"You know, we have been lucky you were still with us. Good. I would say that since we are in the middle of the afternoon we better eat something. Will you join us? Leon has just lit the fire, roasted some hares and roots ... there's enough food for everyone"

Merlin realized he was very hungry and nodded.

* * *

Merlin rested a couple of hours, counting the minutes that separated him from the always more necessary freedom. When he awoke, he remained lying on his side on the bed.

Most of the knights were sleeping too. Only one of them was awake and sharpening his sword: Leon.

Lancelot and Guinevere were sitting next to each other and chatting amiably.

She seemed very interested in his sword. As a warrior, she was certainly fascinated by his blade, forged overseas, in France, where Lancelot came from. It looked like she had asked him to show it to her again in action, because Merlin saw them get up and cross their weapons a couple of times. She was smiling.

Merlin grimaced: Lancelot too was forgetting the purpose for which they had left their village, too taken by her Alpha aura.

They had to leave, immediately.

He was about to get up. It had to be almost dusk and they still had to prepare their things. Merlin'd force his friend to see reason. Then, they would go away, after a quick goodbye.

Then Arthur appeared. The fever had definitely broken.

Merlin laid there, pretending to sleep, eager to observe him, but also to stay away from his eyes, from the feelings that crushed him when he was near the Alpha.

Arthur, entering the main cave, stood for a moment, looking at Guinevere and Lancelot fighting. He stared, watching her laugh. As an Alpha, he was probably seeing what even Merlin, an Omega, had seen between the two young warriors.

She gasped when she saw him, feeling observed, in evident embarrassment, but his voice sounded neutral, without disappointment, serene.

"Arthur! ... You are feeling better."

He nodded without giving her a chance to reply.

"Let's wake the others ... I have to talk to all of you"

She stared at him, immediately abandoning her sword, and Lancelot looked at the Prime in the eyes, waiting to hear something about his closeness to Gwen, but Arthur did nothing. He merely nodded to Lancelot to put away the sword. He did it.

"Wake your friend too"

Merlin continued to keep his eyes closed, until the other Omega approached him to wake him up. Reluctantly he got up.

Arthur was standing with his back to Merlin, ignoring him on purpose. Therefore, the brunet stood in a corner. He had decided to stand aside and not to have a direct contact with him.

When all the knights reached their leader, Arthur spoke, giving a general order.

"We do not move tonight. We'll remain in this shelter a bit longer"

At those words Merlin snapped forward, waiting for him to continue, and Arthur, hearing him approaching, turned toward him.

"I mean everyone. Even you"

Merlin went even closer, agitated, nervous.

"What are you talking about? We leave in an hour!"

Arthur shook his head, decided.

"Nobody will go out. It's raging a fierce sandstorm outside. Earlier I went to the springs at the bottom of the cave to drink. There, a small side exit leads outside. Upon arriving, I heard the wind howling... and I checked out, suspicious. I looked out and was hit by a violent storm. Tonight we cannot move"

Merlin stared at him, hard, angry because of that inconvenience. When he spoke, he tried to find Lancelot's eyes, hoping for his support.

"Do as you wish. We are leaving ... it's not the first time we walk in a sandstorm."

Arthur stared at him, hard.

"What's your problem?"

Merlin felt a burning raising from his chest to his throat.

"We have to go. We have to continue our journey"

Arthur shook his head.

"Not tonight. I said no one would go outside tonight. The storm is too strong. It is not a normal storm. It is clearly caused by the sun. The wind is hot, despite being dark outside… It is raising a lot of sand. You risk getting lost, or caught by the sand. And then, my men and I would have to look for you, not even knowing if you are still alive. So, no one here will leave this cave"

Merlin approached him, angry.

"WHAT'S _YOUR_ PROBLEM?! WE ARE BETAS. YOU CAN'T FORCE US TO OBEY YOU"

Arthur didn't move, staring at him impassively.

"We are not talking about Alphas, Omegas or Betas here. If you go out now, you may die. No one leaves this refuge, and that's it. These storms, caused by the sun, last for only a day ... we know them well in our country... sometimes they hit suddenly, just as today. Tomorrow at this time, it will be over. Until then, nobody gets out"

Arthur kept quiet about the fact that even in that case they, Merlin and Lancelot, would not leave the group. He was waiting a different time to tell him that. He was waiting for a pretext not to let them go that he had not found yet.

Merlin glanced at him with fire in his eyes and Lancelot approached him, taking his arm and urging him to calm down and to do the right thing.

When he angrily walked away and his friend followed him, Merlin turned also to him angrily.

"I know you're starting to give in, Lancelot. I can see you are attracted to that young female Alpha. You're forgetting our mission and I am also talking about the fight for our freedom. I can see you would be ready to drop everything and follow them… do you think I wouldn't notice it? And it's not only _her_. As a warrior, you are affected by Arthur's charisma and strength as a leader. But what do you think you would gain by this? Revealing your Omega identity would make you a slave again! You couldn't have her anyway, nor would you have freedom of choice about your life, nothing! And you know it!"

"Are you telling me you wouldn't be tempted?"

Merlin glared at him. He felt vulnerable, because he knew that Lancelot had read his anguish very well, just as Merlin had read his.

"I can't believe that at the first contact with some Alphas - at the first one! - we are already so confused and indecisive! Are we really that weak?"

"Merlin... They are not normal Alphas. Do I really have to tell you? We must be realistic ... we know very well that it wouldn't have happened with everyone, and in fact it had never happened until now. But when nature gets in the way, when your instinct recognizes..."

Merlin shook his head.

"Nature has been suppressed by man. We cannot forget that even in this case. Particularly in this case, we must remember that we have to stay away from the Alphas. Especially from Gwen and Arthur."

Lancelot nodded and remained silent for a moment. Then, he sighed and continued:

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm just saying that we need to think, because if we go out now, we risk to die. You heard him. Arthur is not stupid. He is a leader. A great leader from what we have seen. He knows what he is doing. Think, Merlin. We better be careful. You know how destructive sandstorms can be if they are strong. Besides, we don't even know if we can find any shelter in case of need. This is about us not killing ourselves just to escape personal problems"

Merlin glared at him. But then, he nodded, after a long moment of reflection.

"We will wait for the storm to settle ... then, we leave"

Lancelot nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Then, when he turned, Merlin saw him reach the others and sitting with them. Merlin sat, looking at them from afar, feeling alone.

If it were not for Arthur, he too would have liked to sit with the Knights and chat with them. But the Alpha had resumed his dominant role, controlling everything with his presence, like Merlin's heart.

He really couldn't take it...

He was scared to death that if he allowed Arthur to get even closer, maybe in a more relaxed, confidential and friendly atmosphere between them, the blond could bring down everything that had remained of Merlin himself. That part of him that was still resisting, and that was already faint as a candle light.

He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold inside. He stared straight ahead at Arthur, as he ate something, discussed something with his men, laughed with them and then as he went quiet again and as he secretly looked at Merlin occasionally.

To protect himself, Merlin went back pretending to be asleep.

* * *

The night seemed endless.

Merlin spent his time updating his diary with the latest events; preparing ointments to keep busy; having dinner alone and making sure that he and Lancelot took their suppressors, which seemed to work just fine, even though they were surrounded by Alphas all the time.

He yawned and got up from the bedrolls in the isolated small part of the cave he and Lancelot had chosen as their own. He stretched and reached the group, hoping not to meet Arthur.

However, he heard him just outside the den. Arthur was whispering to someone. He had to be around there. When Merlin heard him saying Lancelot's name, he stopped to listen more carefully.

He was talking to Gwen.

"You don't have to give me an explanation, Guinevere…really."

He heard her tone becoming caressing.

"I'm not justifying myself ... I just didn't want you to misunderstand, that's all. The stranger and me ... there is nothing between us. We just get along very well and I'm not going..."

Arthur took her hand.

"What I saw before... don't hide it. The light I see in you two betrays you. And I repeat, Guinevere, this is not a problem for me. What's between us... we both know what we have always had and shared. You and I… we have just kept each other company. We have been a support and a safe haven for each other for years… to look for security during uncertain times. We have been satisfying a physical need during times when the loneliness was stronger, especially in this last year ... but ours has never been a love connection and we have never pretended it to be. If now you have found it..."

She shook her head, sad.

"I haven't found it! He is a Beta, Arthur! To leave you for him? It would be the same thing! He is not an Omega. At this point, you or him ... what difference would it make?"

Arthur clenched his jaw.

"It _would_ be different if you feel like you can love him. Even if he is a Beta... and I can see it, I can read it in you that it's different this time. Perhaps you could find love with him... I want you to think about it. You are free to do what you want from me, you know that"

She replied dryly.

"Yes... I know I have never been something serious for you"

He shook his head.

"Don't say this to hurt us now. You know that is not true. You are important to me. We have known each other since we were children. I have always cared about you"

She rested her face on his chest.

"But you never loved me"

He kissed her hair.

"We love each other somehow in our own way. Not in the way we would like to, but we deeply care for each other. And I would be happy to see you find someone to love for real ... even if he isn't an Omega"

She kept squeezing him.

"Tomorrow he will go away ... I won't see him ever again."

Arthur took her arms, pushing her slightly away from his chest, and looked at her in the eyes.

"You don't know what destiny has in store for you. If ... no ... when we complete our mission, well ... maybe everything will work out for the best for you, right?"

She shrugged.

"We haven't tracked down this elusive Catha yet. He may not even exist, or he may have died..."

He shook his head.

"We have to keep hope alive... we have not visited all the southern lands yet. We will find him. You'll see. My father said he was still alive. The information was correct … he died to find it. We have to believe, Guinevere."

She nodded and then smiled.

"Just friends then... and always united in one common cause"

Arthur smiled back.

"I really hope you can find the one. Sometimes you can find someone to love even if they aren't your natural mate"

She took his hand.

"It would be helpful if you just could repeat this speech to yourself too, Arthur."

"I am most fortunate between the two of us. I have my kingdom and my mission..."

He said that with a smile to comfort her, shrugging.

"You're just more stubborn"

He hugged her and walked away, while Merlin was feeling his heart tearing apart slowly, giving in.

Things were looking pretty bad for both Omegas apparently.

As an Alpha, Gwen would not wait for much longer before trying something with Lancelot, given their chemistry...

And he, now that he knew the greatness of Arthur's soul, not only his essence, felt completely enraptured by him.

Merlin clenched his hands into fists, as he went to look for his friend.

* * *

 **Merthur is coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For Ship.**

 **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**

 **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**

 **Cover image by Jessica**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 OF 14**

* * *

..

Merlin looked around. Then he stripped, leaving his few clothes on the rocks.

It was late afternoon.

He was in a deeper part of the cave, where the underground pod allowed refreshing. He wanted to take a bath and cool off, to shake off the dust of the past two days, which had exhausted him and left him at the mercy of some emotions that had overwhelmed him...

He had to get over the fact that he had to put aside the idea of returning free soon, accepting the Alpha's orders, even if his reasons to impose such a ban on their departure were more than reasonable.

However, his inner tension didn't allow him to think clearly and to turn away the prejudices...

Merlin put his foot in the water, releasing a pleasant and liberating sigh, comforted by the fact that he had reached that place.

Once reached the inner lake, a farther pod had attracted him. So he had crossed a small corridor and found himself in a den far from the main cave, where a larger and slightly deeper lake had turned to be cooler on his skin, so much that he had decided to take a bath in that place, surrounded by a dimmer light.

Perhaps it had been that so dim light with slightly bluish reflections to persuade him into remaining there.

It was healing his nerves and relaxing his tension, since it was more restful and the water was so cool.

There, the sun's rays that penetrated the thin holes in the cave walls and that lightly colored the pond came in only in part and you could breathe the purest twilight.

And the water, wonderfully fresh, reinvigorated his naked body in a moment.

Merlin, emerging from the apnea, breathed deeply, putting air into his lungs, pleasantly relaxed. He swam from side to side. Then, he stood on a far bank, leaning against a rock. He closed his eyes. His mind blank after so long. His heart finally calm.

If it had been possible, he would have stayed for the rest of the day in that place. To cure his instincts, now overpowering awoken. To cure his long asleep senses, now awoken and alert, lulled by a new tension, returned to the surface and the cause of many changes inside of him, such as his perception of things, the desires of his body and his thoughts.

"Fuck..."

Merlin had hit the rock behind him with his head, shuddering and shivering in an attempt to bring order into his world, when a voice coming out of the water like a dream strongly shattered his new tranquility, returning him to hell.

 _Him._

 _Once again to upset him._

"Is the water too cold for you?"

Merlin re-emerged from the fire of hell, but with his throat still burning. He had recognized his voice, but the figure of Alpha was still hidden from view.

The brunet ran a hand through his hair, a few drops slipped from his forehead to his lips. He drank them in an attempt to find relief for his burning throat.

"I can't see you. Since when have you been here? You've stayed in the shadows all the time."

An angry scolding.

Arthur approached him, completely wet and _naked_. A faint ray lighted him. His eyes were light blue, mistaken with the blue light around him.

"I was swimming... like you"

Arthur's voice, low and full of shadows and night made a shiver run along Merlin's neck, caressing his Omega body.

"You are feeling better..."

The other did not answer, but listened to the water move.

Merlin suddenly felt his stomach tighten, realizing that perhaps earlier Arthur had seen him stripping naked and getting into the lake. The shore where he stood was in fact the most enlightened.

When the Alpha came near him, Merlin swallowed a few times, overwhelmed by his beauty, his prowess, the force with which the Alpha's essence was entering him, making him sink all the time he was close.

An alarm bell rang in his heart, warning him and urging him to run. But the overwhelming attraction he was experiencing was stopping him.

Then, thinking that the best defense is a good offense, he decided to attack.

"Why didn't you show yourself earlier? You were..."

Arthur smiled with a grimace, widening his white smile in the water drops on his cheeks, staring at him in a way that blocked Merlin's breath in his stomach.

"Are you asking me if I saw you naked?"

Merlin glared at him and the Alpha's smile raised even more on one side, continuing.

"Yes. I saw you. But you shouldn't feel embarrassed ... we are even now. You'd seen me naked first, after all. Are you nervous?"

Merlin clenched his fists, staying still and feeling a slight dizziness.

The air was beginning to become unbearable, permeated by the smell of the Alpha's pheromones.

 _Of his Alpha._

He heard him laughing at his slight nervousness.

Then his heart began to beat faster, to shiver, his head to spin.

Merlin trembled, fighting the urge to turn his head and offer Arthur his neck, begging him to claim him, to take him.

When he could focus again, he realized that Arthur was turning away and heading toward the shore.

He sighed, relaxing. At least until he saw Arthur sitting on some rocks, staring at him without the slightest intention to get dressed and leave.

That impudence returned him to reason.

"Are you going to stay there? I would like to get out of the water"

The urge to run away was sudden, strong.

"Go ahead, then"

Arthur kept staring stubbornly at him, absolutely comfortable, beautiful and cheeky. This moved a mixture of frustration and excitement inside the brunet. Merlin couldn't help but admire his splendid nudity.

As a doctor, he was able to explain the nature of Alphas by heart, their physical characteristics...

Yet, at that time, he could only see the perfection of _his_ Alpha's naked body, of his muscles, perfectly designed by the water.

The blond had taken off the bandages from his shoulder and side in order to swim. Merlin couldn't look away, while he was like that, completely exposed.

He couldn't even look at the groin area that he had admired so much while treating him … the memory of having seen and _touched him_ made a shiver of languid heat explode between his legs, stirring him.

"Could you at least hand me my clothes, please? I would like to get out of the water with some clothes on"

Arthur laughed again. This time a darker and forced laugh.

"It's a bit too late to hide..."

But then he got up, picked up his clothes and went into the water towards him to give them to the brunet, but without covering himself. Indeed, he looked at him with a defiance expression, almost as if _ordering him_ to watch.

Merlin felt that Arthur's wanted him to look at him, to admire him.

Arthur wanted to impose his dominance, to write his damn name on him.

As a true male Alpha, he was using his best instinctive ability to subdue him.

And Merlin, as a good Omega, was suffering his spell, defeated.

Arthur took possession of the space around him, holding Merlin with his eyes. He didn't come too close, forcing the Omega to go out of the water at least a bit, to expose himself.

Unnerved and upset about his own weakness and for not being able to react to the game Arthur was forcing him to play, Merlin reached him, intent on collecting his clothes and run away.

Therefore, as soon as he found himself in front of the Alpha, he grabbed his clothes sharply, recovering from a violent tremor. He just hadn't been able to not look at his _whole_ body.

Wet, he looked almost like a God …

His red, full, soft mouth...

His broad and steel shoulders...

His sculpted and powerful abs …

His groin with his huge manhood, typical of the Alphas, soared on the water and was an irresistible call, along with the cloud of pheromones fighting to claim him.

Merlin blushed.

And the redness spread, becoming excitement.

He tried desperately to escape, as he felt his penis harden in response to the whole situation. However, Arthur's look was penetrating him insistently. Merlin could feel it on himself like a blanket.

The Alpha's smile showed a big win.

"What's wrong? Are you ashamed of what you are feeling? It is natural to feel excited and submissive in front of a Prime. Are you embarrassed? As a doctor, you should know that even if you are a Beta you can feel my influence ... obviously, not like an Omega, but you can feel it nevertheless"

His voice was darker now. His pheromones enveloped him, forcing him to give up somehow. His body refused to move.

Arthur came up behind him, one-step from his back, and instinctively, Merlin turned away, while every cell of his body lit up because of the Alpha's closeness.

When Merlin looked at him and discovered him alert, _excited_ in turn, a shiver shook him from head to foot, making the air around them almost unbreathable. You could cut some tension with a knife.

 _He had to leave. Immediately._

 _Otherwise, he knew what would happen._

 _His body would not listen to reason anymore, but only to his instinct._

Merlin adopted defiant pose, determined to escape. He kept his clothes in hand without putting them on, trying not to succumb. He was trying to get away as soon as possible.

It was a mistake.

Exactly the attitude that he shouldn't have showed.

Because of his escape attempt, the Alpha felt his hunting instinct awaking.

Arthur laughed and lowered the tone of his voice and even his smell changed, becoming darker, while he reached Merlin fast.

"Stop running away from me"

Merlin didn't stop, conscious that it would be impossible to escape him now.

This time with a single step, Arthur was on him, grabbing his wrist, tugging and turning Merlin toward him. His breath glued to his ear...

 _Hot._

"Tell me something about all this nervousness of yours... when was the last time you fucked? Have you ever been with an Alpha?"

His voice was almost inaudible.

He was speaking on his lips, breathing hard.

"None of your business. Let me go..."

Merlin feared that his legs would give way. He realized he was feeling his excitement rising to the rhythm of the other's breath, now that he was pressed to his neck. All the while, Arthur was sniffing him, eyes closed.

"Mmm... I don't think you have. Given your overreaction to a natural submission"

Merlin could hear him smiling against his skin.

 _Forcing him to surrender at every beat._

"... Would you like to try it?"

Merlin clung desperately to his last glimmer of reason...

"Let me go. Do you want to take me by force?"

He felt Arthur letting go slowly.

"I wouldn't need to. I could give you the chance to get away from me ... but I warn you now ... in the end, you would be the one begging me to take you"

His words was like an arrow in the chest.

The hunt was on.

Merlin wouldn't escape him anymore and he knew it.

Arthur wanted him.

The Alpha had decided to have him and nothing would stop him from taking what he wanted, not even all the force used to resist him.

Merlin tried nevertheless, to escape from what he was feeling more than to really escape the other.

Everything changed in an instant.

.

Merlin began to retreat fast. Then he dived into the water to swim away, but Arthur was on him with two strokes. The temptation to yield possessed his every cell, making him close his eyes, while the prince imprisoned him in his arms, preventing him to breathe, but not to object once again.

"Now you must have re-dislocated your shoulder..."

His breathing was already accelerating, excited, and that was filling him with anger.

Arthur smiled.

"I think you love playing cat and mouse... you're excited. Your body is already claiming me. You're shaking..."

Merlin raised his hand to hit him, one last desperate attempt not to succumb. Arthur grabbed his wrist, blocking it. Then, he deposited a kiss and bit it. His lips infused lava inside Merlin's veins, sending uncontrollable shivers in all his body, making him moan.

"You know you can't get away from me"

Arthur sank into his neck, biting him slowly and fully breathing him.

Merlin wanted to _scream_ to defend himself ... but his voice came out weak.

"Why are you doing this?"

Arthur bit him harder, going up along the curve of his jaw. His breath was hot.

"Because I want you... and because _I feel it_ , _I know_ , you want me too..."

Arthur literally _assaulted_ his lips, opening them by force.

"... and because I'm an Alpha and this should be enough as an explanation... It's my nature, as is yours to submit to me."

"I am a Beta ... I am not obliged..."

Saying those words hurt him, because he knew he was denying himself.

Merlin had to hold on to his huge shoulders in order not to stagger. He was lost in the kiss, in his pretentious tongue that was invading him, in his breath out of control...

"But you can feel my power nevertheless ... in fact, your body is already giving in..."

Merlin broke into shivers, lost under his caresses. One hand of the Alpha came to block his neck in a vice; the other stroked his back first, then boldly between his buttocks, slipping down.

"Someone could walk in here any second..."

Actually, it was more like a silent prayer. The hope that the moment would be broken.

Before the end.

Suddenly Merlin gave in, definitely.

"No one would ask questions..."

Arthur went down, finding instinctively what he wanted: Merlin's hole, already wet with desire.

"Are they used to see their leader in certain situations?"

Arthur glared at him and bit him hard. Merlin moaned.

"You talk too much ... soon, you will not have enough air to..."

A groan escaped the lips of both men, when Arthur caressed him with his fingers more intimately, slowly invading his most prohibited areas, when he found the center of his pleasure, penetrating him slowly...

"... I can feel you want me. I feel you vibrating beneath my hands"

Merlin almost choked because of an unexpected moan when Arthur's took his hand, bringing it to his majestic sex, when he became aware of his desire to stroke it, to feel the Alpha coming alive under his touch.

"Prepare yourself, Merlin, because I am about to take you"

It was the first time Arthur called him by his name and that unleashed intimacy made him surrender.

Merlin took his sex in hand, defeated, willing. He felt it in all its length, stroking it slowly with his eyes closed and languid lips, lost in that heat...

It was impossible to stop.

It was impossible not to feel deeply Omega in that pure and intense moment, not to fall within his nature.

Arthur picked up his breath, moving in Merlin's hand, slowly but eagerly looking for it, as he watched him fall and beg him through shivers.

"Didn't I tell you would have begged me? Isn't this begging?"

Merlin let out a slow sigh. He let Arthur invade his mouth hard, beaten by the sensations he was feeling.

"Come here"

A pure, intrusive, undeniable order: a stab in his will, the end, the desire.

Merlin almost cried when Arthur lifted his legs, fastening them around his waist; when he felt the blond filling with triumph and drunken pleasure once he had lifted the brunet against him.

"I _want you. You can't escape me now. You know that, right?"_

Merlin bit Arthur's lip strong, drinking those words, swallowing them.

Completely surrendered, lost, helpless.

In need of him.

"Then do it... Are you asking permission, Alpha?"

Arthur groaned. Then, he laughed and tightened his grip on Merlin's buttocks, impetuous.

Merlin felt Arthur lowering him slowly on his sex, penetrating him without hesitation, hard, invading. His heart sank listening to Arthur's groan of pleasure, as he slid into him hard, his eyes closed and his breath broken, remaining only a few centimeters from his body as an Alpha had to do when mating with a Beta...

He would have begged him to push in completely, claiming him as an Omega, but it would cost him too much revealing his true nature. So, he gritted his teeth to prevent his lips to open and release this plea.

He allowed Arthur to take him, imaging he was doing it completely, all the way, giving him his Knot and establishing the Bond with him...

He heard the blond cursing through clenched teeth, hoarse, because of the desire to sink inside more and the frustration for not being able to have him as he wanted, burning Merlin's skin with his mouth...

And then, he heard Arthur move, dragging Merlin with him out of the water. Then, he covered him with his heavy body ... the hard rocks under his back, Arthur's rhythmic movements above him while he took the brunet again, after a moment when he had left him in order to lay him down.

The wail Merlin released when Arthur pushed back in was high and strong. He had been unable to contain it.

He heard a gasp forming in his soul, as he listened to Arthur's passion in his womb. He caught his every breath imprisoning it in his chest, kissing his lips, afraid to break the silence in which he could feel the Alpha's heartbeat like a drum. The tide was increasing, dragged them away. Arthur groaned, creeping in his every atom.

He noticed that Arthur was feeling every fiber of him and a slow pain made him bite his skin. He said cruel and unfair words to break that power.

"This... is just a fuck ... you know that, right?"

Arthur paused and Merlin regretted his words ... but then the Alpha pushed in again, increasing his pace, as if to prove something, almost as if he wanted to force Merlin to yell at him to stay...

And Merlin would have done it...

If he had not had to suppress everything and send it back from where it was rising.

 _If he hadn't had to deny his Omega nature in order to have him._

With those thoughts and emotions, Merlin came suddenly, abandoning himself to the pleasure of a deeper push, while Arthur collapsed on him.

Listening to him moaning, the blond finished too, exploding inside the brunet.

.

When it was over, Merlin felt the loneliness due to the end of their dance invading him. The end of the closeness that had united them, isolating them from the outside world for as long as their orgasm had lasted.

Arthur straightened up, still excited but suddenly distant and impassive. Then he stood up, grabbed his clothes and dressed in silence, while Merlin looked at him defeated and sad, desperate to keep up everything that had shattered in him.

And he could feel it clearly ... something had fallen apart even in the other man.

Merlin knew he had hurt him with his last words... he could see it in his face. He perceived it in the blond's smell ... Arthur had had him; he had taken him as he had wanted, without consent, without Merlin wanting it too, or at least that was what Merlin had made him believe, and now everything was still between them, surrounded by silence.

Arthur stared at him, his body and hair still wet, tightening his mouth, his jaw hardening. In his eyes the look of someone who had tried something but had failed. That expression killed Merlin more than anything else since he met him. This is why the pain was stronger when Arthur's voice pierced him from side to side.

"Is this just a fuck? Is it really what you think?"

"I didn't ask more of you, I think."

Arthur answered even harder. He had felt it too, all their chemistry: he was just better at not denying it. However, he was confused, even more than Merlin, who knew the truth about them.

"You are the first ... not to ask for more"

Fire in his chest.

"Oh... Fear not. Tomorrow you will dominate someone else ...don't worry."

Merlin stood up, looking away, hurting himself in order not to give in.

"So ... you have nothing else to say? To ask me?"

"There's nothing else to ask for"

He found the courage to look at him. But he shattered when he had to impose himself not to beg. He felt devastated when Arthur stared at him, nodding. He was hurt, when the blond turned his back and told him to follow him.

"Let's go back. We need to meet the group"

Merlin stood up, hoping that the other would await him, but by the time he was dressed, the Alpha was gone.

* * *

When they returned to the main cave, they had no time to think or even to exchange glances with the other.

As soon as he arrived, Merlin felt immediately the heavy air in the cave and stared at Lancelot, who was approaching him at once to update him. Arthur was bent with Percival on something that was on the floor and immediately Merlin asked for explanations.

"What's going on, Lance?"

His friend looked at him in the eyes.

"Earlier Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan had gone out to verify that the storm had stopped completely, to check that the roads were free... then, Percival and Gwaine returned with a helpless traveler, collected on the street ... you can imagine what the problem is"

Merlin stared at him.

"The yellow fever?"

Lancelot nodded.

"I think so. The others don't know it... I'm afraid they don't know what it is. I was waiting for you before talking about it. I came to call you but Arthur said you were coming..."

Merlin felt his heart shivering at the thought of what he was not confessing to his friend, of what had happened. He was about to speak about the stranger, but Arthur was calling him, and didn't have time to.

"Merlin... What can you tell us about this poor man?"

The Prince continued not to look at his face, when he reached them. He needed to keep a cool attitude and not to give in to his pride.

He had accepted the distance imposed by Merlin with dignity and toughness. And now he was an impenetrable wall ... far from what they had shared.

Merlin's breath fell for a moment.

Merlin leaned on the man, working close the Alpha that hadn't moved. Arthur stared at his actions but never looked at him. He checked the man's vitals and lastly his pupils, just to have a confirmation.

"Well?"

Arthur was again a leader, dominant, leaving aside his personal issues.

"He is dying. We cannot do anything for him ... the storm must have caught him while he was already ill. He has the yellow fever."

Arthur looked directly at him this time.

"The yellow fever? Never heard of it. A new epidemic?"

Merlin nodded, trying to keep a neutral attitude.

"Have you met no man or villages affected by this disease during your journey?"

Arthur shook his head, worried.

"No. We have travelled in the territories of the North and from the East to the West ... we have just got here in the South ... and so far, we have never heard of it..."

Merlin stared at him.

"It's an epidemic that is spreading quickly. So we cannot be certain that the lands you have already visited aren't affected NOW"

Arthur seemed to think about something. Then he returned his attention on him.

"What is it?"

Merlin answered calmly.

"It is a disease that affects the bowels and the liver. It causes a very high fever. It is decimating the population here in the South. Few heal; many die. At the moment we have no cure. People heal through their own immune system. We don't know why some can defeat the disease and others can't... we still don't know what the physical conditions are that help the immune system of some people to eliminate the fever..."

Arthur got up and Merlin saw him fixing the other Alphas at his side, especially his sister Morgana, who Merlin felt tense, trembling.

However, he turned to him again.

"You think that this epidemic might have arrived in my kingdom now?"

Merlin looked at him.

"I can't be sure. But I'm afraid so. It depends on how long you are away. It has intensified in the past two months"

Arthur folded his arms. Then he stared at his sister who was approaching him.

"Arthur, we have to go back ... the people ... we have to make sure they are fine, that everything is okay. Mordred ... he is our only doctor ... we have to see if he needs help and support, if he still doesn't know anything, if he is not able to..."

Arthur denied and clenched his jaw.

"We cannot abandon our mission."

Merlin wondered what mission. In the past two days he kept hearing that word hanging in the air, but no one had ever said more than that.

Morgana trembled. Her voice lauder.

"We cannot leave things like this! We should at least check! Send some of us back to our kingdom! Send me! Arthur ... we need to..."

Merlin stared at the inner torment in Arthur, who at that time was really fighting with in his feelings. He felt a horrible feeling in his stomach when he saw him finally making a decision.

His new tone already expressed a hint of something that Merlin wouldn't have liked, that would have definitely complicated things.

"Everything has changed because of this new fact. There are new decisions to take. We have to continue our journey, but the conditions have changed. I speak for everyone"

He turned toward Merlin.

"I am referring to you and Lancelot too"

Merlin snapped, now alert.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur stared.

He had desperately looked for a pretext to keep Merlin with him and, although he felt purely selfish in that moment, nature had just offered him a perfect one.

"You and Lancelot will join us. You will be part of our group. You will become part of the clan Pendragon, under my orders. You are coming with us"

Merlin attacked him, almost yelling at him. Lancelot was as shocked as him.

"You can't do this!"

Arthur stood with his arms folded, hard.

Adamant.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't! Keeping some Betas against their will? NO! We are free men and we too have a life you have to take into account! You cannot take our freedom and force us to join your house!"

"You can bet I can. I can force Betas to submit to my command if a serious situation requires their services ... if they become indispensable for the survival of my people ... and this is an emergency situation"

Merlin wanted to hit him, to scream ... but he knew he was right.

"This is tyranny!"

Arthur unfolded his arms.

"There's nothing more to discuss. You will come with us and that's it. We must understand what is happening and in the meantime continue our mission"

Merlin snapped.

"We too had one before meeting you! Lancelot and I were going to Gedref to ask for help! To discuss the epidemic, its causes and possible remedies with other healers! And now you're telling us that we are prisoners!"

Arthur started to answer, but remained silent to dominate him using his nature.

In the cave, no one was talking but the two of them and Merlin knew what the others were thinking.

How dared a Beta oppose a Prime?

And why Arthur was allow him to?

At that point, it seemed like the Alpha was having a discussion with his mate, not with a Beta, but with a figure that had suddenly become important for all of them. Because Arthur had invested him with such importance...

Merlin, perceiving everything, suffered, knowing that nature was restoring the balance without asking permission.

The other Alphas now was showing him the respect and reverence that was due to the rank that their leader had implicitly given him.

They knew Arthur had chosen him.

They could feel it.

Although they did not know how things were between them.

At least how they really were.

However, there was no time to explain because Leon entered the cave with Elyan in his arms, unconscious, and Arthur and the others ran forward. Guinevere was the first.

"Leon, what happened?"

The knight deposited his friend on the rock, remaining at his side.

"I don't know. We were walking ... I heard a thud and I found him passed out ... he never recovered. I've brought here his horse..."

Arthur lowered himself.

"Merlin..."

 _His first order for him, as his subject._

He walked over and when he did, he already knew what it was.

He checked if he had a fever, looked at his pupils, his corneas: they were yellow.

"He has been affected"

He felt Guinevere at his side panicking and Lancelot going to her.

"What do you mean? What's the matter with him? What can we do? Oh God, Arthur!"

Lancelot squeezed her more, while Merlin got up and put himself challenging in front of their boss.

"Nothing! All we can do is finding answers to this damned epidemic. Just this for now. And we cannot do that, because we are prisoners!"

Arthur stared at him impassively.

"One of my men got sick: this reinforces my beliefs and choices even more. There are no doctors among us. The only doctor of my clan, Mordred, is in our kingdom. It is imperative that you stay with us, along with your friend."

Merlin clenched his teeth and fists, realizing that there was no way out now.

Guinevere was still shaking and Lancelot spoke for the first time.

He seemed relieved he could stay with the Alphas.

"Merlin, we could take him to our village. I could take a horse and accompany him... with Gwen. Will would take care of him"

He kept talking to the others, but especially to Gwen, tightening her in his arms.

"Will is Merlin's second in our village… the one where you wanted to go when we met and that Merlin and I had just left. We don't know if he can heal ... but at least there, someone would look after him..."

Guinevere seemed to light up with hope at that. Therefore, Morgana attacked again.

"Arthur, we have to check how our people are... to speak with Mordred. It's necessary"

Merlin felt in her voice that this doctor must be something more than another member of the clan to her.

Perhaps he was her mate.

The other men stood in silence, waiting for Arthur's decision, and Merlin realized he too was suffering his power. The instinct to offer his neck in submission was eating him alive, as anger gave way to realization.

Arthur finally lifted up his eyes, looking at his men. His words were law.

"All right. I have decided. Lancelot and Guinevere will take Elyan to the village. But they will have to leave him there"

Merlin felt her stiffen in the Omega's arms, but said nothing.

"Morgana... you'll wait for them. When they get back to the cave, you will return to our kingdom. The three of you are going to make sure everything is all right there"

Merlin felt the woman breathing a sigh of relief...

"I, Merlin, Percival, Gwaine and Leon will go to Gedref..."

Merlin shook as he listened to him.

"There, we may be able to find answers to the epidemic, as Merlin said. But not only that. We will continue to seek the Catha of our mission... Gedref is a land we still haven't visited after all"

Merlin felt his heart becoming lighter, or at least in part. He promised himself to find out more about this mission to look for that Catha, since that in some way it had become _their mission_ too, provided that Arthur decided to inform them, as new members of the clan...

"We will decide later what to do. If we find answers, we will return to Merlin and Lancelot's village to bring them, as the two of them were meant to do from the beginning, and we will check Elyan's conditions..."

Gwen sighed as he continued.

"Morgana... if everything is fine in our kingdom, in a week time we'll meet in the village. If on the other hand there are problems, sent there some knight to inform me"

She nodded, relieved.

Then Merlin turned, hearing Lancelot standing up and speaking again. His friend had already fully submitted to Arthur's dominant call and had willing pledged his services to him.

"I am the right man, my Prince, to accompany the Amazons to your kingdom. Once there, I could help your doctor if necessary. I have experience as Merlin's assistant"

Merlin stared at him. His friend had a new light in his eyes, a new purpose, a new path.

It hurt, but he was equally happy for him. Although he would lose his freedom, Lancelot had found a new purpose, and Merlin, as an Omega, couldn't blame him.

Arthur nodded.

"Very well then. We all leave in an hour. Gwen ... if necessary, in the village buy a horse. Merlin is using Elyan's"

She nodded and started to move, while also Lancelot got ready.

His friend approached him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Merlin... sometimes life chooses unexpected paths for us, but that doesn't mean that in the end we won't choose them willing..."

He patted him on the shoulder and walked away under Arthur's gaze, who stared at him impassively as he said goodbye to Merlin.

"Good luck in Gedref."

Merlin nodded.

"You too"

Arthur left his gaze.

"Hurry up ... we leave soon"

* * *

Morgana came up to talk to Merlin just before leaving. When she spoke, she sealed what had become a day that had changed everything.

"Merlin... Gwen and Arthur have broken up."

He stared at her impassively, genuinely surprised by that revelation.

"Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe because you're the only one who knows why? You don't need to pretend with me anymore. Arthur is my brother and I know him better than he knows himself, so I already know what has happened between you two today. You know... about that, I wanted to tell you about Mordred. He... is my man; he is a doctor and an... Omega. I can recognize the ointments that allow him to hide his nature and be only my mate… that allow him not to subject to the brutal laws that take away your freedom; that deny the Bond! Everyone else believes he is a Beta. I see that also you and Lance take these ointments... They are new, different and unrecognizable at the moment. At least to inexperienced eyes."

Merlin felt his veins freezing.

"You know ... he and I ... we always hope that one day things will be different... that Alphas and Omegas will resume their destiny and being able to freely follow their true nature. That they will live the BOND again. All of us must believe it"

"There is the death penalty in the five kingdoms for those who establish the Bond"

He didn't even try to lie to her. It would have been useless. He didn't have the strength for that, nor he wanted to.

"I know. But I believe in Arthur, in the world he wants and that he is trying with all his might to create..."

"Does he know... about you and Mordred?"

She shook her head no.

"At the moment he must focus only on his mission. However, when it is appropriate, the truth will come out. I believe it. I believe in him… in change"

The bite went down bitter, but it was accompanied by the honey flavor of hope.

"Try to believe. For you and him. For Lancelot and Gwen. And for all those like us. Because I can see it... you two are true mates, like Mordred and me. Arthur thinks you're a Beta and this is why his senses are confused, but instinctively he wants you, past reason. Give him a chance, Merlin. Arthur would never enslave an Omega or a Beta of his own accord. He respects you. The rules of this world are the ones that must be changed and I know he will succeed. Stay by his side, Merlin, during his journey"

He was astonished as she said goodbye with a pat on his back.

He turned to stare at Arthur, already sat on his horse. He saw the bandage on his shoulder that Gwen must have redone for him. Arthur had not asked him to do it because he was obviously still angry. However, he was fit again and at that time, he was even more majestic and regal than ever.

An absolute and beautiful leader.

His heart shattered, while the Alpha penetrated him with a final gaze, a silent order. Merlin mounted on his horse too.

Part of Merlin's heart would give his life to believe Morgana's words about the future of them all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**For Ship.**_

 _ **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**_

 _ **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**_

 _ **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**_

 _ **Cover image by Jessica**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5 OF 14**_

* * *

.

.

Merlin finished arranging his bedroll, putting on the ground the medicine bags, from which he had stolen some ointments he had given to Lancelot to cover his scent during the journey.

He turned his back to the group to sit for a moment. Once on the ground he turned back toward them.

They had stopped at a shelter, dug in the mountain, after riding for a whole night.

Eventually, they had had to travel for many hours. The sandstorm had made impassable many roads. Freeing them would have taken too long. Therefore, they had taken a less traveled and more inhospitable road...

But the journey had become too long and they had to stop when the heat had become suffocating.

In that moment, Arthur was busy discussing the road with Leon, looking at the map between them. They wanted to find the best path to try to stay as closer as possible to the high road. Merlin was happy to find the time to observe him after a long day.

They had not spoken since they had had sex hours before and after exchanging a few words about the yellow fever in the cave. Throughout the night, they had ignored each other.

Arthur had not even tried to find his eyes. He had acknowledged him no more, almost as if Merlin didn't exist. And Merlin didn't know how much longer Arthur would keep punishing him.

It was perfectly clear that the prince was pushing him away because he was still angry with him for what he had said to him while he was taking him...

Because of the devaluation of what they had shared, namely even his authority.

Certainly, his Alpha pride was forcing him to stay angry in silence, but Merlin suspected that there was something much deeper in his hostilities: he perceived Arthur's distance as the imposition of a reality, which Merlin, as one of his subjects, would have to get used to.

Now he was one of his subjects ... and the prince had power over his life. Thus, he was giving him time to realize that he was in a new situation: Merlin was no longer a free man and therefore, he had to accept the new dynamic between them.

In fact, despite they were ignoring each other, it meant that what had happened was clear, and had changed everything.

At least for the Prime.

In front of the group, the Alpha seemed to have made a choice.

The fact that he had not informed Merlin of it was only a detail.

There was no need for words or explicit revelations to reveal what had happened. Everything seemed to go as nature intended, simply by using their common instincts.

At that point, in fact, watching the knights, Merlin was almost convinced that everyone had guessed that the two of them had been together.

That their leader had chosen a new mate.

The others did not know how long it would last …of course... a Prime Alpha could change several partners in life, since the Bond with Omegas was forbidden. But they could feel it, _sniff it in the air_ , that Arthur considered him differently now.

The reverence they were showing him when talking or when speaking of him to Arthur, their respect, had changed after he and the blond had loved each other by the Lake.

In fact, the thread of their thoughts remained united, like a pack that thinks with one voice. They seemed to _feel_ each other. They shared things and when the situation of one member of the pack changed, especially if he was the leader, they could perceive it immediately.

Therefore, the knights paid him a different attention, as if his words had suddenly become important ... and a couple of times, Gwaine had even talked to him as if he was happy that he had joined their group _that way_.

But if the Alphas seemed to be sure about the nature of his relationship with Arthur, between them, however, things was still erratic.

When with him, the prince was distant in every gesture.

He kept Merlin waiting on purpose, to exercise all his power, to avenge his wounded pride and to continue dominating him.

Merlin could feel it...he felt that somehow Arthur was still denying he was a Beta.

He probably could not accept the idea, to get used to the fact that his instinct was telling him a different thing from what reality was imposing upon him. And this continued to leave him tense, unhappy, like a wolf that finds a trace that leads nowhere. Having to let go was driving him crazy even if that idea kept staying in his head.

Seeing his Alpha like that hurt him. But in that moment, more than ever, he couldn't reveal himself.

Doing so would mean losing more than his freedom... he'd lose his life if they happened to be unable to refrain themselves from establishing the Bond, now that they had taken each other physically.

The problem was: once freed their nature, would they be able to deny it again?

The chemistry they had shared, while they had loved each other, had been just a glimpse, but it had already clarified irrevocably how compatible they were.

Being together had been beautiful and unique, despite they had not loved each other completely, despite the fact that Arthur's Knot had not tied them and that Arthur had not bitten the glands in his neck.

It was for that reason that Merlin was absolutely certain that refraining from establishing the Bond would be almost impossible if the truth were to come out. Arthur would go crazy if he discovered the truth about him now; he would become a caged animal until he claimed Merlin for himself...

One thing was to immediately recognize each other and at the same time to deny the Bond ... forcing to stay away from each other.

Another was to make love, _taste each other physically_ , and subsequently deny the Bond, because unable to create it.

The risk was for them to give in, be punished, condemned and killed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, sinking into sadness. Swimming in the sensations that terrified him, he even managed to get some sleep, defeated, without noticing that someone had approached him and prepared a bedroll next to his, putting down his personal things and walking away.

* * *

When he awoke, Merlin realized that it must not have been much since he had fallen asleep.

In fact, the others had not finished arranging their things and their bedrolls yet. They were still intent on setting up a small camp.

He recovered and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He was hungry and really needed some water.

He completely emptied his bag, thinking to fill later. He got up and walked over the others to help them.

When he finished, he sat in circle with the others. They ate beef jerky with roots from the previous day, without talking too much to regain strength.

Arthur always seemed lost in his thoughts. He merely threw a look at Merlin every now and then, to see if he was all right and if everything was ok.

After the meal, Merlin started to write his diary to stay focused and relaxed. He updated the events of the last two days, the new destination, his new status and the names of his new companions... and as he did so, he strained his ears, listening quietly and timidly to Arthur and the knights speaking clearly of their mission for the first time, even if without going into details.

In that moment, no one seemed to mind him too much and Merlin, listening to them, found out that the group had being away from home for a year.

Apparently, the Alphas had to be back there for a few days only a couple of times. They were engaged in the frantic search of an elder, a descendant of some ancient people. They called him "Catha". The man, from what he could understand, was necessary for the interpretation of a missive, written in an ancient and incomprehensible language, vital for their people.

Some concern raised in his chest at hearing that story, because he couldn't fully understand it. But somehow, he could feel its power, the expectations of the others. It was destabilizing him.

…

He got up, leaving the others. He decided to sleep again and this time he wanted to do it a bit longer. So, he laid down on the pelts, turning onto his side.

He closed his eyes. But, no more than a few minutes later, someone laid down next to him on a bedroll that Merlin discovered only then had been placed next to his.

Arthur…

Arthur, with his strong and musky smell, his heat and intrusive presence, remained quite beside him, staring at the ceiling.

Merlin could feel him behind him, invading him with his presence, while the Alpha slowly began to take possession of his every cell again.

He tightened his arms around his own body, pretending to be asleep. He was already unable to think straight, when Arthur's heat slowly entered his nostrils and slipped on his skin first and then on his senses, slowly.

An intoxicating drug, a healing balm. His pheromones hovered on him, stroking him without really touching.

His breathing choked, when he heard Arthur turning around, moving slowly and laying against his back. Merlin felt him stretching his arm around his waist, wrapping him like a blanket, possessively, giving him peace, unconditional surrender and pain at the same time.

His heartbeat seemed to reach his every nerve. He seemed to speak to his senses and for a bit longer, Merlin chose to remain silent, savoring the moment.

He stood still for a few minutes listening to him. Then, Merlin bite his lip strong, when he felt Arthur moving and breathing on his neck, below the ear; when he felt him depositing a light kiss there. His lips were parted and hot.

He could not let that happen again...

It would mean a never-ending torture.

His nature was giving in to him, but his rationality opposed that contact between them with all its might, exactly like the first time, when he had surrendered between anger and pain, scared of being found out as an Omega.

He could not help but turn around and meet his eyes.

"Arthur?"

The Alpha kissed the curve of his jaw, with his eyes full of desire. The blond was excited and Merlin understood that he had just started his dance to take him again.

"Stop..."

He had to at least try...

Arthur continued to hold him in a vice. Merlin could feel Arthur's excitement increasing, his desire growing as the Omega's fear and tension.

"I know what you're trying to do ... I didn't say I accept it ... I will not be your mate... I don't..."

Arthur bit his neck, silencing him.

"I haven't asked for your permission. I don't need your consent to take what I want..."

His voice was raspy, ready to defeat Merlin's reason, to impose his will even if the brunet was rejecting him.

Merlin stiffened. But Arthur started to caress him more ardently, calming him down by force.

Merlin's voice came out strangled.

"Haven't you ignored me all day?"

He felt him smiling bitterly on his skin.

"Only because if I had approached you, I wouldn't have been able to help but take you nonstop..."

That said, Arthur turned him completely, taking his face with force, capturing his lips, imprisoning them in a long, intrusive, powerful and hot as fire kiss.

"We are surrounded by the others!"

Arthur hardened his gaze and Merlin felt his body beginning to give in. He could not control it.

"My men know your new role in the group very well. Nobody would be surprised"

Merlin felt his anger getting stronger...

"What if they spot us? I'm not going to..."

Arthur didn't let him go, stubborn. His flesh was hot _on him_ , "We are far from them and almost in the darkness. They will not find out, _unless you moan too loudly_..."

"NO..."

Merlin struggled and Arthur had to tighten his grip even more, almost hurting him, in order not let him run away. Then, he bite him again, winning.

"You've been in a world without Alphas for too long... certain dynamics are absolutely normal for our race. It's just how Alphas are. No one minds other's business ... certain things are considered natural. Apparently, you have forgotten what it means to live in a world that includes the coexistence of our races... living only with Betas has deleted everything. You'll have to get used to this again"

Merlin tried to free himself again, failing.

"One thing is to know it... the other is to have sex with other people sleeping nearby. I've no intention of doing that!"

Arthur's eyes traversed him straight across. Merlin could feel all his frustration.

The brunet heard him getting up. Arthur grabbed him and lifted him up...

"What the hell are you doing?"

Arthur put him on his shoulder and Merlin hanged on his back, while Arthur grabbed the pelts from the bedrolls and carried him away, holding him by the knees.

He shouted while he struggled, but no one lifted a finger.

In fact, he could vaguely hear Gwaine and Percival laughing. They were amused by his protests.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me? I don't want to..."

.

A much smaller and darker side room opened in front of them after a few steps. Merlin's head spun when Arthur put him down...

Arthur had laid the pelts on the ground and Merlin could read in his eyes that all his resisting had excited him even more. The prince was panting; his skin taut. His power passed through Merlin from head to foot, going in his every muscle, increasing his instincts.

He almost _begged him to let him go_.

"You don't understand, do you? You cannot submit me! It would only be just another shag"

Merlin resorted again to those harsh words; those he knew would hurt him the most, because he was afraid. He didn't know how long he could keep a cool head. He didn't know how long he could deny his Omega instincts without giving in...

He was afraid he would beg him to establish the Bond with him, asking him to claim him completely.

In fact, the desire to have him was winning over everything else. It was for that reason that he kept denying himself, despite he wanted him with all his heart.

He heard Arthur laughing in a deeper voice this time, sneering, not giving up.

"So, that is all there is? Fine! We'll just fuck then. We'll do this your way. It looks like we'll have to be happy with only that... it didn't look like you had hated it that much last time, after all..."

Merlin saw him stripping naked in the shadows. His thick and hard Alpha penis froze chills in his blood, in his groin...

"Come here"

His order pushed him down in his darkest and hidden instincts...

"... _Merlin._ "

He swallowed a few times, while Arthur approached him, determined.

Arthur hand grabbed the back of his neck in a tight grip, pressing a hidden spot that, as an Alpha, he knew would defeat the brunet. He released him only when he felt him relaxing under his touch...

"Only sex then, Merlin? Are you sure it will be enough for you in the long run? All those shivers... all those moans repressed and sent back in the bones whenever you begged and will beg me to take you again and again ... will you be able to ignore them? Are you really sure this is just sex?"

Merlin closed his eyes, remembering the violent tremors and the groans in his ear, while he had to bite his lip hard or stick his nails into Arthur's back not to scream with pleasure...

Arthur had lived their love in pure and absolute empathy, as his equal: it was impossible to deceive his instinct...

He squeezed his fingers around his arm muscles.

"Weren't you an Alpha of few words?"

Arthur smiled, stopping a groan. Then, he jumped on his lips; this time capturing them with a bite, ripping uncontrollably sobs from Merlin's chest.

Arthur started to undress him, while also Merlin was undressing him, feeling him trembling under his fingertips, impatient due to the desire and condemning Merlin to surrender.

He could feel Arthur's desire against his skin, his erect and hot penis looking for him. He slipped between his legs and tried to find his groin. The blond moved against his increasingly warm skin...

Arthur, now in full Domination Phase, clawed Merlin's thigh with his hand, lifting it to lean against him even more. Then, he went down to bite his chin, his closed eyes and from there, down again, forcing the brunet to tilt his head back. Merlin clung desperately to his shoulders to stay on his feet, crushed by his ardor, but also by their own passion.

"So, this is how you like submitting yourself?"

These words scratched his soul, because they told him that Arthur knew he could not resist him...

"Submitting? Never..."

Arthur laughed loudly, pulling him down on the pelts. He spread Merlin's legs and prepared himself to take him, clenching his muscles in a vice, while he slowly rubbed his majestic and virile penis against Merlin's smaller and eager one, to excite him more. Then, Arthur found his entrance and penetrated him with one thrust, taking his breath away.

Merlin screamed. His cheeks were on fire, his lips red and wet and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Every breath was a huge effort.

"Tell me... isn't it better when you let go and give yourself to me?"

Merlin sank a sob into his shoulder, moaning on his skin when Arthur thrust deeper. The Alpha was taking him so slowly it was almost a torture.

Arthur was taking all the time in the world and, as he entered and exited from Merlin, he stared at him, capturing his every shiver, writing it in his own eyes, thoroughly enjoying his surrender...

His breath was hot and Merlin felt like flying at each thrust and then hurling to the ground at the next.

"I want to hear you begging ... ask me to pleasure you..."

"Never..."

Arthur laughed again, increasing his pace, fast enough to feel the blood in his mouth when Merlin bit his lip harder...

But when the blond lifted one of his leg up, changing angle to sink in with more control over the thrusts, Arthur triumphed, because Merlin could not stifle a scream anymore, which sprang high and full with pleasure. The brunet arched his back, turning his head and offering his neck. Instinctively he grabbed the blond's face, putting it against his Omega glands, because he wanted Arthur to bite and claim him.

His own gesture scared him. He froze, while an also amazed Arthur hesitated for a moment, sniffing his skin. And then, he pushed in again, going crazy due to the effort to refrain himself. Then, the blond suddenly moaned so hard to fill the air around them only with his voice. Merlin too indulged himself in the pleasure and fear of what he had just done, praying that the other had not realized how much he had wanted his bite, the Bond...

In the end, Arthur collapsed on top of him, panting. He let go of Merlin's leg slowly, wrapping it behind his back, staying in him until his erection allowed him, waiting for his breath to return to normal, before re-opening his eyes...

Then, he finally pulled out and stared at him, pinning him with his eyes, hard.

"You may not want to ... but when I take you it's impossible for you not to accept me ... or want me, in the end"

Merlin breathed deeply, sinking in the blue of Arthur's eyes, still filled with pleasure...

"Can anyone go against a Prime?"

Arthur nodded, angry about his answer, dejected by the fact that Merlin gave in to him only during this moments, but not during the rest of the time.

"Just now... You've offered me your neck ... you wished to be bitten by me?"

At those words, Merlin died inside and hoped with all his might that the voice wouldn't betray him.

"You had hurt me... for a moment. I just... had that reaction to release the tension ... that's all"

Arthur kept staring at him, unconvinced. Then, he nodded and moved, collapsing beside him and embracing him again from behind, glued to his back once again.

A few minutes later, Merlin heard him drifting off to sleep, while he finally relaxed and fell asleep in turn, tired more because of the internal battle with himself than for the sex just had, or for the journey.

He was defeated and angry over losing his freedom. The fact that he kept falling in Arthur's arms every time was eating him away from inside.

The Alpha wasn't doing a lot better than him: rejected, confused, torn between wanting to dominate him and the pride that forced him to stay away, he was exhausting himself in turn... and Merlin had no idea where this situation would lead them to.

* * *

They had slept several hours. The heat must have dropped, because Merlin felt cold when he awoke.

He realized that Arthur must have got up when he no longer felt his warmth on his back or his breath on his neck.

He stretched lazily, happy to be away from Arthur's eyes. He could breathe again.

He had slept very soundly. It had been forever since he had managed it. The breath of the other man had lulled him, calmed him, relaxed him and transported him to a different world, made of Alphas and Omegas, their belonging together. The dream to live in a reality that was now unthinkable, but still terribly important, made his actual world even more painful and dark.

Morgana had spoken of Arthur's mission, of his desire to rebuild a reality that contemplated the coexistence of all races, as they deserved. And although he couldn't imagine how Arthur may realize such a thing, he decided to investigate the matter, perhaps by asking directly to him without exposing himself.

He had no idea what the Alpha wanted to do, considering that the land was much closer to death. No one knew how many more years the sun would grant the survival of life, since everything was falling apart day after day.

The climate had become an enemy that ruled the lives of all. It dictated the rules, imposing cruel laws. Humans' future was scattered in the wind, like the dust that consumed the bones.

Merlin sat up, grabbing the clothes he had abandoned somewhere. When he turned around, he saw Arthur coming into the room. He had food with him and a water bag that he handed to him as soon as he arrived.

The Alpha stared at him while speaking.

"You have slept for more than four hours. Are you OK?"

Merlin nodded, redressing.

How could he tell him that he hadn't slept like that in a long time? That being near his Alpha, _near him_ , had calmed down his perpetual inner tension, dissatisfaction and fear of tomorrow? That he felt complete only in his arms and that that was what worried him the most? That it was becoming almost impossible for him to hide himself?

How could he admit that because of him he missed his very being? That he had been feeling more and more Omega since he met him and that he had a mental and physical need to surrender to what he truly was, to what they had, even if he had to choose?

How could he admit that if forced, Merlin would choose him?

However, the problem was that it was something he couldn't decide just thinking about himself, given that it could kill the both of them... he could not ... pick for Arthur.

He looked away in order not to die crushed by all those thoughts. He tried to keep his self-control.

"Yes... I'm fine, thank you. I was just exhausted. I haven't slept as I should in days."

Arthur nodded. He handed him the bundle with the bread and meat. While Merlin was drinking, the blond sat down next to him again, slowly, staring at him and eating too.

Merlin didn't turn around as he bit into the bread.

"The others?"

Arthur finished his meal quickly, hungry.

"It is not their habit asking questions."

Merlin swallowed, accompanying the bread and meat with a new drink of water.

"I didn't mean that. Are they all right? Are they still sleeping?"

After eating, Arthur laid down, arms behind his head, and stared at him.

"Only Gwaine. Leon and Percival are repairing a couple of saddles."

Merlin nodded, continuing to eat slowly. His stomach was a hole that he could not fill.

"Earlier ... with Leon, I have heard you talking about the journey while looking at a map. Do you think it will take much longer than expected to arrive to Gedref?"

Arthur stared at him imperturbably.

"Circumstances permitting, we will travel a lot tonight; we will find another refuge and will ride again tomorrow night. We should reach the sea a few hours after the second departure"

Merlin nodded: he had forgotten that Gedref was close to the sea. He bit into the bread, finishing his meal.

"I heard that there is only one village of Betas in that land. The healer I was looking for should be there. Finding him shouldn't take us too long"

Arthur nodded, staring.

"Do you know his name?"

Merlin denied with his head.

"No... The traveler who told me about him said he did not remember ... but he had heard that this man had found some answers about the yellow fever. Whatever they are, we must listen to them"

Arthur stared at a point on the ceiling and Merlin continued.

"Are you worried about your people? About your kingdom?"

Arthur turned, looking at him like a real leader. His tone was sliding on his skin, dominating him.

"Yes. Nevertheless, I must continue my mission. I cannot abandon it ... if I did, we would lose our last hope. They trust me. My people are sure that I will bring them an answer and I don't want to disappoint them"

Merlin turned, asking him what he had wanted to know for a while now.

"I keep hearing about this mission ... about looking for this Catha person... what this is all about?"

Arthur staid still.

"Don't you think I should be informed? Now that..."

It cost him a lot to say it aloud, but when Merlin expressed himself, he realized that it had been more difficult to hold that question than to admit it.

"... I'm also part of the clan Pendragon?"

Arthur stared at him. Then, he slowly nodded and Merlin felt the solemnity of that moment on his skin.

Arthur was about to talk to him for the first time as someone he trusted. He was including him in his life and the one of his people.

It warmed his heart.

"We all know that the world has reached the end of his days. All humanity knows we are at the end..."

Merlin even held his breath in order not to break the confidence between them in that moment.

Arthur continued.

"No one knows when it will happen. But everybody knows that one day the sun will explode, so strongly that it will completely erase the life on Earth, which will have no defenses against its power. We also know that solar flares are increasing in frequency; the solar wind that caused the sand storm two days ago is yet another proof of this fact. Everything is indicating that the moment is approaching. Do you agree?"

Arthur waited for Merlin to absorb his words before continuing.

"We have only one hope to save us, and it is contained in an old writing, inherited from some wise eldest, who seem to have put some directives in a missive, written in an ancient language, incomprehensible to everybody but to a select few. The parchment was handed down and never translated, for fear that, once readable, it would fall into the wrong hands. My father had heard about it... He had spent half of his life looking for it... and when he found it, the man who had it was killed before he could tell its secrets to my father. Now, the document is in my hand, partially translated, and I have to track down another Catha, a seer and priest, as the one who had given us the missive ... so that he can translate the rest"

Merlin focused on his words.

"Why are you so sure that this document contains the solution to save the human race?"

Arthur stared at him.

"Because it is a legend as ancient as my own people... passed down for millennia. We were not sure of the existence of the document. But when my father had tracked it in the hands of the Catha ... and had talked with him ... everything suddenly had seemed real and possible. We have one hope. We have to believe in it and do everything to keep it alive."

Merlin slowly nodded.

"The Catha that gave it to you... is dead. How? Why hadn't he finished translating it?"

Arthur stared at him and Merlin read all the torment Arthur was feeling, all the pain that that answer was costing him.

"He was an Omega. He had been living as a hermit for decades ...hidden."

Merlin felt his heart breaking. Arthur knew what horrible things his race did and was suffering because of that.

"When my father had found him... he had recognized an ally in the clan Pendragon, the people keeper of the ancient secret, and had talked with us, revealing that the legend was true, absolutely true. Perhaps, he had sensed that it was time to reveal it completely"

Merlin stared, bewildered.

"Why is your people the chosen one for such a great secret?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know... We hadn't had time to find out, along with the rest. Someone had followed my father to the Catha unknowingly: some Alphas wanted to capture and enslave him. While the man was translating the text, reading it aloud to my father, someone attacked with crossbows and the both of them were killed"

Merlin swallowed.

"He was translating orally? Then, how do you know the partial translation of the missive?"

Arthur looked down.

"I was there too. I have only been luckier. My father had protected me with his body during the attack and I had survived"

Merlin felt his pain.

"Did you write the translation after that?"

Arthur nodded.

"I would have never been able to remember it otherwise. I have been protected it with my life for a year now"

Merlin stared at him, tense and lost in him.

In all his strength.

Arthur was not only an Alpha…he was a leader.

A great leader, as Lancelot had immediately realized ... the first between the two of them to see his greatness, while Merlin had been still lost in the contemplation of his Alpha essence, submitted by his smell.

Merlin continued, reacting to his senses that were ready to be turned on.

"This new Catha we are looking for... he too is...?"

Arthur couldn't look at him in the face, as he replied what he wanted to know, knowing to be contradicting every common thought of their civilization and going against the racial laws.

"Yes, he is an Omega too. It is difficult to trace him because everybody believes he is a Beta. He lives among them. This is why we have visited every village of your race. Only the Southern ones are left."

Merlin felt close to the man they were talking about.

What else had they in common besides the ability to heal?

"But how will you find him if he cannot reveal himself?"

Arthur shrugged as if it were obvious.

"I know his name. I'm the only one who knows it. Not even my men know. And when I find him, he will reveal himself to me as soon as I tell him the name of the Catha that has sent me to him. Only then, I'll show him the missive"

Merlin felt as if the world had started moving again after a long time.

He could see a future along with the Alpha. He felt he was embracing Arthur's same destiny and hope, as he watched him talking so passionately ... with the right tension that could lead to the success of the mission.

Watching him, he could not help but understand why the other members of his clan followed him and put their lives in his hands.

Arthur was really a King ... he looked absolutely destined to do great things and Merlin was sure that if all of them had a chance, Arthur would find it.

"A mission of vital importance then..."

Arthur nodded, relieved to have talked with Merlin.

"If all of us survive... if our civilization were to have a second chance, my first duty will be to restore dignity to all races, create new laws about coexistence, give Omegas their freedom, readmit the old natural laws, now forbidden, and with them the Bond and retrieve the Betas confined at the end of the world..."

The projects unveiled by Morgana...

Merlin felt like dying in front of such beauty ... such a future.

"But how can a simple letter change the fate of an entire planet? How can it stop the destructive force of the sun?"

Arthur ran his hands over his face, tired.

The shoulder was now healed, but he carried on his shoulders the weight of those revelations and seemed worn out by the tension of the speech.

"I have no idea. That's why I have to find the last Catha ... the man that Balinor had told me about"

"B... alinor?"

"The Catha who was killed"

Merlin felt as if a lightning had struck him during a storm.

He felt its force hit him while hearing that name.

His father, whose name was Balinor, lived as a hermit to run from the law.

A long time ago, a lifetime ago, his Omega family had been captured, destroyed. His eight months pregnant mother had been captured, taken away and sold to a community of Alphas. He hadn't seen her since he too was sold to a different clan of the north, when he was only six years old. His father had traveled with him during the journey and had been able to free the both of them. They fled. But then, they had been found again. Merlin had been recaptured and his father had kept running.

At some point, over the years, he had even presumed he was dead. Then, by chance, he had found out his father was living as a hermit in a forgotten land, hidden from the world...

Waiting, perhaps?

For the change? For the right man to start it? Was this the reason why he had revealed everything to Arthur and his father?

He had believed in them?

If the man had been really his father, of course.

What a strange coincidence...

Was it possible that the Omega Arthur was talking about really was his father Balinor?

He just couldn't explain the Catha thing. But he was so small when life had separated them, after all. He couldn't even have known that his father had been an expert of ancient languages and legends.

Merlin swallowed nervously, staring at Arthur who was getting up to give him an order...

"Let's move now. We have to wake up the others. Soon, it will be time to leave..."

Merlin stood up and Arthur stared at him as always: as if he was looking into his soul.

Smiling down at him from atop of his domain.

"You don't want to be my mate, but you must obey my orders like the others. Let's hurry up"

Merlin's stomach filled with stones as Arthur left.

He could feel once again the loneliness that invaded him whenever he was away from his Alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

**For Ship.**

 **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**

 **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**

 **Cover image by Jessica**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 OF 14**

* * *

Merlin stopped the horse that had once been Elyan's, staring at the horizon and sipping some water.

The day was still a slight mixture of blue and purple. Dawn was still far.

Probably they would travel a couple of hours more before reaching what Arthur and Leon had identified as a possible new refuge for the last day of journey...

By late evening, they would reach the sea and from there the Betas' village they were looking for. And there, they should find the healer with who they had to talk...

Then, perhaps, they could also trace the Catha with a bit of luck.

Since Arthur had revealed to him the purpose of their mission, he had joined the common anxiety to find the wise man, the general hope of a possible salvation and with it the creation of a new world.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. The heat was raising from east, despite the sun was still far below the horizon line.

In those last two weeks, the temperature had always remained five or six degrees above average. The heat was unbearable and it was hard to find a cool place even at night.

.

Gwaine stopped beside him, dismounting.

"Sorry ... I need to stop ... nature calls"

Arthur, halting in turn, looked around, trying to capture every possible sign of danger before dismounting. He gave the order to patrol the area.

"Leon, Percival, make sure the perimeter's secure. If everything is fine, we'll stop here to rest for a quarter of an hour..."

The knights departed and Merlin, who until then had spoken little during the march, took his time to observe the Prince.

All day long, he had been noticing that Arthur was very tense.

.

After watering his horse, Merlin approached him.

The Alpha continued to scan the horizon, sharpening his senses, which he had more developed than the ones of the other members of his kind, since he was a Prime.

"You have been tense ever since we left our last shelter. What's going on?"

Arthur turned, staring at him impassively, and Merlin knew he hadn't missed the point.

The Alpha was alert for some reason and he could feel his tension all around them. He realized then he had been able to guess Arthur's thoughts, turn his every posture into a sensation, his every expression in a certainty, his every movement in an emotion, his every breath in his own heartbeat for a while.

They were united in a way he couldn't explain, since they hadn't created the Bond...

Yet, their making love had made him physically able to feel Arthur _deeply_ , to perceive things with his senses, to see the world with his eyes.

Arthur nodded slowly.

"I have the feeling that someone has been following us since we left after our last break"

Merlin looked around, observing the landscape, but his senses were not as sharp as the Prime's. He was unable to read the reality like the Alpha could in a natural way.

"The others ... they have your same feeling, too?"

Arthur nodded, grabbing a bag and preparing a blanket where he put some food to eat.

"It would be better to take advantage of this moment of peace to eat"

Merlin approached him, tense, staring at him.

"Let me help you..."

Arthur put the last supplies of meat on the blanket, leaving it to Merlin, who divided the now hard bread they had left.

They also would have to think about supplies in Gedref, buying some food.

Merlin looked at the Alpha listening to every sound, paying attention to the horses...

The blond felt them nervous, making him even more alert.

"Who do you think is following us? Do you think they want to attack us?"

Arthur stared at him. His eyes revealed nothing of their intimate relationship. In that moment, he was acting like a pack leader, like someone with the weight and the responsibility of their survival on his shoulder, like the leader of their group.

"It could simply be a traveler who is following us to stick to this route... because the high road is still not viable"

Merlin felt that it wasn't what Arthur really believed...

The blond was only trying to reassure him.

Arthur looked down, continuing.

"Or it could be some smugglers. In that case we must be more alert to the horses and keep them close to us, even at the shelter"

Merlin nodded.

Then, a sudden thought, born from the tension, invaded him.

"What if they are other Alphas?"

Merlin knew that was the most feared option, because in that case the group would have to fight.

Arthur looked up, revealing that that was his real concern. The icy blue of his eyes seemed to soften for a moment, as he stared at Merlin, but then his attitude returned firm and aloof, majestic and regal as ever.

Merlin had become accustomed to his subtle distance, to Arthur's attitude toward him, to the way he always walked one-step ahead of him and never by his side, always close but unreachable.

He was the one who had wanted that situation and imposed that distance, even though it hurt him.

The moments where they had ended up touching each other for real were rare and immeasurable, relegated to the few times they had made love, when the Alpha had taken and possessed him... and it was during those moments that Merlin had felt, touched and understood him deep inside.

But the rest of the time Arthur remained the most impenetrable person he had ever met, a puzzle to him... unreachable as a King should be; inaccessible to everyone _but his mate, that Merlin had chosen not to be_.

His answer almost made him jump.

"Let's hope not. Otherwise, we will have to fight. This land doesn't belong to anyone... Here, dominance is established according to the law of the strongest, of nature. We couldn't avoid the fight. Besides, we are traveling with a Beta and they would probably like to know the reason why... at that point, it would be impossible to avoid the fight if they wanted to take you away with them"

"Fighting would be inevitable in any case then? Because of me?"

Merlin felt a chill down his back, as he saw Arthur nodding, at the thought of what his presence meant for all of them… something he had not considered.

His Alpha companions would certainly fight for him, as a member of their clan... and this moved him, as the fear of what might happen invaded him.

He made sure not to be wearing his Omega smell, afraid to be found out. Then, he banished this thought from his mind, calmly considering that his companions had not sniffed anything different about him. Therefore, his secret was safe.

He focused again on Arthur, trying to stay calm.

"Wouldn't we have already felt their scent if they were Alphas?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Not necessarily, when traveling downwind."

Merlin nodded. He saw Arthur moving and watering his horse. Then, Gwaine returned.

"Gentlemen ... I couldn't take it anymore. My bladder was about to burst"

Merlin smiled and Arthur relaxed for a moment.

"By the way, boss... the east zone is all right"

Arthur nodded and Merlin knew that Gwaine had already answered to what Arthur wanted to know from him… Gwaine too had had a look around, while he was gone to answer nature call.

* * *

They had eaten quickly, as Arthur had decided. Then, they had mounted on the horse, riding for two hours, while the sun had begun to burn, despite being early morning.

They had reached and left an abandoned village, completely destroyed.

Then, finally, they had arrived at the place Arthur had told them about: an old manor, partially collapsed, but still indicated by the maps as a safe stop.

A part of the walls, in fact, was still miraculously solid and, although it was necessary to go outside to fetch water from the well, the rooms used as a shelter (three in all) remained hospitable and fresh inside.

.

Merlin dismounted, wiping his forehead. He immediately went to the well to drink and to take the ointment that would allow him to hide his Omega essence, relaxing as soon as he had taken it.

He sighed.

The heat of the last few days had forced him to take his medicine more and more frequently. He feared that he might soon finished his supplies.

Even that was particularly vital: in fact, as soon as he would arrive in Gedref, he had to buy other ointments immediately. Otherwise, he would risk his and Arthur's life and future.

Especially Arthur's.

It was evident that his Alpha was destined for great things. He would one day become the leader of those who would survive. Probably, he would unite the survivors under one leadership and kingdom. Arthur would create a new world...

And until then, nothing had to go wrong, especially if due to the sudden revelation of his nature, resulting in their doom and the Bond.

At least not until Arthur's 'job' was done.

The night before they had ignored each other while riding, like the previous one, and although their relationship was much more relaxed now, Merlin had continued to remain tense, alert. The Alpha had done the same.

They were no longer enemies and Merlin had never really considered the prince like one...

The fact was only that he had been defensive since the beginning.

Ever since he had realized that a brief exchange of words wouldn't have been enough between them, or a couple of hours spent in the same cave ... Ever since he had realized that things would tumble, Merlin had tried to escape their situation, failing completely.

He stopped those thoughts of his to reach the group, eager to rest.

But it all came down in a matter of seconds.

.

The Knights were bringing inside the horses and even Arthur had already arrived at the entrance of the shelter, when someone who he had not perceived - an error and a fatality - grabbed Merlin from behind, pointing a sword at his back, immobilizing his neck with one arm.

He only had the time to shout. Then, he felt the grip on his throat tightening, his breath _burning_ for the effort to come out.

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur heard his scream in his blood first, then in his ears and then in his head.

 _The scream of his mate in great danger_.

Arthur's sprint happened even before really seeing what was happening.

The Alpha turned around in a flash, while also the others took notice of the situation. The Prime's skin was stretched to the limit, feeling the blood boiling and filling his muscles, pumping them and making them ready to attack.

Merlin felt Arthur's essence reaching him, telling the brunet that he was there and that he would soon be free and safe.

 _That Arthur would not abandon him_.

Merlin stared at the man who was holding him: he had been caught in an iron grip by an errant Alpha. In the meantime, four other Alphas on horseback stopped behind them.

Arthur felt his heart becoming like a muffled drum, the blood flowing to his head, his senses lighting up to their fullest, while his voice changed, becoming dark and like angry roar. He stayed in front of his men, who had immediately rushed to his side.

Merlin could feel even at a distance Arthur's smell changing, filling with blind and uncontrollable rage...

The blade pressed a bit more in Merlin's back and the fear froze him, while his eyes were begging _his Alpha_ to save him, to free him, _to take him back_.

The Omega was terrified by the idea of being taken, of losing his freedom ... but above all, of being separated from Arthur...

Or worse ... of seeing him dying before his eyes in a fight that he knew was about to happen without him being able to do anything.

Now, Merlin could only imagine his life by Arthur's side and the idea of being taken away from him terrified him.

Arthur's voice demanded unconditional surrender, full of barely restrained fury.

"Let him go immediately. Otherwise, my sword will be faster than your voice in response. LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT"

Merlin felt chills running down his skin, his hair on his neck and on his arms standing up, Arthur's animalistic roar seizing him completely, temporarily destroying the man in him.

He tightened his hands around the strong arm that was holding him, whitening his knuckles, but was unable to move it from his neck.

The Alpha that had him imprisoned was the leader of the pack that had assaulted them. However, he wasn't a Prime and didn't possessed Arthur's strength and instinct... he was clearly part of a wild and unscrupulous group, making the future fight very dangerous.

Those Alphas would not see reason and would be appeased only by blood. Even Arthur had already sensed this.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? LET HIM GO _IMMEDIATELY_ AND FIGHT AGAINST YOUR OWN KIND. THE STINK OF YOUR COWARDICE IS PLAGUING THE AIR"

The Alpha holding him spoke for the first time and Merlin heard no fear in his voice, only the desire to dominate and provoke, to win.

"Certainly. But first we will make sure that this lovely Beta stays in our part of the field, behind our lines... He is a doctor, isn't he? We have established it during the two days we have been following you. We really need a healer in our pack... considering this damned epidemic that is destroying all the kingdoms"

Arthur moved forward. His eyes were black because of his pupils, dilated with rage. Fury was drawing his every muscle.

The knights were behind him, ready.

"Let him go, now... and when I'm done with you you'll receive mercy and a quick death. Otherwise, your death is going to be a prolonged torment"

The other man laughed.

"Uhuuu... I see a personal interest in this pretty face"

Merlin felt the blade of the sword coming up to his face and scratching his cheek. He felt his skin burning and a trickle of blood reaching his lips.

Then, Arthur snapped with a high and mighty roar, a scream that cut the air.

"LET HIM GO AND FIGHT! NOW!"

"Well, well... what an exaggerated interest. Perhaps… is this your Beta mate, then? It will be even more fun fucking him when I'm done with you"

Merlin felt Arthur's nature finally breaking, his smell changing and becoming more animalistic, as if he was like a big wolf, ready to bite his prey. Merlin could almost imagine the fangs, discovered by the cut lips...

Gwaine, Percival and Leon ran too, when the Prime commanded it, attacking the four Alphas behind their leader. The clatter of swords cut the air, while the horses of the assailants fled and Arthur continued to advance towards him and his attacker. Merlin struggled to remain standing, frozen by fear.

Arthur's voice remained dark, sunk in his instincts.

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL IMPALE YOUR CORPSE... HEADLESS"

Arthur's next roar was high and fierce unlike any Merlin had ever heard before.

The brunet saw the battle escalating and there was nothing he could do as he was knocked to the ground and forcefully pushed away. The Alpha that had imprisoned him grabbed a second sword and met Arthur.

Breathing and thinking straight was a slow and painful torment while witnessing that battle. Everything seemed foggy, a huge cloud of dust that was blurring the colors of the day. Then, he finally saw the enemy Alphas falling under Gwaine, Leon and Percival's blows and Arthur stabbing his opponent, without even giving him the time to get too close.

The last thing Merlin saw before passing out was Arthur slitting the throat of the leader of the pack, the blood spattering all over the blond, that Alpha's body without the head.

Then, darkness.

* * *

When Merlin awoke, he was inside the shelter, alone. Torches illuminated the alcove where he had found himself. Arthur's bedroll was again next to his, familiar, comforting, a slow pain in the soul.

He touched his cheekbone: it had been cleaned. Someone must have done it. It was only a scratch, so he immediately moved his hand.

He had just stood up, when a shadow entered the room, standing near the orange torches and staying in the dim light in front of him.

The light was dancing around him slowly, warming his figure. In that moment, after he had fought and won for him, he was even more beautiful and regal.

Arthur…

His presence was so warm that Merlin wanted _to scream_.

"Are you all right?"

Arthur's voice had resumed its usual amber tone and his smell had returned warm. He had cleaned up from the blood that he had spilled.

Merlin nodded and the Prince sighed in relief.

"The wound?"

Merlin felt his concern. Arthur was still obviously shaken: he had thought he was about to lose him, _to lose his mate_... and everything was still on him and on his skin. Merlin could feel it in Arthur.

"It's just a scratch."

Arthur nodded and approached him to see his face more clearly, to make sure he was real.

In that moment, Arthur's eyes were vulnerable, as Merlin had never seen them before, not even when they had become one, not even when his orgasm had made them wet.

He could feel his barriers vanishing, his heart trembling slowly, his fear coming alive. A fear that he had never felt in him during the fight and that instead was terrified him in front of him now.

Arthur nodded slowly, lowering his shoulders, relaxing.

"...Good"

Merlin came closer to him in turn.

"Have you really impaled him? After chopping his head off?"

Arthur clenched his jaw, hard.

"He deserved what happened to him for touching you"

Merlin shook his head.

"Was it really necessary to be so cruel? He was already dead"

Arthur approached him, his eyes a thin line, his breath almost inaudible.

"He had been warned. I gave him a chance"

Merlin shook his head.

"But going so far... after his death? In a so barbaric way..."

Arthur arrived on his lips. The tension exited from his heart after a long time.

"I did it for YOU"

Merlin stared at him, unblinking.

"Next time don't be so mercilessly with a dead man. Such acts make us similar to those we condemn and detest, due to their barbarism"

Arthur grabbed him and dragged him against the wall, crushing him with his body, breathing against him. Merlin's hands struggled to hug his muscles as tense as they were, while clinging to his shoulders.

"Are you saying that I should have let you die? Haven't you realized yet how nature is like? How long have you been living out of the world? The law of the strongest bends even the noblest of the souls!" Arthur said breathlessly.

Arthur felt judged. He could not stand his accusatory stare, even if Merlin was not accusing him, but rather trying to make him regain his genuine and loyal nature, which the brunet had always seen in him.

It scared him to know that Arthur was capable of such cruel acts.

"I'm just saying that that Alpha was a barbarian and that perhaps he had deserved to die, but you're a better man than that gesture at the end. I'm just saying that if you want to create a better world, you should start now... firstly by showing a noble heart and pure and fair feelings toward those who least deserve them. He was dead, can you understand? What was the point of being so cruel?"

Arthur grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, breathing on his lips.

Merlin had hit him: Arthur knew he was right, but his anxiety about what had happened had not gone away yet. Merlin could read it in his every gesture and breathe...

"Damn it! Do you have any idea what I went through? Felt? When that ... rat ... dared to put his hands around your neck? When... he said he wanted to...take you?"

Merlin clung to his arms because in his fury Arthur was lifting him against the wall. His feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"Just the thought that he could have _had you_ ... that he could have taken you away from me..."

Merlin breathed after a long time, knowing he had exaggerated before.

Arthur would have never done such a horrible thing if he hadn't been so furious.

"Arthur..."

"... It had sent my blood to my brain. I wasn't able to pull myself up the well of fear, anger and animal instinct I had fallen into... I had blacked out for a while"

Merlin looked at him and saw his pain. He felt the hurt and the hell that Arthur had lived. They may have not established the Bond, but Merlin was his Omega and Arthur had defended him as such.

Even if the blond hadn't realized it yet, still believing he was a Beta.

"I... I thought that nothing would have been enough to appease me: not his death and not even all his dripping blood. Nothing could satisfied me enough to make me return from that madness, from the animal I had become. My men were scared"

Merlin nodded slowly, defeated, softening against him. His body gave in against his Alpha.

Arthur too lowered his head against him, defeated.

"I have managed to be back to my old self only when I saw you here, safe and sound"

Arthur was shaking and Merlin lifted his face to kiss him on the lips.

When he did, he could swear he was able to feel the taste of salt on his mouth.

…Tears?

Arthur was superior and his greatness lived in his soul, but he was also a man and as such, he could still be crushed by his own nature.

He had only protected his mate. This didn't make him a monster like their assailants.

The gesture he did at the end was something that ashamed him first. He had not been able control himself and had even ended up being scared of yourself.

Merlin hugged him even more, looking for something more, for something that he had always denied him and that he was demanding for himself in that moment.

He began to undress him, desperate to feel his skin, his warmth, his Alpha power on him, his big and virile member against and inside him.

Arthur had fought for him, for the two of them...

And he had won.

"Take me, Arthur... now"

Arthur stared at him, eyes already dark with desire. His breath was short and hot, looking for peace. He was surprised by Merlin's new boldness, as his strong hands responded to the call and stripped him. Eventually Arthur freed only one leg due to the urge to take Merlin as soon as possible...

Arthur pressed himself against Merlin with a lot of force, penetrating him there, against the cold wall to reestablish his domination. Merlin's free leg was hooked behind his back; the other was still imprisoned in his pants, pressed against the wall, as Arthur possessed him forcefully, without restrain, cursing at each thrust to keep one-step away from him, as he had to in order not to hurt him...

Merlin thought he could die in front of Arthur's rude statement of possession. He melted completely against him.

He begged breathless.

"Harder..."

Merlin almost couldn't recognize his own voice as he begged him to make him his ... to take him until it hurt...

"Arthur... harder..."

The Alpha literally pinned him to the wall, lifting him so much and so hard to leave red marks on his white sweaty skin...

" _Harder_..."

Merlin felt the stones against his flesh, shaping his body, while Arthur's muscles increased their power to penetrate him harder, his breath a continuous cry in his ears. His sobs rose higher at each thrust.

"Ask me again, Merlin... ask me to pleasure you..."

Merlin bit Arthur's lip so hard it hurt...

"Fuck me... harder..."

One of Arthur's hands shot up to immobilize him, leaving his white ass to grab his head harshly to turn it sideway, sinking in his neck...

"Faster... Arthur... _faster_..."

Merlin was almost unable to move, pinned by the thrusts...

"And now Merlin... tell me... tell me you're mine... I want to hear you say it aloud. Tell me you'll always be mine..."

Merlin felt his heart breaking free at that brave request. Arthur was showing his vulnerability. He was asking him _a promise_. Only fucking was not enough anymore for him… it had never been enough. And now he was expressly asking him to be his mate, asking it directly to his heart...

"TELL ME"

Merlin bit his ear. Then, he whispered a long answer, defeated. He knew he could chose only one path...

"I'm yours ... only yours"

At that, Arthur yelled, coming, moving a little away from him, confused and stunned. He pinched the base of his penis with his fingers in order to prevent his Knot - suddenly filled with pleasure and belonging - to swell even more. He was confused to notice this strange phenomenon and lost himself in a high-pitched whine, while Merlin too was hurting himself in order not to beg him to establish the Bond with him ... coming.

 _That was close ... really close ... they had almost let the Bond take them_.

.

Arthur releases him and Merlin's feet could finally touched the ground, while the Alpha was still embracing him tightly to imprint himself everywhere on him.

 _Arthur was panting with his eyes closed and Merlin could not look at him because it hurt him to see him being pushed away like that by his instinct_.

"I can't believe ... that I can feel something so intense for someone who is not an Omega. My Knot ...had almost formed..."

Merlin was not even looking at him when he answered.

He couldn't, not now. He could not lie to him while looking at his face after having loved him like that and after having surrendered himself to him completely.

Well, almost completely.

"The extreme Domination Phase you have felt today ... must have altered your biorhythm. It can happen... I'm talking about the Knot obviously"

A half-truth, split by each panting word.

A lie that Arthur would accept, since Merlin was a doctor.

His Alpha's breath was irregular on his skin, but Merlin could feel him smiling.

"Enough with only shagging. You're my mate now"

This time, Merlin wanted to answer him while looking at him in the eyes, so that from that day on Arthur would have no more doubts.

Because even though they couldn't have the Bond, the fact that they were mates was clear like night and day and Merlin didn't want to deny it anymore.

He just would have to find the strength and the courage to resist every day, as he had done right then, without risking both their lives and with a Bond that they had already created in their minds and in their hearts.

"Yes. I'm your mate"

Arthur smiled. Then, he lifted him up bridal style and carried him on his bedroll, making him lie down beside him, wrapping his body so he could warm and cradle him.

They fell asleep slowly, without even realizing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**For Ship.**

 **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**

 **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**

 **Cover image by Jessica**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7 OF 14**

* * *

Arthur stopped the horse once arrived on the top of a promontory. He sniffed the smell of the salty air, observing before him the blue of the sea, reaching the horizon ... Gedref was before their eyes, finally.

With one eye, he saw Merlin stopping in turn, for the first time by his side as his mate. The others were behind them.

After their stop in the castle, they had ridden for two hours, exactly as planned, and the lights of the torches of a small village were now clearly visible in the distance. They would arrive there in no more than half an hour.

Merlin caught his eye, sensing his thoughts, and Arthur nodded in assent, making a half turn and starting to move again. He looked proud and confident but also very tired.

He had not slept well.

After making love to Merlin in the previous hours and after falling in a deep sleep at first, the blond had woken almost immediately, feeling a restlessness in the soul that didn't want to leave him alone.

While holding his mate in his arms, he had thought a lot about what had happened between them in recent days, from their first meeting and approach up to where they were now. And the more he had thought, the more he had become desperate for answers he could not find and the more he had been forced to ask himself the right questions; even if asking them hurt too much, because they put everything back on the table... Yet, as much as he wanted to push them away, they remained there.

He had wanted Merlin.

Strongly...

Since the first time he had seen him, he had claimed him for himself and in the end had taken him by force, without consent, at least at the beginning. He had forced things, forcing events to take the turn that he had decided, without caring for nothing but his own desires, his own selfishness...

…his own stubbornness, that was part of his nature.

He had never acted like that before and had not even recognized himself in that raw manifestation of his own race, in that behaving in a totalitarian way, which he had always hated in the other Alphas.

He had done what he wanted and Merlin had given in, as it was natural to happen, but Arthur wasn't proud of his actions. He didn't even know how much of Merlin he really possessed.

How much of his soul?

How much of his heart?

In all that manipulated situation, how much of him Arthur could say to be able to call his?

Of course, in the last hours, things had changed ... now the doctor was by his side willingly, but the situation was still not clear: Merlin was not an easy _prey_ to bend, to tame. The brunet was different from all the people he had ever met...

He was very stubborn, tenacious, his spirit was indomitable, proud, brave... a diamond whose light was dazzling even in daylight… a perfect mix of strength and power combined with extreme sweetness with undeniable charm, a unique and irresistible beauty...

And indeed, Arthur had not managed to resist him.

Although he was the Alpha and the one to have the power to dictate when and how between them ... he had been the first one to succumb.

The fact that Merlin was not an Omega upset him.

That was the feeling that was forcing him to ask himself the right questions.

His instinct were rebelling strongly to this fact. On the contrary, it continued to shout at him to pay more attention, to dig deeper, to analyze better, to smell him better, to test his glands and his smell...

And Arthur had done that too.

In the last forty-eight hours, his pheromones had wrapped and attacked the brunet so fiercely that if he had been an Omega under suppressors, he would have responded by revealing his true smell, but this had not occurred.

Well, apparently, Merlin was really a Beta and all seemed pretty damn simple, but instinctively Arthur still could not see the bottom of the water in which he was swimming; he could not touch it, as if the water was too deep, or as if its clarity was too fake, too perfect, artificial.

Moreover, he could still remember on his skin the two occasions where they had loved each other in a more extreme way, leaving him in the most atrocious doubts.

At one time, Merlin had grabbed him and pushed him against his neck, exposing the base of the neck where the glands of the Bond were, and Arthur had felt it: Merlin had wanted him to bite him...

During the other ... well. It had left Arthur with even more doubts.

His Knot had swollen and in that situation, dictated by his instinct, his questions had magnified enormously.

He had been almost certain, while exploding in pleasure, that his body _had felt_ Merlin, _had really recognized him as an Omega_.

In fact, even that orgasm had been more intense, complete, intoxicating...

The Knot had swollen in order to establish the Bond and Arthur had been left shocked by that natural reaction.

So, how could he continue to evade the right questions?

Could Merlin be an Omega, hidden somehow by methods that he might not know?

All this deserved at least a thorough investigation and Arthur had every intention to speak with an expert about this. Once discussed the most important things, he would ask the doctor they were looking for to give him a hand to dissolve all doubts about this situation.

Even after and despite what he had said to Merlin that morning.

A few hours after having made love and after having watched him sleeping, Merlin had woken up and Arthur (confused and defeated, crushed by his unstable thoughts and even more difficult hours) had abandoned himself to a statement that he had immediately regretted, considered all his suspicions.

" _I'm glad you're a Beta. If you had been an Omega, I would have never been able to have you ... and my lust for you is too strong. This means we can be together_ "

Merlin had only stare at him; then, he had given himself again and again, in silence, when Arthur had started to stroke him to take him again. Their bodies had been exhausted because of the pleasure. Yet, nothing more had happened, or at least nothing comparable to the two times the Knot had swollen or Merlin had asked for the bite...

Reflecting on the differences with the other times, Arthur had felt as if Merlin had brought everything under his control.

As if he had built other walls between them.

Then, they had stood up and somewhat Merlin had returned as distant as he had been at the beginning of everything, despite being Arthur's mate now, which had confirm even more his thesis that the young man was trying to keep full and absolute control over their relationship.

For fear that things would go down?

The more he had thought about it, the more Arthur had found himself convinced that his theories were absolutely founded and that perhaps he was not imagining things. Therefore, he had decided to get to the root of the matter.

.

Now Arthur was staring at Merlin, who was joking and laughing with Gwaine about something he didn't know, and even while looking at him in that moment, his instinct was telling him only one truth: Omega, without Bond, but absolutely with no smell.

The healer they were looking for would give him a clear explanation about all this; Arthur would demanded it, because now he couldn't live with these doubts anymore.

* * *

As soon as they reached the village (about fifty houses carved into the limestone), they were surrounded by suspicious people, who approached their group cautiously, full of questions about their presence in their land.

What on earth were some Alphas doing in that forgotten land? Obviously, they remained alert, maybe even afraid, and Arthur immediately tried to reassure them. But they, as Betas, recognized Merlin as one of them and asked for him to explain the reasons that had led them to their village.

Merlin took charge of the mediation, sensing their distrust and fear. To pacify them, he spoke only of a part of their mission, neglecting to tell them about the Catha.

He thought to begin by saying that they had not come to stay, because from experience, having lived with Betas and knowing their distrust toward Alphas, he knew that those words would calm them down.

"Sorry for the intrusion in your village... We are just passing through. We will go away very soon... We would like to buy supplies and medicines... therefore, we have to see your doctor, because we really need to talk to him… We have heard rumors of his abilities and this is why we are here"

Arthur stiffened on the horse, remaining silent. He approved Merlin's choice to speak on behalf of all of them, but while he was watching him better, he sensed that something was wrong with him: it was obvious that his mate was not feeling well, that it was hard for him even to talk… Arthur was starting to worry about him.

A middle-aged man, bald with light eyes and a proud face, met them, speaking for the other Betas. Evidently, he was their leader.

"My name is Alator. I'm the leader of this village. I welcome you among my people, since yours is a visit with a purpose, namely to resupply. In this case, we are happy to offer you our hospitality. You can leave your horses in our stables and, if you like, someone can treat them instead of you. You should rest, while you eat and tell me what you need from us"

Merlin nodded and turned to Arthur, who was the first to dismount and deliver his horse in the care of the locals.

"Leon, take the beasts where these men tell you to and pay the price they ask"

Arthur's first knight dismounted too, followed by the others. Arthur's gesture showed that the group of Alphas wanted to build a relationship of mutual trust with the Betas, which was absolutely unusual in those dark times.

In fact, the head of the Betas appreciated the gesture.

"Good. If you want to follow me then, I will take you to our healer's house. There, we can talk about the reasons that have urged you to leave your lands to come here"

Arthur nodded and Merlin too dismounted and handed over his horse. However, when he did, barely touching the ground, he felt like fainting and suddenly, everything became dark.

Arthur was immediately at his side to support him as he lost consciousness. The concern for his mate was drawn on his face and every muscle, while the head of the village turned toward a man at his side...

"Change of plan. Please ... go and call Gaius. Tell him to come here right away. One of the strangers is not feeling well. We'll talk later. Now there is an immediate need to give him medical attention"

Merlin remained unconscious and Arthur noticed he was feverish in his arms, helpless. He turned, frightened and tense, to thank the man.

"Thank you so much for your welcome and for your kindness"

The Beta nodded slowly, staring at Arthur. He trusted him instinctively, filing the prince's blue and sincere eyes with hope for the world, which his heart had no longer been listening to in a long time, and with it the caress of the wind on his face again. He wished to say something, but he didn't, knowing that if fate would get it right, the time to talk would come soon.

* * *

An elderly man, with loose long gray hair and dressed in a soft leather long red gown, met them, fixing them with a steady and proud gaze, without hostility. He turned to Arthur calmly and looked at Merlin, still unconscious in his arms.

His voice was sweet as a balm on Arthur's nerves in that moment of tension.

"Stranger ... let me take a look at him now"

Arthur pulled Merlin away from his chest: his breathing was fast, irregular; he was burning everywhere.

His voice came out weak, but full of expectation, "Are you the doctor?"

The other nodded, coming closer to them. He began to check Merlin's vital signs: pulse, responsiveness and eyelids.

Arthur continued.

"He is Merlin, my mate. He is a doctor too. I don't know what happened ... he has just fainted all of sudden"

The man lifted his kind gaze on him, nodding.

"Call me Gaius. Hurry; let's get him in my lab. Take him and follow me"

Arthur got up with Merlin in arm, walking behind the healer.

"Do you think he has the yellow fever?"

Arthur realized that until then he had tried to ward off that idea from his mind with all his strength, but the thought that Merlin might have been infected was eating him up inside.

The senior doctor turned and this time his expression was relaxed, encouraging.

"No. He is just very dehydrated... enough to have succumbed to the fever. Perhaps in these last few days has he failed to protect himself? Has he been too exposed to the heat and not rested enough? I will give him some ointments to lower his temperature and some water, enriched with supplementations. Then he must rest and everything will be fine. He will recover and he is not life threatening"

Arthur sighed, nodding. He was finally able to breathe again.

"Percival... can you bring Merlin's bags, please?"

The knight behind him nodded, grabbing the doctor's personal effects, and followed them.

.

When they got inside the house of the healer, Arthur settled Merlin on a special bed indicated by the doctor. Gaius took some ingredients and prepared the ointments needed to make Merlin come to. Then, he opened Merlin's medical bag, the one the knight had just brought, obviously suspicious of something but without showing it. Then, he responded to Arthur's astonished gaze.

"I have to check the medicines to avoid giving him something to which he may be allergic. If he is, he should have marked his personal medicines among the others"

Arthur's expression to that explanation was akin to an apology and Gaius continued.

"And now, excuse me but you have to get out. This young man needs rest and I to do my job. Keep calm; I promise he will recover. I'll warn you as soon as he awakes"

Leaving the room, Arthur nodded at the door, following Percival, finally calmer.

"We'll be outside"

Gaius smiled as he closed Merlin's bag. He leaned toward the unconscious boy in front of him, as he answered to the Alpha.

"Refresh calmly. You have all the time in the world"

.

When the door finally closed, Gaius did the thing he had wanted to do right away since he saw the young doctor before him, heard his name, and even before, when he heard of the arrival of a group of Alphas, including a Prime with the looks of _'A great leader',_ as someone had cleverly reported.

He pulled up Merlin's jacket, exposing the skin under his shoulder blade. He was looking for something he expected to find. When he found that the birthmark, a few shades darker than the white skin of the young man, was exactly where it should have been if Merlin was who he thought he was, Gaius sighed with relief, exhaustion and hope, as his eyes filled with tears.

He redressed the young doctor.

* * *

When Merlin awoke, he had to squeeze his eyes a few times to focus on the face before him.

"What happened? Are we in Gedref? In the village? Who are you?"

Gaius straightened up in his seat.

The dehydration had proved to be more serious than he had expected. It had taken at least a couple of hours to get over the fever... Then the doctor, recalling the ointments that he had seen in the bag of the young man, had understood the reasons for Merlin's fluid loss.

"My name is Gaius"

The old doctor seemed to be waiting for a reaction that didn't arrive. Defeated, he continued.

"I am the doctor of this village. You're here with me because you have lost consciousness"

Merlin nodded slowly and tried to get up.

"No... You can't. You passed out because of too much dehydration. You may feel a strong dizziness if you stand up, or nausea or vomiting"

Merlin laid down, nodding.

"Yes... I know. I'm a doctor too"

Gaius smiled.

"Yes, they told me. Well ... even better then…I can speak freely. Your body, my boy, had arrived here strongly weakened. Hadn't you noticed the dehydration?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yes, and I had also tried to protect myself as best I could, but we have been traveling for days and it has been hard to do it... I had also drunk more, much more. I can't explain why this has happened..."

Gaius sighed, nodding. Then, he leaned toward the bag of medicine of the other man, grabbing Merlin's suppressors, and when Merlin saw them, he was about to spring forward, worried, but then he remembered that the man in front of him was a doctor, an Omega like him and that had been hiding for years like him. So he relaxed.

"These suppressors ... have you greatly reduced the interval between a dose and the other?"

Merlin nodded, embarrassed.

"Yes... you know... when you travel with Alphas..."

Gaius sighed.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I saw your mate earlier. I understand why you had done it ... you had to cover yourself. But the so frequent use of these medicines has caused a greater release of heat, and therefore the dehydration"

Merlin ran a hand over his face, astonished.

"I didn't know it could happen..."

Gaius nodded.

"Generally it doesn't. But because of the extreme temperatures of the past few days, your body has collapsed. Not to mention that perhaps the constant contact with an _Alpha mate and his pheromones_ must have destabilized your instincts and your nature. The decision to take more suppressors was correct and in fact it had allowed you to stay hidden, but your body has paid the price"

Merlin shrugged, blushing.

"Yes, I know that maybe I'm playing with fire"

The man's expression was so sweet that left Merlin speechless.

"You don't have to find excuses with me. I'm not judging you. There is no need to do that... MERLIN EMRYS"

Hearing someone saying his full name, his OMEGA name that his family had given him when he was born and that no one knew, shocked him… and this time he sat up.

"How do you know my real name? Who told you? What...?"

The man leaned over to stroke the brunet's cheek.

"You really don't remember your godfather?"

Merlin sank in his memory, fishing out the imagines of an almost forgotten life, another existence, made of warmth and family, of two parents, happy and in love, of a six-year-old child who did not know that the world had been about to take everything away from him.

And he saw a man. A man his father was so fond of and that had kept Merlin in his arms when he was first born, becoming his godfather: The doctor who had assisted in his birth and that had seen him growing up.

Until destiny had ruined everything.

"GAIUS..."

The other nodded and Merlin got up and hugged him, suddenly eager to be reunited with him. He was holding back the tears, as the old doctor was doing too.

"Gaius! Where have you been? What have you done in these past years? What happened to you when our village had been destroyed and us Omegas imprisoned?"

Gaius stepped back, his face relaxed after the tension.

"I will also ask you the same questions, Merlin, and there will be time to talk and to tell each other everything... but now there's someone who wants to see you and who has been very worried. Don't you think it'd be better to let him in and reassure him, before he breaks down my door?"

Merlin slightly laughed and nodded. In that moment the door opened and Arthur, summoned by someone, came in a hurry, eager to see with his own eyes that Merlin was all right.

"Merlin! Are you OK?"

Merlin nodded, lying back down. He stared at the men in front of him… he felt they were both part of his future.

"Yes ... and I will recover soon"

Arthur sighed in relief, approaching him. Once arrived next to his bed, he turned back to the old healer.

"I thank you very much on behalf of myself and my companions. You have saved one of us"

Gaius shrugged, smiling.

"Oh... You don't need to thank me Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther, Prince of Devon. I only did my duty"

Arthur stared at him. Then, he looked at Merlin, thinking he had been the one to tell the healer who he was.

Once reassured about his mate's conditions, he returned to his role as a leader and a guide, conscious of how little time they had, of the agreements with Morgana, of the anxiety about Elyan's conditions, of the fact that probably their searching wouldn't finish in that village and that not all the answers would come from that place. Therefore, he continued on his path, explaining the reasons that had led them in that village.

"So, Gaius. Now that Merlin has recovered, do you think we can talk about our mission and the reasons why we are here? Or do you think it would be better to wait, so that Merlin can take part of the talks with us?"

Gaius stared at him and then at Merlin, still lying on the bed.

"Oh, two words will not bring back the fever or weaken a so strong young man... we can talk now. I was about to eat. What about you? Would you like to join me as we talk about what you need? Or have you already eaten with your men in one of the houses I had made someone prepare for you in the village, Arthur?"

Gaius had spoken with Alator before, stating that the foreigners would be staying a few days at least, so that Merlin could recover and above all because he was aware that the issues they had to discuss would be important and long, vital. Therefore, the Betas, encouraged by their doctor, had prepared everything to host the new arrivals.

And Arthur had paid again for their trouble, even before the locals had finished organizing a place for them.

Arthur shook his head: he had not eaten, he couldn't, too worried about Merlin.

But now, he noticed he was very hungry.

"Perfect. Just give me a few minutes to heat the fish soup"

Merlin smiled: it had been a long time since he had eaten fish and he suddenly wanted it very much, as if those hours really seemed a new beginning.

Gaius smiled back at him.

"Maybe today you should just eat some broth, okay? Your stomach is too weak now"

Merlin nodded and Arthur sat beside him on the bed, while Gaius walked away, leaving the two young men alone to stare at each other in the eyes.

Arthur scrutinized Merlin thoroughly, searching for answers about a truth that was still in the dark for him...

… And Merlin was trying with all his strength to keep what he was hidden in a mist more than ever, even at the cost of his health.

"The others? Are they OK?"

Arthur ignored him, avoiding speaking once again of someone who was not the brunet.

Merlin always worries about everyone, neglecting himself… things had to change.

"How did you manage to take care of us constantly and neglecting your health at the same time?"

Merlin shrugged, smiling forcibly, unable to tell him the truth. He opted for a half admission.

"My work often absorbs me so much that I tend to ignore the precautions that I suggest to others"

Merlin watched Arthur's face, drawn by doubts, and tried to joke, while the other man crossed his arms, staring at him in a so penetrating way to break somehow his armor and touch his most vulnerable and exposed part...

"...Besides, I have been living alone for a long time... no one has ever really worried about me before. I think I've even developed a kind of masochism that pushes me too far. Habit, I suppose"

Arthur got up. Merlin could not read his expression, his thoughts, and he didn't like that feeling.

"Do you need help to stand up? Do you want to sit at the table with us?"

Merlin nodded, looking away to release the tension.

"Yes, I want to. But you have to give me a hand. Until tomorrow I probably will not have enough strength..."

Arthur lowered himself, bringing one of Merlin's arms to his own neck, lifting him up and holding him so that he could stand up.

"Living so isolated has made you independent and strong, but also reckless"

Merlin smiled, shrugging.

"It was a compliment or an insult?"

Arthur clenched his mouth to one side.

"Both"

"Apparently, medicine is not my only talent"

The look that Arthur sent him made him feel dizzy, and not because of his weak status.

He felt the Alpha's other arm wrapping around his waist, while slowly walking to reach Gaius.

"No... but so are stubbornness and recklessness"

This time he laughed aloud and for the first time, Merlin saw Arthur laughing too, a relaxed laugh, beautiful, devoid of his usual tension and royalty and majesty. In that moment, he was just a beautiful young man, still a prince because of the beauty of the person he was and not because of his title.

Merlin would have liked to capture that clear sound with a breath, there, in that moment; to kiss his lips and sink into him.

"You say that almost as if I had to change it ... Is there even a cure?"

When Arthur answered, he felt his hand wrapping his waist even more, with passion.

"Exactly what we are trying to do now. Let someone think in your place sometime..."

His heart skipped a beat, when it warmed up slowly, in a longer breath.


	8. Chapter 8

_**For Ship.**_

 _ **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**_

 _ **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**_

 _ **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**_

 _ **Cover image by Jessica**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8 OF 14**_

* * *

..

. .

Gaius finished serving the soup, while Arthur and Merlin remained silent to collect their thoughts, focusing on what they needed to say. Sitting on the bench, Arthur was staring at his mate, clenching his jaw, determined to speak first.

The senior doctor sat down, but not eating, sensing his guests' urgency to talk to him, obviously necessary. Therefore, he went straight to the point.

"A so large group of Alphas, away from their kingdom, one of the most important one, if not the most important of England, who has traveled for long to reach a land like this one, insignificant, cannot be an accident. As it cannot be an accident the fact that a doctor is travelling with them. A prince, a king, never leaves his people, except when due to important reasons"

Arthur nodded… he too hadn't started eating yet, still staring at Gaius. He shrugged and took his place as the leader he was, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Like you said, my journey is not a coincidence. I and my knights have been away from home for months now: in just over a week it will be the winter solstice and we have left our land that same day last year"

Gaius stared at him.

"The winter solstice... I still find it absurd to think about time by using the memory of the seasons, forgotten by nature... and yet, men cannot separate themselves from what used to be their culture"

Merlin, who had listened in silence to the conversation, smiled slightly, staring at Gaius to answer him tenderly.

None of them had experienced the things of which those words preserved the flavor, but they strongly felt the importance of what they represented.

"It happens because we all need to keep alive a minimum of hope even at the end of time, and with it our humanity. Otherwise, abandoning what we used to be, our history, there would really be nothing left"

Gaius nodded.

"Wise words for someone so young, who certainly has a lot more enthusiasm than an old man like me. And now, tell me why you are here"

Arthur stared at Merlin, silently telling his mate that he would be the one to start.

His voice was firm and Merlin could feel the influence he had as a great leader spreading in the room. Yet his aura surrounded them in a delicate way, without prevaricating in any way. The blond owned a royalty and majesty that was charming even Gaius… Merlin could feel it. The doctor seemed almost as impatient as they to discuss this issue.

"We have come in this land due to a twofold mission. Being a physician, Merlin came here to look for answers on the yellow fever epidemic that has been raging in Britain for the past months, having learned from a traveler in his village that here in Gedref you have apparently found them..."

Gaius raised his eyebrow and nodded, as if to confirm it, before staring at Arthur and then at Merlin. Then, the Alpha continued, now more relaxed after having received a more encouraging response on at least one of the things he was interested in.

"On the other hand, I and my men are traveling in search of a man: an eldest, an ancient languages specialist, known only to the chosen few, who once belonged to a people who had lived in Britain long time ago… at least that's what I heard"

Gaius nodded his head in agreement. "The language of the masters, the so-called Cathas..."

Arthur seemed to light up when he understood that the doctor was aware of the legends and continued.

"This man should be the descendant of some peoples who should have arrived from outer space, from other dimensions in the universe, from other worlds; peoples that once had landed on our planet through a portal of energy... and that had seemed to have the ability to know and master all nature's most powerful elements, to talk to animals..."

Gaius spoke again, confirming the fact that he knew what the Alpha was talking about.

"The people of the Dragonlords... originating in the Dragon constellation. They were called like this because they had brought those extraordinary and dangerous magical beings on Earth and because only they were able to tame them easily"

Arthur clenched his fists.

"Exactly ... the dragons, which men have exterminated for their own profit over the centuries: first by using them and then, when these beings rebelled against them, by imprisoning them, ignoring the legacy left by their Lords, killing all dragons"

Arthur was speaking with the soul full of expectations for that conversation: up to that moment, he had never met anyone in his life who knew his people's legends...

"In a time, now lost in history, they had created a civilization, never seen before. They had voluntarily chosen to join and to generate children with some earthlings, becoming the progenitors of a new kind of human being, one of nobler blood. This is why the children of those unions were called the CHOSEN ONES, namely the keepers of that Great Truth, which had to be handed down over the millennia... Human men and women of cosmic descent that one day will return to their original home, if they wished to"

"Or in case of need"

Gaius's response sounded deliberately prophetic.

Arthur nodded.

Merlin was shaking and could hear his heart beating faster, as he listened to Arthur talking about things that he had never heard before, but that he felt true and real, more than all the written and known history he had always studied, despite seeming just legends.

He tensed, hardly breathing, as he stared at Arthur and then at Gaius alternately.

The old man continued.

"The Pendragons. The Chosen ones. The ones who still bear the blood of those who had arrived from the stars a long time ago. The ones who will be saved"

Arthur nodded.

"My people. My direct ancestors. The mixed-blood men. My father was the last King of our noble lineage and now, I am his successor. In my veins runs the essence of the earthmen, but also of the Dragon. On the other hand, the man I'm looking for, the Catha, is the last pure-blood, the last descendant of the peoples of the stars, born from both parents with the blood of the dragon. He should be the last Wise Man, since the one we knew is now dead. The name of this man, an Omega, should be EMRYS, and he should possess the ability and the key to lead us to safety. Any idea who he might be? Do you know him? You must be a very learned man if you are familiar with the legends of my people"

Gaius stared at Arthur, saying nothing, and Arthur shook his head, misunderstanding his silence.

"You must be thinking these are just fairy tales. And yet ... all these stories have within them not only the beauty of a forgotten past, but also the hope for a present that is ending. The winter solstice has always meant strong solar flares and this year the forecasts for that day are even direr, terrible for life, given the force with which the sun is destroying these lands. We could really be at the final days of the world … and all of us should desperately cling to this possibility to save ourselves, so that human race may survive somehow. We have a vital need to track down the last master"

Gaius sighed and at the same time started eating, purposely ignoring Merlin's astonished gaze next to him, feeling it full of confusing questions. In that moment, the old doctor chose to protect him.

Merlin was still too inexperienced about those things to drag him offhand in the middle of all this.

"Let's take one step at a time, Your Highness ... the things to say are innumerable. I'll start by telling you that the two reasons why you are here are closely related ... there is a lot to clarify, to discuss, to talk about... Our journey toward a new future has just begun. Besides, I too have been waiting for you, for a long time in fact. I still cannot believe that my prayers were answered"

Arthur tensed his shoulders, full of expectation.

"Then, are you Emrys? Are you the Catha? Can you give me some answers?"

Gaius smiled.

"No..."

Merlin held his breath, paralyzed on the spot, due to the fear that even one breath could reveal him. Obviously, he had understood that he was the Emrys Arthur had mentioned, although he had not the slightest idea what the two men were talking about.

What his role in the story was.

The fact that he had been taken from his family and from his people when he was way too young had ruined him the chance to learn about a part of his life that he had to know, a very important part, which he suddenly was missing. In that moment, he was afraid that the events of his past could interfere with the future of all of them.

The brunet stared at Gaius, fearing that the doctor could say something, dragging him in talks that he was not ready to face. However, he instantly knew that his godfather would never betray him and that he would never talk about him, at least not now.

Gaius found a different path in order to answer to Arthur.

"I'm not Emrys, but years ago I met the Catha you're looking for ... but then, I lost track of him… a long time ago"

Arthur lowered his head, shaking it, unsatisfied.

"You won't be able to help us then? You have no idea where he might be?"

Gaius finished his soup, ignoring him. Then, he continued with an anxiety in his voice that contained all the expectations about the future and every thrill for what lay ahead.

"Are you in possession of the missive ... of the parchment? The legacy of the writings handed down by the Chosen ones? Is this why you are looking for the Catha? To make him translate it? The parchment that was lost a long time ago, hidden to protect it and long sought by the Chosen ones ... the key to salvation, left by the people of the stars to their descendants"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes... My father has dedicated his entire life to look for it. But it's useless if its text remains an impenetrable mystery for us. We have no one that can translate or decipher it..."

Gaius leaned against the back of his chair, staring at him. Merlin was looking at both of them.

The Omega was paralyzed by the tension.

The brunet felt as if he was slowly sinking in despair, because the fact that Emrys could not help all of them, that he was not able to translate the missive, despite obviously being the last Catha, meant they were doomed, that all humanity was doom. He was terrified.

The path of salvation was within reach, near, but impossible, because fate had taken him from the life he should have lived, the path he should have built, the man he was supposed to become, everything (including his own family)... when human civilization had erased everything, including the dignity of all races.

.

But then Gaius went on and his heart filled with hope once again.

"Yet, not everything is lost. I may not be the last Catha, but I know the ancient language. I might be able to translate the missive"

Arthur stood still, his heart like a hammer, and Merlin felt his own moving from his chest, rising in the air ... so much that he continued the conversation for everyone.

"Have you had occasion to learn it? To study it?"

Gaius nodded, sweetly smiling at him.

"I'm happy I can help. I may not be able to fully interpret the missive… but to translate it? That's for sure"

At that, Arthur stood up, invaded by hope. He moved to take his personal bag and collect the old parchment.

When he came back and sat down, his hand was shaking due to the emotion. Yet, Merlin's voice, when the brunet turned to the elder healer, was trembling even more than his.

"You have also said that the yellow fever epidemic is closely linked to the topics we're talking about, as well as the motives that cause only few people to heal from this disease, right? Why is that?"

Gaius looked at him with sad eyes, knowing that what he was about to say would cause them a lot of pain… a pain that he knew all too well.

"There is no cure for this disease. The people who have fought it and won have healed by themselves, through their own immune system..."

Merlin bit his lips.

"As I thought. But how come that the natural defenses work for some individuals, but they don't for others?"

Gaius's shoulders slumped, the weight of that difficult truth expressed all over his posture ... and Arthur too seemed to understand.

"Merlin, sometimes the easiest explanation is before our eyes, but it's so hard to see, because it is difficult to accept"

Merlin shut his mouth at his godfather's words.

"It's a selection, isn't it? Nature itself is choosing who is going to survive. We are at the end of time ... only a few will be saved. What is happening here is a selection among the races"

Gaius's silence said much more than a thousand words. Then, Arthur softly spoke, staring at the old man in front of him.

"Only the Chosen Ones will survive"

Gaius nodded.

Merlin felt deeply won and defeated, tired. So many years of struggle were ending in a cruel choice made by nature, decided thousands of years before.

"The ones that will be saved will do so thanks to his/her DNA ... simply because destined to survive"

"What about the 'homecoming'?'"

Arthur's voice sounded bitter. Gaius stood up, picking up the missive from the Alpha's hands, when he handed it to him.

The next words hurt them even more, because they made them aware of a plan that existed since the beginning, hard and inescapable, but that now was the only chance to survive for human race. After all, in the circle of life it didn't matter who was saved, but that the race could have a future.

"The peoples of the stars had always known of the possible end of the human world, given its self-destructive nature... They had come to Earth, as a superior civilization, to give men the possibility not to end, to survive one day, in order not to disappear from the universe. For this reason, they had passed on their gene code, mixing it with earthmen', allowing human people to have a future inheritance and to improve for when it would all be over. They created the CHOSEN ONES specifically for this bigger plan"

Merlin hugged himself, feeling cold, despite the warm air around them, "We don't need to fight then. Only the chosen ones are going to survive. The keepers of the new essence… the ones who will create a new mankind... free of the barbarism that's always set it apart"

Gaius nodded and Arthur finally turned to look at them ... his eyes were the fierce and hard ones of a leader that had to remind them of the current urgencies.

"Provided that we can translate and explain the missive, enough to find the right path and save human race. As we have always wanted to"

Gaius nodded and finished.

"... and that we find a great leader, willing to guide those who will survive with courage and strength"

Merlin stared at Gaius, smiling, and then at his man: everyone in the room knew they didn't need worry about that…

The Great King, the new leader, was already among them: Arthur had always been destined for great things and his fate was now very clear.

He would become the Once (of the past that was ending) and Future King.

If all of them were destined to have a future, that's it.

* * *

Gaius put down his pen after transcribing the translation of the missing sentences in the missive.

He got up and began to read it aloud:

 _'And good luck will return,_

 _when the dragon's chosen ones will find each other._

 _When the Dragonlord_

 _will tame their prince,_

 _Just to be tamed in turn._

 _When the Alpha and the Omega will draw_

 _the constellation, tied together through the Bond,_

 _and the light of the first star will shine in the distance..._

 _The Chosen Ones will finally return_

 _up there, to the distant planet of the dragon, at home._

 _Where the ancestors and masters will welcome the Chosen Ones like brothers,_

 _in the land that is theirs too,_

 _once walked through the space portal, opened by the cosmic sacred sword..._

 _Excalibur is the path that will take home those who have survived_.'

.

Merlin realized that long tears had taken to fall on his face; he couldn't control them. He wiped them away furtively, before Arthur could see them.

He hadn't had the slightest idea of the world that Arthur and Gaius had revealed to him and at the same time, he was not even able to translate the missive, since he didn't know the mysterious language...

But now, he knew for sure that he would play his part in that story, because he knew exactly how to interpret the ancient writing.

However, he took the luxury to recover and catch his breath before speaking, because Arthur was still thickly speaking with Gaius.

"Why is it speaking of a constellation drawn by an Alpha and an Omega, Gaius? Do you know why?"

Gaius slowly nodded.

"Knowing the legends... I always thought that two people, destined to establish the Bond between them, would perhaps carry on their skin, like a birthmark, a sky map of some constellations, which would reveal the position of the planet of the Dragon in the universe... but it has always been just an idea of mine, not a sure thing"

Arthur nodded. A sense of uneasiness filled him at these words, which he decided to ignore for now, not being able to go further.

Then, he mused aloud, seeking confirmation in the other two men.

"We have to find the portal that will lead us to the planet of the dragon ... namely home. The portal is a sword"

Gaius ran a hand over his face, tired.

"Probably the last master, the Catha, must know where the portal is..."

Gaius stared at Merlin, sad, as if realizing only then that Merlin's broken destiny was a huge impediment to their mission.

Merlin stared at him. Then, the brunet's voice rose high, sweet as that of a child, singing a soft song...

" _A sword for me..._

 _Come play with me?_

 _Mine is already in my hand,_

 _You have to retrieve yours._

 _We fight like true warriors_

 _Let us fight!_

 _A sword for you ... my King._

 _A King who still hasn't got one!_

 _Let's go take it from the stone over there!_

 _Excalibur is shining, waiting for your hand,_

 _In the split mountain, where the sea enters it along with the moonlight..._

 _It is stuck fast in solid stone_

 _The sword of the dragon belongs to Courage._

 _And we, with courage, will go and get it_ "

.

Arthur was staring at him dumbfounded, a shiver in the soul and in the heart painted on his face, his breath broken; he is cold.

A thousand questions in his head, only one answer that he didn't dare to think about.

"How do you know this rhyme? What song is it? Where could you ever heart it, since it speaks about the sword Excalibur ... about the portal?"

Merlin looked down, tensed due to the memory of his father, that when he was a child had forced him to memorize this song, like a game...

A game that was going to save all their lives one day.

His parent had taken care to leave him a safe end if fate would have ended up separating them...

Balinor had taught him the legacy that Merlin would have needed more than anything else: the way to the portal.

The sword was in the split of the mountain, south of the Omega village where he had lived, now completely deserted, just a day ride from where they were now.

He knew it because he had seen the sword once, surprised that the song wasn't just a fairy tale.

As a child, he had wanted to pull it out of the rock many times, but no one had ever succeeded, since it had stayed still as stone, stuck in it.

.

Merlin looked up at his man, ready to lie to him for the umpteenth time.

In that moment, more than ever, he had to appear calm in order not to end up on a path that by bringing them to the Bond would also misled the fate of everyone else.

They had to stay focused on a single goal.

"When I was a child, I had lived in an Omega-Beta village with my family. We children used to sing it often, while playing war. It dealt with a sword that was stuck in a stone in the split of the mountain near our village, by the sea"

"Have you ever seen it?"

Merlin nodded and Gaius smiled, staring at the two men before him, and with them, at the future.

"After the translation, we have also found the interpretation. We'll find the sword and we will find the portal"

Arthur was shaking, as he started at his mate.

"Are you able to find this place? Is it possible that the sword may still be there?"

Merlin slowly nodded.

"It's at one day ride from here, toward south. The place is called Tintagel. We'll find it. No one has ever been able to pull it out. The legend was that that sword is awaiting one hand and one hand only: that of the Once and Future King, and apparently also the right time. Now, perhaps, we have both"

Arthur sat down again, shivering due to the euphoric but also confusing sensations he was feeling, filled with important and vital prophecies. Finally, he was able to release the tension that had been suffocating him for a year now, abandoned to the hope that eventually everything would be fine.

"We have to leave ...right away. The solstice is approaching ... we don't have much time"

Gaius nodded.

"And you will. But you need a plan first... I'll speak to Alator… we will convene a meeting with the others, the chosen ones of our community. Few we are... We descend from the Pendragons, which over the centuries have scattered in all the lands ... and in many other villages. This should already tell you that we too are survivors. We have been waiting for this moment for a lifetime"

Arthur slowly nodded.

"Let's assemble... I also need to talk to my knights"

Gaius nodded, while Merlin suddenly felt fatigue taking over and Gaius approached him.

"In a few hours we are having a very important meeting, Merlin. It would be better if you rest a couple of hours to regain your strength. Finish your soup and rest. Without you, it would not be the same. Sweet dreams, my boy"

Merlin nodded, drinking from his bowl. Then, he got up again, this time without Arthur's help, and went back on his bed.

The Alpha's eyes never left him.

* * *

Arthur was about to leave Gaius's house to go and talk with his men, but before leaving he stood still in front of the doctor for a moment.

Merlin was sleeping and Arthur was finally able to address the issue that was troubled him since that morning ... and now more than ever, after all those revelations.

"Gaius... I need to ask you a question"

The other man looked at him, inviting him to go ahead.

"I would really appreciate it if you could answer me with the utmost sincerity, professionalism and experience about a very personal matter"

The healer understood what the other wanted to know even before he said it.

"Merlin, my mate... he looks like a Beta and rationally I judge him as such ... but my gut keeps telling me that he could be an Omega. Do you think it is possible, even though I'm a Prime, that I may be wrong? Do you have a professional opinion you can give me? Is it possible that Merlin is an Omega the lacks the typical Omega smell because of something I'm not aware of?"

Gaius sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to their new leader and king, but neither betray Merlin.

Therefore, he tried to find a solution that could help the two young men.

"The only answer I can give you, Arthur, is that in this case, if Merlin is an Omega, you should try to understand the reasons that are forcing him to hide his nature, and respect his silence. Alternatively, you may try to talk to him in order to find a way to convince him to reveal himself. Of his own free will"

Arthur crossed his arms, tensed.

"Are you basically confirming that he may be one?"

Gaius shrugged.

"... I'm just saying that it should be him the one to tell you and nobody else… if he is one, of course. Maybe you should think about it and try finding a way to make him open up to you? However, I hope I don't need to remind you that the punishment for anyone who establishes the Bond is death"

Arthur slowly nodded, ready to go.

"Thank you, Gaius. For your honest answer and for everything"

Gaius bowed his head in reverence.

"If your mate ends up being an Omega ... I am sure that you will find a solution"

Arthur too lowered his head as to say goodbye. He left, full of many solutions in his head. However, due to his character, he could only contemplate a single path.

Merlin was an Omega? Arthur was going to force him to reveal himself.


	9. Chapter 9

For Ship.

A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.

THE STORY IS NOT MINE!

this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.

Cover image by Jessica

* * *

CHAPTER 9 OF 14

* * *

.

.

Merlin stopped behind Arthur and watched him as he took a deep breathe, as they arrived in front of the heavy wooden door that isolated the big cave from the outside.

The meeting with the village men would begin in a short time and would be held in a large room, generally used by the local people for important meetings, like the one they were about to attend to.

In that moment, Arthur had an air and a posture that Merlin had never seen before: his majesty and complete perfection radiated from him like a light. The brunet felt it under his skin, so much that he felt the need to smile at him, breathing deeper, searching his eyes.

The prince responded him with a nod of his head, ordered him to stay focused: all of them had to be very careful in those moments, because their future depended on them.

In the end, they had had to wait a whole day for the meeting to start, so that Alator, the leader of the Betas, could group all the men of the village and tell them to attend the meeting. The chief had also anticipated them that the events that everyone had been waiting for- for which they had even lost hope a long time ago - had finally started.

When Gaius had led Alator to Arthur, announcing that the prophecy was finally coming true, presenting the Prime as the Great King and their new absolute leader ... the village leader had bowed before him, silent, voluntarily offering him all his services, excited and won. However, Arthur had made him stand up, had told him that he should never bow before him and had left him his role as the leader of his people, allowing him to talk to his countrymen first, opening the way to cooperation and trust…

"Even a great king cannot rule alone, even more so when he has a whole new world to build. You may lead, but only if you have men of value by your side that can help you to understand and create what will be"

Alator had summed up his role like that, remaining at Arthur's service and acting as a bridge between the blond and his people in that time when everyone had found out about what would happen in the days ahead. The air around had filled with a new hope.

"Are you ready Merlin? Let's go in?"

The Omega nodded, following him, and Arthur wanted to add something else, but he knew that was not the right moment to do so.

The blond had spent all day in close proximity to Merlin, deliberately, without giving him a break. He had stalked and cornered him relentlessly and constantly, filling him with questions and wrapping him with his Alpha pheromones whenever he had been near. His sole purpose had been to force the brunet to reveal himself as an Omega, if he was - Arthur's doubts were still too many- but despite his Alpha tenacity, things between them had remained at a standstill.

When Arthur opened the door, a deathly silence among the men – forty, sitting on some stones around a bare table - welcomed them. Alator and Gaius rose to meet him, bowing reverently.

Arthur greeted everyone with a nod and his Knights with the eyes, who remained standing next to a wall, slightly defiladed, awaiting for his orders.

The blond's voice rose high and majestic, dominant and dark, and Merlin felt some shivers running down his spine at the thought that Arthur- that great man, leader, Prime Alpha- was really his.

Destiny had brought them together… at that point he knew: they were destined to be together, as according to the prophecy, and one day, perhaps not too far away, he was confident that they may be able to fully enjoy what they really were.

The dawn of a new future was very close and it would probably put an end to the suffering of their races.

Paying attention again to what Arthur was saying ended up being very difficult.

.

"We are gathered here to communicate and finalize our decisions... Alator has already explained everything: the prophecy that, as the Chosen Ones, you have known for years is finally coming true... like the fact that we know that in these dark days we have a chance to survive. It slays our soul knowing that not all men will have our own chances to survive. And yet, in order to go on, we have to get over it, to accept the luck that has befallen us, to think that, even with a heavy heart, human race will still have a future ... and in the end, this is all that matters"

Arthur stared at the face of every man in front of him, one by one, because he knew that for him it was easy to say certain things, given the fact he was a Chosen One. However, many of them had already lost dear friends, relatives… and they would lose many more… a fact that would still be painful and terrible for them all in the end...

Even for those who would survive and that would carry the weight of it on their shoulders.

When Arthur realized that everyone had fully understood his words, he continued.

"Alator and Gaius have already told you that the prophecy of our salvation doesn't include, however, the same for our planet. That's right. There's no need to add more: we have to leave it. In the past, our people came to Earth through an energy portal and from another dimension... and we will return there through that same portal. We don't know what's on the other side... But we know that somehow it will be home, that we will be safe there and that human race will have a new chance through us... and it is with this belief that we are going to greet and welcome the unknown"

Alator placed himself by his side to reinforce Arthur's words and to reoffer his alliance, amazed and taken by the words of their great leader. They would be difficult times from those hours ahead and they were lucky to have such an honorable man as the leader of their future, who will find them the right path.

Merlin came a bit closer to his side, captured by his fierceness.

"We don't have much time left. We know that the winter solstice will mark the end of Earth due to a huge solar explosion… and there's only a week left until December 21st. This means that we will have to move quickly, collaborate and divvy up the workload. As a descendant of the House of Pendragon and as the chosen guide and great leader, I will go in search of the portal, the sacred sword Excalibur, that you know now will open the portal to home, and there, I will wait for you. On the other hand, my men, along with Alator, will have the task of gathering the other people, the other Chosen Ones of the five kingdoms…they will need someone to go with them. I ask you to carry out this task. Some of you will have to stay here to finish organizing the journey of your people toward the split mountain where the sword awaits. You have to regroup and prepare the essential personal belongings you want to take away with you... The others will leave the village to go with my men and with Alator to the kingdoms that I will recommend them, each toward a specific land. Once there, they will gather the Chosen Ones, easy to recognize because they are the ones that have healed or been spared from the yellow fever"

Merlin looked at Arthur and at his tension.

Repeating that concept wasn't avoiding him the pain, although it had already been widely discussed.

"Each one of my men will leave at once to reach the survivors in their own lands, bringing with them a missive of mine with the Pendragon's sigil. Each of you will speak on my behalf and explain what is about to happen, gathering the Chosen Ones and taking them to the portal. I have to tell you again: we don't know how to use it; we have a vague idea, but Merlin and I will make sure to figure out what to do about this part of the prophecy that is still unknown as soon as we get there. This is why we are going to the mountain before you and wait for you there"

With a deep breath, Arthur uttered his orders, to which everyone agreed without objection.

"Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Alator... you will find some volunteers that want to leave with you… try to choose someone young, who will have more strength to stand such a difficult journey and to travel faster, more than you have ever done before"

The respondents nodded, fully accepting the will of their Great King. A murmur arose among the men sitting on the stones.

Then, at that, a strong and handsome young man stood up, expressing a common doubt among his people.

"Sire..."

"What's your name?"

"Owen... son of Alator. I wanted to ask... how will it be possible for all the Chosen Ones to reach the portal, the mountain, in only one week?"

Arthur knew that his answer would somehow turn on the faith of everyone or on the other hand, it would drag everyone into despair. Therefore, he took a long moment to reflect, in order to give them the answer they were asking for, more appropriately. Once ready, he turned to his side, asking to the others to join him with his eyes. Merlin was immediately to his right, Alator to his left, Gaius just next to the village chief, the knights behind, upright and proud to support their King.

"They'll make it. We will make it. We will succeed thanks to everyone's cooperation. We have to believe. We have to keep thinking that _destiny_ itself has given us this chance, by revealing the prophecy to us just in time. It may have happened that we weren't able to find out about the portal, not been able to trace the millenary missive and to track down the man who knows the location of the sword, namely Merlin. However, so far, everything has gone well and we have to hope that in the end everything will be fine. We have little time, that's true. But everyone will ride on horseback: every person, every luggage... We will employ every beast of the Earth to move. United we will succeed"

The young man nodded.

"I join in your confidence. I am available and at your service, Sire. I am... very fast... and my horse is well trained. If you want, I will happily follow your fastest knight toward the most distant land, in order to reach it in time. You can count on me."

Arthur nodded, his blue eyes staring into the worthy son of a chief. Then, he turned to his brown haired knight.

"Gwaine... if you find them, gather a couple of other men: the two of you will go north. You will have the map for the return journey. You leave in an hour. Good luck"

Gwaine nodded. Then, he motioned to the young man to follow him. They would be the first to leave ... and their journey would be the longest and the hardest.

They would have to stop and rest at least 3 days and Arthur hoped that everything was going to run smoothly for them.

When the young Owen reached Arthur as he walked toward the door, the king stopped him and said goodbye as he was used to do with his knights. The boy was very pleased of that great gesture, honored.

"When everything will be over, your act of courage and value will not be forgotten. If you wish to, you can become one of my knights"

The boy bowed, proud, his face a mask of tension.

"We'll make it"

Arthur smiled.

"I have never doubted it. Gwaine... be careful ... see you in a week time. Good luck"

When Gwaine and Owen were gone, Arthur gave instructions for the others' tasks: Leon had to go to two kingdoms to the west, the closest, while Alator would go east, toward a kingdom where he had lived for a period in the past and where he knew many people. Finding all the survivors was their priority.

Percival would be the one to return home, in the lands of the Clan Pendragon, instead of Arthur. The giant would also pass though Merlin's village to see what had happened to Elyan.

No one had spoken about this during the meeting, but many had moved with a heavy heart, worried not to find many of those they knew and came to hold dear alive.

.

Arthur look furtively at Merlin and approached him, ending his conversation with a man of the village who took care of the horses and to whom he had asked to give some of the beasts to those who had none and that were leaving.

"Merlin... I have to tell you something. Earlier I have spoken with Gaius: he is leaving with Percival toward my kingdom. I wanted to warn you, in case you wanted to talk to him about something before they leave"

Merlin frowned, astounded.

"Gaius is leaving?"

Arthur nodded.

"He has clearly expressed his desire to go there. He has asked me earlier. He says he needs to talk to the physician of my kingdom, Mordred, to organize the medicines to take with us to the portal. We don't know if we'll need medicines where we're going and it's a good thing that someone is thinking about it. The other kingdoms are very far away… we don't know if anyone else will think about this… we have to take advance of this opportunity that Gaius's skills and experience is giving us, besides his collaboration with Mordred, of course. I agree with him: he has to go. And since you're coming with me, Gaius is the only one who can take care of the medical needs of this mission"

Merlin nodded, although worried.

"When are we leaving? Are we going alone?"

Arthur nodded.

"We are leaving tomorrow. At the latest the day after tomorrow, as soon as we finish overseeing things here in the village and the others' departures. For us it's just a day's travel and we will ride along the coast... not to meet anyone. All we need is you and me. They need more hands here"

Merlin nodded. Then, he turned around, because someone had called him, and others too reached Arthur for further explanations. The meeting was over.

* * *

000000

* * *

While everyone slowly took their leave, deciding to meet again for dinner in a few hours, taking advantage of these last hours together to discuss a few details once again, Merlin approached Gaius.

The room was now almost empty. There were only the King, still busy talking to Alator, and the two doctors.

"Gaius... do you really think it is good for you to travel to the kingdom of the Pendragons? Maybe someone else could accompany Percival ... I'm worried ... traveling like this at your age..."

Gaius sweetly smiled.

"I'm not that old, boy. I can still ride and I want to keep myself busy, to give a hand. I am not going to just sit back and watch"

"We have just found each other again and this for me has meant to find a part of my lost family ... I wouldn't be able to take it if anything were to happen to you..."

Gaius stared at him with a serious look.

"Don't worry about me ... I'll be fine. You just have to think about taking your rightful place in this whole story"

Merlin looked away, embarrassed.

"…which I still don't know where it is. I hate being the last Catha, yet unable to control my destiny ... I feel so useless, broken..."

Gaius nodded slowly, sighing.

"Merlin... I can imagine how you are feeling. It must have not been easy to discover your origins like this, without having the time to get used to..."

Merlin interrupted him.

"Without even really understanding what they mean..."

Gaius silently nodded.

"Give it time... it'll all become clear, slowly ... one day, when we return to our people, you will have your answers, you will understand your origins and what they mean"

"My father was a Dragonlord ... why had I never heard a word about it before?"

Gaius smiled.

"These powerful and magical beings had started disappearing even from legends at some point. Eventually men have even started to think they had never existed"

Merlin returned his eyes on him, lost.

"Understanding everything ... has been enlightening. I feel as if in the past I had been stripped of my identity. As if so far I was someone that wasn't the real me. As if I had finally recognized only now who I am, although I still quite don't understand what it means..."

Gaius slightly smiled.

"And it will go even better when you will finally become your true self, once _returned home_ "

Merlin slowly nodded.

"Arthur is a half-blood. What does it mean? That his father was an earthman and his mother a daughter of the constellation of the Dragon or vice versa?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes. Once, I had the opportunity to live in the kingdom of the Pendragons. Ygraine ... Arthur's mother, was a pure- blood; Uther a half-blood himself"

Merlin opened his mouth, surprised.

"You have lived with the Pendragons? When?"

"When your village had been attacked... I was in their kingdom… I was hiding. I didn't even work as a doctor in their land. I used to create women' perfumes. I knew the fragrances and I took advantage of this fact. Arthur was just a kid, like you. One day I learned that your village had been attacked and destroyed because some mercenaries brought some of your people into the kingdom of the Pendragons... including your mother"

Merlin put a hand on his arm, to stay on his feet, about to faint.

"My mom? You know what happened to her? Is she still in that land? She was pregnant..."

Gaius took a deep breath.

"She died in childbirth, while giving birth to your brother"

Merlin had to recover. His heart was hurting in his chest.

"She died almost immediately, while we were apart ... and I have a brother ... do you know where he is?"

Gaius smiled, nodding.

"He still lives there, with the clan Pendragon. He has an important position there and is held in high regard by Arthur. It's funny how you and he have chosen a similar path in life, even though you have never met and have lived far away from each other..."

Merlin felt weak. He could not breathe due to all those revelations.

"What do you mean?"

"He is the Pendragon's doctor, Mordred. This is why I am going to their kingdom. He and I have stayed in touch and I want to be the one to give him the goods news... that I have found you. At alternating periods, we have been searching long for you and your father. But you were hidden too well"

Merlin was shaking.

"Mordred. My brother. He is also a Dragonlord ... I am not the last one..."

Gaius shook his head.

"You are. That gift, the power to dominate and command the dragons, is passed only to the first-born son. Mordred hasn't your potential... but I suppose what you mean is that you are not the last pure-blood. No, you are not"

Merlin smiled, happy.

"A brother..."

"You will see him soon ... and I'll tell him everything about you"

Merlin nodded.

"He is Morgana's mate. You know who she is, having lived in those lands. Everyone thinks he is a Beta"

Gaius nodded.

"An almost obligatory destiny for all of us Omegas. At the moment at least"

"And until we'll all be saved"

Gaius turned to stare at Arthur from afar, while he was still talking with Alator.

"Maybe one day things will change. This Great King has a great destiny ahead. By the way, you have suspended your suppressors for today, to help your body recover, but tomorrow you have to start to take them again if you don't want to reveal yourself. And continue to stay away from Arthur, even tonight, if you don't want him to find out about you until you start to use them again ... if you know what I mean"

Merlin smiled.

"I will not lay with him if that's what you mean ... like I said two hours ago, I'm not going to reveal my nature to him until all this is finally over"

Gaius nodded.

"Let's go to my house now. Let's rest a couple of hours before dinner. I would also like you to help me prepare some medicinal ointments; let's take advantage of these moments of peace to be together"

Merlin followed him, warning Arthur that he could find him at Gaius's in case he needed him. Also Arthur went away with Alator to organize something else.

* * *

000000

* * *

"According to you, Gaius, in the missive, what does it mean the sentence that says ' _When the Alpha and the Omega will draw the constellation, tied together through the Bond_ '? You told Arthur that you have always thought that the Alpha and Omega in question should have a birthmark. And in fact I have a birthmark below my shoulder, coffee-colored, elongated, as to represent a galaxy... but I've never seen anything like that on Arthur's skin..."

He continued, embarrassed.

"Yet I should have seen it if it was there. But he really has no birthmarks. Moreover... about the Bond... that part of the missive is still unclear... - _and the light of the first star will shine in the distance_ -... is it talking about the Planet of the Dragon?"

Gaius looked up from the ointment he was preparing. His eyes were slightly wet, for the effort to stand without sleeping since the previous day.

"I suppose, Merlin, that some answers will be known only after opening the portal, after returning to the world we come from"

Merlin put away the ready ointments in a special leather bag, which they would bring with them in the coming days, a fraction of what they needed. Gaius would prepare the rest with Mordred.

His brother.

Merlin still couldn't believe he had found him.

"At first I thought it was talking about the two of us. But perhaps the letter refers to our races in general? To the fact that the Bond may return? Maybe my birthmark is just a coincidence that will remain as such..."

Gaius took some new herbs in front of him, including those prepared by Merlin.

"Surely the interpretations can be several. At the moment, we can only dedicate ourselves to the most urgent matter and to the path we already know for sure"

Merlin nodded, serious.

"Yes ... you're right. I was just thinking"

Gaius looked into his eyes.

"You are trying to shed light on the situation in order to also find a way for you and Arthur… I can understand that. What I can tell you is that soon we will be able to look at things with more serenity and light... I am convinced that the two of you will find a way to be together. Have you ever thought to reveal yourself as an Omega to him?"

Merlin shook his head.

"This is not the time. We would risk the Bond and now we are still not ready for that. This situation itself is forcing us to act like this. I'd never want to put him in the position of having to think about what to do ... to choose what to do. I could never do that to him"

"Shouldn't he be the one to decide for himself?"

Merlin lowered his head toward a new ointment.

"He has clearly said to be glad that I am a Beta. Because this way he feels freer to have me"

Gaius smiled.

"Yet, I would have never thought that a king could lie"

Merlin looked at him, seriously confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that an Alpha would want a Beta more than an Omega? It was stupid of him to say such a thing. He is obviously too confused by your situation and can't reason anymore..."

Merlin felt his heart sinking, as he realized how much Gaius was right.

Arthur was really confused, more than ever, and it hurt the brunet.

"What about you? Have you forgotten your nature so much to believe these stupid words so easily?"

Merlin didn't answer.

He wanted to scream at him that this conviction had been the only thing that had allowed him to have Arthur.

Denying what he was had allowed them to love each other...

It hurt him to admit it, but he would have denied who he was a thousand times more if necessary.

"Like you said, Gaius. Let's hope things will fall into place in the future"

* * *

000000

* * *

Merlin reached the cave for dinner without having seen Arthur yet since the end of the meeting. They would soon sit at the table with Alator, Gaius, Leon, Percival and a handful of men that were leaving the next day with them.

The room was still silent. The men who had already arrived were talking quietly, waiting for Arthur. Alator was at the head of a group, intent on explaining something.

Gaius had not arrived yet and Merlin was wondering what had become of Arthur. He was imagining that perhaps he was with his knights discussing something, when he felt him arriving from behind, perceiving his smell and his strong presence. However, before he could turn around and greet him, he felt his arms wrapping him from behind around his waist possessively, his face behind his neck, his pheromones everywhere to wrap him in a whirlwind of warmth and emotions, again.

That day had been tough.

The brunet had to use all his strength to resist Arthur's hormonal waves, who had done nothing but attack him all the time they had found themselves alone, even preventing him to breathe sometimes.

So much that when Gaius had invited him to prepare the ointments with him, it had been a liberation for Merlin... relieved that until dinner he would have not seen the blond and that in any case, later, they would have been among other people and not alone. It had been hard for Merlin being near the blond in that close space, given he was without suppressors.

"We have been too far away from each other today. How are you?"

Arthur's voice dripped dangerously down his back, settling in his loins, and Merlin stiffened. He tried to turn around but Arthur stopped him, holding him even more and putting his lips on his neck, exactly on his Omega glands, kissing him slowly, _obviously quite conscious of this fact_.

"Merlin... I have asked you how are you"

Merlin swallowed desperately, breathing deeply.

"I'm fine. I have recovered"

Arthur leaned against him and Merlin felt almost like fainting, perceiving him excited behind him.

He had to get away quickly. He was not sure he could be immune to his pheromones for much longer.

Arthur's breath had become hot, his lips like fire. Merlin moved quickly, turning around suddenly, taking advantage of the moment when Arthur, defeated by his own lust, had slightly lessened his grip.

When Merlin was in front of him, the look of disappointment of the other, full of frustration, pierced him. Yet he didn't give in.

"Why are you running away from me?"

Merlin sough all his strength in order to still his voice.

"We're about to dine ... and the room is full of people"

Arthur pursed his lips.

"So? You're my mate. Everybody knows it. Haven't you got over these things?"

Merlin bit his lip, finally freeing himself, smiling at him not to let him know he was in trouble. He tried to joke about it, winking.

"I'm just saying this is not the right time ... besides, I'm hungry"

Arthur let him go. But when Merlin turned away to reach Gaius, who had just arrived, filling the room with his presence and saving the brunet from that situation, he didn't notice the Alpha's determined and angry expression, which was promising a coming war.

The evening was going to go very differently from what Merlin had predicted, who had no idea of what Arthur was ready to do in order to push him over the edge.

The easy way had not worked and the Alpha's patience had run out.

When Merlin reached Gaius, Arthur walked away, staring at him with the eyes of a predator. He went to find a place for himself and Merlin, while someone was starting to bring in some food on trays along with the wine. Arthur's knights too reached him and took their seats at his table.

Merlin sat beside him and then Arthur waited.

Like a cat waiting for the mouse in front of the hole, _he waited_.


	10. Chapter 10

_**For Ship.**_

 _ **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**_

 _ **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**_

 _ **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**_

 _ **Cover image by Jessica**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10 OF 14**_

* * *

.

.

Merlin sat next to Arthur, in the place he had left free by his side, and immediately after that, Gaius, Alator, Percival and Leon joined them.

After bringing the dishes in the dining room, some women began to serve them, and Merlin let them fill his plate with delicious food, very hungry. It had been cooked with care. The brunet was relaxed, eating like a lion. Every now and then, he stared at Arthur by his side, who was eating hearty too, along with the other men at the table, arguing passionately about what would happen from then on, of what lay ahead.

.

After the meal, Alator stood up, lifting up his cup of wine, smiling.

"Tomorrow, everyone will take his/her own paths and then, meet again in a week time at the split mountain of Tintagel, where the future awaits us. In honor of this goodbye, my people and I would like to offer our guests some desserts..."

In the room there was a chorus of approval, a few liberating jokes.

None of them had eaten anything different for a long time, at least since nature had forced them to ration their resources and the lack of variety of the remaining ingredients, such as flour, which could be used only for bread, since it was so rare and precious.

"The women of our village have prepared some cakes for this evening: a honeyed one, in honor of our new Great King. We men instead want to offer you our best aged wine, strong and liqueur, to drink with the dessert, as a good luck for the future"

Arthur smiled in approval and stood up, staring at all the people in the room in the face, realizing the effort that these people were making to find courage and trust. Then, he met Alator's gaze, raising his glass in front of him, sending strength and spreading it around, catching the energies of the entire room on him, enchanting the audience with his charisma and his majesty as a king and leader.

Merlin felt chills and his presence on himself, everywhere, in every beat.

"A meal worthy of royals. I thank you on behalf of myself and of my people for this welcome and for this warmth, for the devotion and willingness to sacrifice yourselves, something that cannot be taken for granted. I toast to your land, saying goodbye to it for the last time along with you, as it deserves"

Alator lowered his head, touched. The room was silent for a moment, listening to those worth words. Then, when Arthur and Alator's glasses touched, everyone returned to their drinks and chatters. Some young girls made their entrance into the cave, each bringing cakes and aged wine, and started to serve the tables.

Finally, at seeing them come in, Arthur, sitting in his chair again, tensed like a cat that instinctively knows that the mouse is about to exit from the hole in the hole.

He had waited patiently through all the meal and finally everything was about to be set in motion with Merlin.

His plan to make him capitulate, planned throughout the day, was now right before his eyes:

A very beautiful young woman with long blond hair, bright eyes, ample bosom, highlighted by a prominent neckline, approached their table, smiling, looking in Arthur's eyes all the time, obviously interested. Arthur felt on his skin Merlin's sudden uncertainty at that.

He stared at the brunet just a moment to savor his reaction, to enjoy it, puffing his chest, ready to do his part, showing keen interest in the girl.

It worked.

Feeling the air changing around them because of her entrance, Merlin's stomach closed and the tension grew when Alator stood up to introduce her. His nervousness grew, despite trying to ignore the fact that Arthur wasn't suddenly giving him the time of day. Instead, the blond seemed to reciprocate the interest of the young woman, seemingly enchanted.

"Let me introduce you my daughter, Lane. Arthur has got to meet her today, when he visited my house, but you don't know her. As Owen is my pride, Lane is my joy, since my wife left us years ago. For me it is a relief to know that she will have a future, a life ... that both my children will have one"

Arthur stared at her and smiled in greeting, "Happy to see you again, Lane"

The tone he used was too soft for Merlin's nerves, who lost his appetite; so much that despite the dessert, he left his fork on the plate.

 _What was happening? Why those looks?_ _Had Arthur and the girl talked a lot earlier?_ Alator seemed to have some kind of expectations by introducing her ... Merlin could feel it, even though he did not understand why… also Percival and Leon greeted the girl kindly, also enchanted.

She was really beautiful.

She could certainly be a woman to offer to a king.

 _Was this what had happened?_

When he returned his attention to them, the young woman was moving from his father's side to come closer to Arthur. She served him roses scented wine and a generous piece of cake, making a spoonful of acacia honey fall all over it, whose sweetness, combined with the smell of roses, was making Merlin sick… his anger growing. Her voice then was too soft, too feminine. It was burning his veins with jealousy.

"Great King... I hope that the dessert will be to your liking"

Merlin turned away, disappointed. He tried to meet Arthur's gaze, speechless as he watched the seduction scene before his eyes, but failed to, because the Alpha was too busy looking at the girl, as her ample bosom was at his face level, too close. Merlin was really sick now.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be"

Merlin would have liked to kick him under the table to draw his attention, but stopped when she smiled, stretching the corners of her mouth and revealing a perfect set of teeth, along with an absolutely envious malice, reflected in her green eyes that were showing her intentions very clearly.

In fact, at that answer, the girl grabbed a fork, taking a bite of cake with it and handing it to Arthur, making him taste it slowly, while her hair danced around him, caressing him like a golden cloud.

Merlin wanted to stand up and yell, while the Alpha, complacent, accepted the cake from her hand, stubborn, continuing with his provocation, now that he finally had a real opportunity to do it.

Alator smiled, explaining the reasons for her gesture.

"Arthur... In accordance with tradition, the young women of our village always offer the cake they have prepared to the most important person at the table with their hand. Lane has insisted so much to honor you and this tradition today. I hope you will be pleased"

Arthur smiled, nodding, and Merlin, increasingly angrier, stayed silent once again, while the Alpha continued to bathe in her attentions, who was moving gracefully and happily, capturing his every glance.

"A very sweet and gentle way to honor your guests. Thank you, Lane"

She smiled, giving in to the sincerity of her young age, becoming obvious in her intentions.

"The young women of our village are also free to choose the men to share their bed with at night, or for longer..."

Merlin almost choked at that clear invitation, feeling food backing up. This time, he stared at Arthur with obvious disappointment, but the Alpha grinned at her, continuing to ignore him.

Alator intervened, reprimanding his daughter, not so subtle anymore.

"Lane, this is an inopportune moment. The King has a mate, seated at our table. Don't be so pushy"

For the first time, she turned to Merlin… her eyes firm and unfriendly, without fear.

Merlin deeply hated the dynamics of the races since the Bond was forbidden: the Alphas could do everything they wanted, take anyone they wanted. And what was happening now was just a reminder of that fact.

The young woman was not pushy, she just knew she could dare… it was natural, according to the law.

She was not even ashamed to do so in front of her father or her people, because there was no shame in acting according to the laws.

She was just a daughter of this era... that Merlin had always rejected, isolating himself and shutting the world out, as Arthur had always reproached him.

Merlin felt crushed by these dynamics. He stared at Arthur, feeling like dying at the thought of having to share him eventually.

She continued, "Pushy? Why?"

Alator smiled.

"Indelicate then"

Arthur laughed and that sound penetrated Merlin's veins, exhausting him.

She moved even closer to Arthur in response.

"Do I really have to be the one to remind that an Alpha can have different mates during his life, if he hasn't established the Bond? Even more if he is a High King. The law allows it. For me, it would really be a great pleasure if the King were to choose me. I would be pleased to honor him always and by doing so I would even honor my father by choosing such a great mate, although I know I won't be his one and only"

Arthur stared at her and she leaned and kissed him on the lips, sealing her offer, while Arthur allowed her to, knowing he was provoking Merlin.

The Omega was falling more and more.

 _He was sinking_.

This time, Alator scolded his daughter with more conviction.

"Lane... now let us finish dinner! The King has understood. There's no need to say more"

She nodded, but was very suborn.

She turned to one of Arthur's men, "Knight? Could you kindly let me have your seat? If the King is all right with it, I would like to end the evening at your table"

Under the gaze of a stunned Merlin, Arthur signaled Percival to get up and a chair was added, so that she could sit next to the Alpha, capturing his attention for the rest of the evening. Of course, it was Arthur to allow her these liberties. He chatted with her all the time, often in a low voice, gently.

Merlin soon ran straight into the Prime's trap. He couldn't stand that scene anymore: to see Percival and Leon glancing at him with a shrug, her too feminine and squeaky voice in his ears, as well as her long hands always all over Arthur at every occasion.

When he reached his limit, he got up, furious.

"Excuse me... I must take my leave now. Tomorrow I have to get up early..."

The look Arthur gave him was distant, voluntarily cold, and Merlin felt his veins on fire, exploding due to the jealousy.

"...Good night, then" Arthur answered, firm.

Merlin would have liked to take the cake she had served him and smashing it all over his head. However, more hurt than really humiliated, the brunet left the room, casting a last glance at Gaius, who shrugged, also confused.

.

Merlin went away, furious.

He had thought that it could be different between him and Arthur… that Arthur was different.

But instead, _he_ was the one wrong…Absolutely.

After all, he had never really been part of that world... and perhaps he would never get used to it, fit in.

Lane's naughty laughter hit him even when he closed the door, as he left the dinning-room.

* * *

000000

* * *

Unable to sleep, much later - he could not say exactly how much - after returning alone in a house that the inhabitants had made available to them, Merlin felt the wooden door opening and Arthur getting in.

At that noise, he didn't move, remaining purposely in a room that he would have to share with Percival and Leon and where he had made his bed near the ones of the two knights, rather than next to Arthur's in the next room.

Not finding him in their room as he had expected, the Alpha reached him.

His smell entered Merlin's chest right away, as he listened to his footsteps moving around the house and caressing his heart and beatings. However, he could do nothing to slow them down.

Merlin almost choked because of his own reaction.

He was suffering his presence, despite his bitterness and desire to push him away. Arthur's essence was crushing his soul, forcing him to close his eyes, forcing him to get lost in his scent that in that moment smelled of the evening, of unspoiled land, touched by the winds of the night, of open sky...

…Of millions of stars above his head, where he knew that somewhere there was theirs. Everything hurt so much, as if he was feeling many pins piercing his flesh, while the Alpha entered him slowly, frustrating and confusing him more than ever.

.

When his shadowed silhouetted stood out against the light at the door, Merlin stood up in a spontaneous gesture, ready to fight.

"The feast is already over?"

Arthur ignored his question.

"What are you doing in this room?"

Merlin replied bitterly.

"I'm here to stay. Are you really going to make me share even the bed with someone else? Doesn't matter… I'm sleeping with the guys"

Arthur approached him, tense, ready to push him to the limit...

He had done everything he could to provoke Merlin. He had gone further than he had ever wanted to, using that girl. He still didn't know that he would go even further, as he decided that it was time to reap the rewards after poking Merlin's fury. He decided to move toward a more direct dialogue, seeing no other way.

"Are you jealous, Merlin? Are you fighting the world? The dynamics of the races still leave you angry and destroy you without you accepting them? This is life... I'm an Alpha. I can have several mates and you have to get used to it. I can choose someone else as I have chosen you"

Now that they were alone and exposed, Arthur was pushing him as far as he could, eager to finally break his resistance.

 _To destroy it_.

Merlin's sarcastic laugh raised high.

"Is that so? And what would happen instead if I didn't want to get used to it?"

Arthur came closer, only one-step from him, and Merlin could see his dark, firm and furious eyes, realizing that for some reason that fury was _inebriating_ him.

It gave him power, even if it also meant rejecting him.

Merlin wanted to punish him, to hurt him... to push him away. He couldn't accept what Arthur was asking him ... to share him _amiably_ with everyone else.

In Arthur's response, he could almost feel the warmth of his angry breath. His voice was harsh, cold, lethal… provocative.

Straight to the target, as fast as an arrow.

"In that case then, you should at least tell me why. What's the problem? Where does this jealousy come from? Why are you so angry at the idea of sharing me with someone else? Do you believe I should want only you? Give me a reason"

Merlin knew that Arthur's had hit the target: he was slowly finding out how to discover his Omega nature... by bringing it up, scratching and shaping his one and only reason to claim him. Not having an answer to give him was hurting him; so Merlin chose a different path… running away once again.

"Actually I could just tell you that I am the one that doesn't want you anymore... that it's over. That it was a fun ride while it lasted. That I'm not going to change and that I choose not to accept what you are asking. I'm still a free man. Always free… even to choose to end it"

Arthur whispered his answer deliberately.

"Not even you believe that"

This time, when the Alpha approached, he came face to face with him, preventing him from moving, and the smell that the young woman had left on Arthur hit Merlin… The image of the kiss he had given her prevented him from thinking, making his voice rough.

In that moment, his Omega nature was strongly rebelling.

"Her stench is all over you. Tell me... has she stopped at the cake or has she also given you a different kind of dessert?"

Arthur stood before him, impassive, piercing him, frustrated and defeated by Merlin's stubbornness and obstinacy.

By his not giving in even when Arthur was clearly asking him to.

"You first. I have asked you a question first. Answer me!"

Merlin laughed, sinking in his pure instinct, blinded by the fury of the thought of the two of them together. In that moment, he couldn't even really hear him talking.

The image of Arthur with someone that was not him was killing Merlin.

The brunet raised his hands in surrender, defeated...

"... you know what? Don't tell me. I don't want to know"

Raising his hands was a mistake, because Arthur grabbed his wrists, blocking and squeezing them in his fingers of steel.

"Are you going to completely shut down on me again? Stop playing! I've had enough! What are you keeping from me, Merlin? What are you hiding behind this stubbornness of yours, behind this blind desire to isolate yourself from the world? Come on!"

Merlin took a step back, now afraid, reading in Arthur's blind fury what he was really asking him.

He was explicitly asking if he was an Omega.

He wanted an answer.

Arthur must have suspected it...He was slapping it in his face.

"Aren't you tired, Merlin? Of never talking to me for real? Of never opening up to me for real? Of lying?"

Arthur pulled him against his chest, preventing him from escaping, wrapping his waist with his arms, tightening him in a grip and approaching his lips.

But Merlin continued to remain cold as stone, because revealing himself in that moment, after having imagined Arthur with another, taking her like he had taken him, his body loving being inside that of another after what the two of them had had... was hurting Merlin too much. It was something that was making him fall into nothing.

He whispered it.

The need to know was too strong.

He could not say anything with that thought in mind, let alone admitting what Arthur was asking.

"Tell me something _… Have you fucked her?_ "

Very confused and frustrated, Arthur broke due to his nerves.

Blind rage took hold of his every muscle, of every beat, of every rational thought, leaving him victim of his purest instincts.

Merlin was still resisting, fighting… he wasn't giving in...

Maybe he had been wrong all along?

His mate was really a Beta and Arthur would be forced to only want something impossible for the rest of his life?

That thought hurt him so much that he wanted to hurt Merlin in turn.

Arthur kissed and bit Merlin's lip until he felt the iron taste of blood on his tongue, in a possessive gesture, feeling the younger man slowly surrender in his arms. When he felt him giving in, helpless against him, the blond destroyed him… Finally breaking his resistance with his desperation.

"YES, I HAVE"

A big lie, but credible and surely unacceptable.

An avalanche thrown at him to end everything.

.

Merlin struggled, hitting Arthur hard on the chest.

A huge anger darkened his mind. He hit Arthur hard enough to feel his hands piercing his chest. He hit him again and again and Arthur waited.

He waited for Merlin's eyes to return on him from hell.

Because Arthur had strongly wanted him in his own personal hell… he had drowned him in it...

And now he wanted to pull the brunet out of the ashes, toward a new life.

If he was an Omega, in that moment he had to yell it in his face. Otherwise, the both of them would remain in the flames.

Merlin finished falling apart and Arthur felt that moment like thunder promising storm.

"GOOD... you know what, Arthur? This is even better for me. From now on, stay away from me, because you'll not have me ever again"

Arthur stared at him, letting him vent, because despite that coldness, for the first time he could finally see the reaction he was waiting for.

"I'm sure she will be perfectly able to put up with your gigantic ego. Something that I can't stand anymore, along with all these rules and laws... of life, as you like to call them. Go ahead and fuck her as much as you like… It's ' _natural',_ after all! But when you have done with her, don't come back to me"

Merlin stopped hitting him, but hurt him even more with his words.

A lot...

Like an arrow in the chest.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are the worst thing that could ever happen to me! I abhor even the idea of entering a new world with you! You're just a selfish asshole, devoid of emotions and feelings!"

Arthur could almost see the tears fill his eyes. This time, falling in his own madness, he grabbed Merlin again, captured his arms and pressed him against his chest, squeezing him with a violence unknown even to himself. He bit him, kissing his lips so hard it hurt and preventing both of them from breathing...

" _God_... Merlin, don't you understand? I'm going crazy... I don't understand anything anymore... all of this is madness! Everything is a lie, every gesture unreal ... confused. Every step you take is a torture for my mind. My every progress is just one step closer to a precipice"

"Is that so? So even being with her was like falling?! Let me go!"

Merlin's voice was harsh now, determined, hard as a sharp and lethal knife blade...

Arthur fell on it in order to injure himself.

He was losing him and could not contemplate it, even if Merlin was a Beta, even if he really had been wrong.

However, he was an Alpha and hurting himself meant he would also hurt the other man. The possession, the domination, couldn't allow him to surrender in front of his pride.

His hands were on Merlin in an instant, without giving the brunet time to reject him, to oppose him, not even to think, while he striped him by force, kissing and pushing him against his body again, without asking permission.

Merlin struggled with the force of desperation, so furious he had tears freely running down on his cheekbones.

"I hate you! I hate your arrogance, your stubbornness, your selfishness..."

Merlin hissed it, as he struggled with himself as well as with Arthur, because every fiber of his body and Omega essence wanted the Alpha on and inside him. It made him feel weak and submissive, as he tried to escape his embrace and his intrusive hands…exciting, essential to his every cell.

"I told you to let me go! Stop!"

But Arthur wasn't listening. Now sunk in his Alpha nature and instincts, the only thing he could focus on was preventing his mate from escaping. He wanted to mate with him, reestablish his domination, so hard to imprint himself in Merlin's blood...

He wanted to bend him to his commands, since it was right and natural.

Arthur stripped him of the latest clothes. He lifted and literally dragged him in their room. Then, he closed the door with a kick and threw the brunet on the bed, covering him with his body, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand and loosening the laces of his pants with the other.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you are mine"

"No! Get off me…"

Arthur answered with blind desire and kissed him with arrogance, not giving him time to continue to argue back. He let their bodies talk, moving above him.

Merlin, crushed by their instincts, could not help but give in, gasping, defeated by the Alpha's possessiveness, as his body began not to obey him anymore due to his pheromones in turmoil. Against his will, he slowly started to push against him. Arthur's strong and shady smell was entering in each cell as a drug, almost stunning him into unconsciousness.

"I have told you to TELL ME YOU WANT ME… that you are mine"

"Never…"

"Not credible…"

It was the truth.

It was useless to deny it. And actually, Merlin didn't even want to. He wanted to be his. He could pretend to be a Beta but the reality ... was that he was an Omega, that Arthur was his Alpha and that he wanted the Bond.

He wanted it with every fiber of his being, just like Arthur.

.

At that point, Arthur crushed him so heavily under him that he sealed his intentions, feeling the brunet finally surrendering.

Merlin stopped struggling, an echo in his chest that was now demanding rest, and gave in, following it with every drop of himself.

He relaxed every muscle.

At that reaction, Arthur moaned loudly on his mouth, as his hands finally left his to run on his skin instead, leaving signs of possession and lust on that white and tense flesh. Merlin's tears stopped and remained trapped in his lashes. They were replaced by a sharp and suffered smile.

Arthur lifted himself a bit to look at him from above, holding him down, crushed and helpless beneath him, to enjoy his yield, forcing himself not to cry victory. After melting in front of the brunet's compliance, he rushed back down on Merlin to bite him passionately on the neck and chest, leaving trails of fire everywhere, marking him and drawing a way only his on his body, while he slowly moved on him to make him feel his excitement. His penis was already tense, erect and dewy, swollen, majestic and throbbing, ready to take and satisfy him, and to take his own pleasure in turn.

Merlin took a deep breath, this time without rebelling when Arthur crept between his legs, spreading them. He got closer to him with force, demanding him.

"You are mine, Merlin. MINE! Only mine"

Arthur growled it low, full of Alpha domination, while Merlin ended up surrendering to him completely.

He was not Merlin anymore, but an Omega in need of his Alpha.

Arthur gasped and groaned loudly when their erections found each other. Then, he slid his fingers to Merlin's opening, staring into his eyes and pinning him beneath him, dominating him, while he stimulated him slowly, imposing his will, preparing him for himself. Merlin, defeated and bent into submission by his Omega instincts, closed his eyes, moving to meet Arthur, to help him to take him, and arched his back.

" _Take me_ "

When he penetrated him, Arthur fell on his skin to suffocate a cry of pleasure and listen to Merlin's, who on the other hand was crying freely and loudly under his thrusts. The voice released by the Omega was a single note that was increasing in volume, coloring in pleasure red his parted and swollen lips... perfect, softly surrendered. Their every breath was a direct explosion on Arthur's every nerve.

Now the winner, the Alpha moved inside him, languidly, sliding to find a way, while Merlin opened to him even more. Arthur bit his cheekbone and Merlin's chest released a deep and guttural breath, which Arthur drank directly from his breath, enjoying the taste.

"Ahhhrthur..."

Arthur's thrusts became violent, out of control. Yet, the Alpha couldn't let go completely, with his sex that was always not even remotely close in taking Merlin completely. Everything was too frustrating. Arthur cursed at each thrust, furious and forced to restrain himself with difficulty.

Then, it happened.

Merlin wanted him.

Everywhere, as much as he possibly could...

He breathed in his ear, making him slip his hot tongue inside, licking slowly and setting him on fire with a whisper, pushing deeper against him...

Arthur was shaking, vibrating with every thrust and slipping in deeper and deeper. Merlin's skin lit up as he felt the blond reaching that place inside him where he had not yet been... pulsing around Arthur, compressing his excitement...

Lost and intoxicated by this new pleasure, Merlin begged him again, lifting his waist as much as he could. This time he accompanied the begging by squeezing Arthur's buttocks in his hands, pushing him in himself with force. His back arched and Arthur's gasp seemed to enter him when the Alpha moved with a new thrust, deeper, stronger, but suffered...

"I'm hurting you?"

Merlin bit his lips in response, urging him to continue. But the Alpha stopped: he could not take him more than that without tearing him. Considering Merlin was a Beta, he had already gone too deep.

Arthur groaned, shaking his head, and at that point, Merlin, frustrated beyond belief and lost in his Omega nature, wrapped his legs around his mate's waist. He moved under him and reversed their positions, forcing the Alpha under him, finally choosing to give all himself.

Arthur looked at him strangely, panting. His sweaty hair and full lips was shaped in that expression Merlin knew the blond did when he couldn't understand something.

Merlin panted loudly, defeated. He took Arthur's hands and put them on his buttocks. Then, he leaned down and kissed him, inviting, sweetly and full of longing.

" _Take what's yours, Alpha_..."

Merlin's plea fell directly into Arthur's chest, around his heart, whispering a truth hidden for too long, while the brunet impaled himself on him, opening up to him, finally, as only an Omega could do. He moved rhythmically, squeezing around the blond so he couldn't exit. His legs were tightening Arthur's sides for a better grip...

Arthur moaned strongly at that feeling, reaching so deeply into his mate that he felt like falling into an abyss... the Alpha in him was exploding in his essence, as the knowledge to have in his arms an Omega, HIS Omega, was leading him toward the climax.

"M... erlin..."

Immediately Arthur's Knot started to form and swell, making him close his eyes due to the immediate pleasure, setting his veins on fire...

Now lost in the truth, in a clear statement of belonging and in Merlin's warmth, Arthur returned on top of him, forcing him into submission, beside himself with pleasure. He forced him to open himself even more to push the Knot inside and the Omega obeyed him, shouting at the feeling, perceiving the Bond growing in his chest. He lost himself in the ecstasy, while that hard bulge found its perfect place inside, rubbing on his prostate, making him coming.

Merlin kissed him, moving again and again to take him as he wanted and Arthur pushed in harder to satisfy him as he was asking, feeling the Omega surrendering completely to him, indulging in his instincts.

When they arrived, the words of domination descended on Merlin's skin as a healing balm, a stun ointment, necessary.

" _You are mine, Merlin. My Omega. Only mine at last. Completely. I want you. I'm claiming you now. Mine, mine... mine_ "

At those words, Merlin felt his stomach on fire, melt under the pressure of his mate and crushed by the weight of the Knot, firmly anchored inside him... ready for the Bond like the other man.

"Do it... Arthur..."

At the plea, Arthur sank with more violence, exhausting his muscles. Now he was dull and unconscious of everything but the call of nature.

" _I am your one and only lord, your master... your Alpha. As an Omega, you belong to me and you will belong to no one but me. Your flesh, your soul... every part of you is mine... your every breath is mine. Only mine… My wonderful Merlin_ "

A tear ran from Merlin's lashes as they abandoned themselves in each other, meeting halfway.

"I'm yours, Arthur... now... and forever..."

Arthur pushed to the limit with a dry and hard thrust, powerful, sealing those statements.

The total pleasure they both felt sparked Merlin to cry aloud, as he came between their bellies. Inside, he was throbbed around Arthur, pleasuring him as much as possible. His moans became soft whimpers.

Arthur came in turn, pilling Merlin's belly, dominating him. He stared at his Omega sinking into the pleasure, acting beyond his limit until he became crazy just to stare at him while he climaxed. Then, exhausted, he fell on the brunet, clinging to his neck, going and taking what he had wanted and longed for above all else: he bit him strongly, breaking his Omega glands. He established the Bond and finally tied Merlin to him. For the first time he discovered Merlin's true essence, what he was, his true smell...

What it meant to really love someone...

Being one with another person.

.

Drops of Merlin's blood invaded Arthur's mouth, as he indulged himself in that taste, sucking his glands slowly. He felt in the mouth the sweetness of the honey, the sugar of ripe and sunny fruits, warm and fragrant sweet bread, while they mixed their essences. His own moved in Merlin's, the Omega's one in him. Then, they created a unique smell, which spoke of endless fields of ripe wheat, of unknown skies, but no longer so far away...

The atoms, finally mixed together, donated them the most intense pleasure, peace, calming them like after a war.

Basking in these emotions, Merlin hugged Arthur, moved, conscious that in a few minutes he would lose him, because to absorb the Bond, the Alphas need to fall into an ecstatic unconsciousness for a while.

"Arthur... we don't know what will happen due to what we have done. We don't know how the world will judge us tomorrow. We both know that our gesture is forbidden. But even if this were to mean that today was our last day together, I'm glad I did it, that I'm mated to you now"

Arthur answered slowly, softly, slowly sinking in the catharsis of the Bond, surrendering to unconsciousness, continuing to come regularly through the Knot in a continuous orgasm, as never experienced before, violent and absolute. He embraced his mate, collapsing on his chest, won.

" _You are my Omega now. I love you_ _, Merlin_ "

Merlin quietly listened to his man's breath slowing down, becoming imperceptible. His heartbeats so slow to almost stop. He enjoyed the heat of Arthur's seed in him, which was invading him slowly, satisfying his need to belong to him. He prayed that that seed, instead of condemning them, would mean life… real, new, pure, future.

"I love you... stupid big head"

He knew Arthur had not heard him, but he promised himself to repeat it as soon as he woke up.

He moved, making the blond lie down flat beside him, still clinging to his skin and his warmth, to his smell, to his Knot…

To their Bond, now the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him.

" _ **I love you**_..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**For Ship.**_

 _ **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**_

 _ **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**_

 _ **this is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**_

 _ **Cover image by Jessica**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 11 OF 14**_

* * *

.

.

When Merlin woke up, he felt alone, realizing that Arthur was not by his side. He wrapped his arms around his own body immediately, missing him, but by the time he rubbed his eyes and opened them again, he saw him in front of him, leaning against the wall of the room, sitting on a bedroll, still naked.

He got up softly, leaning on his elbows and running a hand on his face. He found Arthur's eyes right away, once he focused on his face better.

The Alpha was still staring at him. His eyes, now imprinted on him, were deep and his, unmistakably… a sea where Merlin had sunk, hours before, losing himself in the waves, banged against the rocks at first and then lost in its wonderful boundless essence.

When Merlin spoke to him, he thought that in that moment Arthur was able to read everything in his eyes: love, belonging, devotion, heart pounding.

"Hello... you've been up long?"

Arthur nodded, always staring at him, enjoying the sight of Merlin, _his Omega_. He was unable to get enough of him.

"I couldn't sleep after resurfacing... "

Merlin felt himself being pierced by his breaths, despite Arthur being far away. He felt his own stopping somewhere, while swallowing.

"... after the catharsis of the Bond, I stayed up for hours"

Merlin looked away, suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Have I really overslept?"

Arthur hooked his eyes once more, calling him again, without giving him respite, without giving him a moment that was his alone.

He had listened to Merlin's breathing for hours, while holding him in his arms, unable to really return to his rational consciousness, deeply moved and content, collapsed in the Bond and its meaning.

The Alpha got up and Merlin followed him with his eyes, getting lost in his majestic presence now that the Alpha was completely his, enjoying everything that he was, his beauty, his strength and power, surrendering completely to him, won and glad of it.

Arthur sat down beside him, gently stroking his face.

"You said you loved me..."

Merlin stared at him: Arthur must have heard him.

"So did you... and you said it first"

Arthur smiled slightly, almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, but mine was almost predictable... I thought you had realized my feelings for you long ago... on the other hand I had never realized yours. It was like receiving a branding on the chest. You were always so aloof, unattainable..."

Merlin lowered his head.

"Now you know why"

Arthur moved his black hair from his face slowly, lifting his chin to see his eyes again.

"I knew it. I think I always knew you were an Omega. Ever since the first moment I laid my eyes on you, my nature recognized you. But unfortunately the chaos, the madness that has accompanied our every gesture, every day since we met ... made all my attempts to dig deeper too cloudy"

Merlin nodded.

"I have used all my strength to reject all your approaches... I have even collapsed and get sick because I was pushing you away"

Arthur reached out to kiss him on the lips, chaste.

"You really are an unusual Omega: strong, stubborn and proud. Beautiful. Unique. And now, mine"

Merlin kissed his lips in turn, lowering his voice.

"If I had rejected you so much right away, it was because I knew what would have happened: exactly this. We have established the Bond... it has been impossible to stop when everything became clear"

Arthur clenched his jaw as he returned to that truth, which was not just a wonderful thing, but also a big problem now.

Merlin felt a chill running down his back, as he too returned his mind to that thought, like the Alpha. He tried to remain still, clinging to that intimacy, because he knew that once they would begin to discuss the most complicated issues, they would unfortunately lose it.

"Anyway, earlier you have said that your love for me was predictable… well…it wasn't. At least not for me. I have never felt its strength, its unlimited power... not until a few hours ago. Not to mention what you have done today ... with that girl! Yet, now I am realizing my naivety. You didn't bed her for real, did you?"

Arthur stared at him without answering. However, despite the silence, Merlin had no doubts and continued.

"There is no one else anymore when it happens. If an Alpha and an Omega recognize each other... the rest of the world disappears. It had happened with Gwen... I don't understand how I could have let myself be blinded by jealousy towards something that doesn't exist. A very stupid trick"

Arthur smiled.

"It worked though"

Merlin laughed, shaking his head.

"You drove me crazy!"

Arthur leaned over, lying on him and kissing him.

"But the result was excellent. Your anger ... your jealousy ... they were magnificent"

Merlin moved beneath him.

"I have hated you so much"

Arthur kissed him harder this time, slowly and softly stroking his tongue with his own, invading his mouth.

Taking his time to taste him again.

"Hate is just another side of love, _Merlin_. There would not be such a feeling if there wasn't an intense love behind it"

"Right"

Merlin pushed against him, wrapping his arms around his neck, moving under him, languid, opening his legs to make more room for the blond. He started to kiss him more intensely, showing him all his awakened desire...

However, sighing, Arthur pulled away from him with great effort, hurting himself to remain distant and with a clear mind.

"We need to talk..."

Reluctantly, Merlin broke away from his lips, nodding, and Arthur continued, frustrated in front of the eyes that instead were asking him more, promising a new ecstasy, making him sink into the feeling of belonging.

When Arthur's voice cut the air once again, it was no longer firm.

"As much as we would like not to go back to reality, we must do so immediately. We have a big problem: the Bond cannot be hidden. We will be judged and what is more in a too delicate moment"

Merlin nodded.

"I know..."

Arthur sat up, staring at him.

"We need to talk to someone that can help us to think clearly about this and see the right path. I had thought I could go out and call Gaius..."

Merlin nodded, getting up from his seat in turn.

"I agree ... he..."

Arthur went on, without giving him time to finish.

"I have told to him about my doubts... about us. He won't be too surprised with what has happened"

Merlin smiled.

"No... I guess he won't"

Then, Arthur stood up.

"I'm going to call him right away. I better go ... you can't come with me... anyone who meets you would notice immediately"

Merlin watched him get dressed quickly, letting go of the hours they had shared before, of the beauty of what they had, unfortunately sullied by the difficult reality of the world they were living in and that they had deliberately forgotten and locked out, when they had abandoned each other to their own instincts.

"I'll also get dressed..."

* * *

00000

* * *

The senior doctor wasn't sleeping when Arthur knocked on his door, entering.

"Gaius... fancy me seeing you up..."

Sitting at his kitchen table, Gaius was drinking tea and when he saw Arthur's breathless aspect, he stood up.

"Must be urgent then"

Arthur nodded.

"Something that can't wait"

The old doctor stepped forward, approaching him.

"I'll follow you... Let me take my bag..."

Arthur shook his head.

"It will not be necessary. We just need to talk"

Gaius stared at him.

"Merlin?"

Arthur nodded, staring silently in the doctor's eyes. However, he was eager to get back to his mate, to talk.

Gaius was silent in turn, trying to capture something in the Alpha's look, but failed to. Nevertheless, he sensed something.

"All right. Let's go. Lead the way"

* * *

00000

* * *

When Gaius and Arthur reached the house and the doctor went in, Merlin was standing in front of an open window, looking at the sunset: the night would be there soon to start a new day. The Omega was staring at the horizon, happy but melancholy, perhaps captured by it because of the happiness that was filling his heart with a new world, realizing that what was once, just a week before, wasn't him anymore… not only because of the Bond.

Even the flow of time had changed: the sunset had become the sunrise, and vice versa, even if... well... that detail was quite common to everyone, not just to him in that moment. However, after the Bond ... everything had become irrelevant.

Even the passing of the hours.

At least as long as he had Arthur by his side, obviously.

.

Arthur stared at his mate, sensing his thoughts through the Bond and their deep connection, become like a common thread. He reflected that despite the hopes for the future, of some kind of salvation, everything was still unknown nevertheless: they didn't know what would really change in the new world and what would remain the same. The concern began to be felt again, after the euphoria of the previous forty-eight hours, following the discovery of the prophecy and therefore of the salvation.

After the Bond.

.

Merlin turned, communicating his welcome back to Arthur with the sweetness of his smell. Then, he turned to Gaius, who had not uttered a word yet. Nevertheless, he had understood everything when he felt Merlin's smell, which had changed into that of a Mated Omega and with Arthur's essence imprinted all over him.

"Hi, Gaius..."

The senior doctor approached him and gave him a fatherly hug, without judging; on the contrary, he gave him the support the two boys needed and that they were asking from him by calling him in there.

"I wish I could say that what you have done is a terrible idiocy, a big mistake... but instead the only thing I can think of is that I'm sincerely and affectionately happy for the two of you"

Merlin openly smiled at those words of comfort and in the distance, Arthur was smiling too, putting his hands on his hips, spreading around, as if to underline the obvious… although there was no need to point out the Bond already in place.

Gaius turned to looked at the King.

"I congratulate you... although I fear I will be the only one to"

Arthur nodded.

"This is why you are here. We need to talk, Gaius. We need advice. In this case, as a man and as a King, I need to understand what to do, to see clearly the best path to take for Merlin and me, but also for all the survivors. I cannot do this alone. I have to protect my mate. We have established the Bond for less than a day and, not only we cannot share it as we should, isolated from the world as nature commands, but we also have to decide what to do now..."

Gaius nodded, serious.

"Let's sit down"

Arthur moved and all three of them took a seat at a table in the center of the small hall.

"What about your knights?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Percival and Leon still know nothing. They have... spent the last few hours out. I have no idea with whom. They were quite contended"

That joke lifted the mood and Merlin laughed, followed by Gaius.

"After travelling all these months, all those girls must have gone to their head"

Merlin glared at him, remembering what had happened at dinner, and Arthur fell silent, serious. He started to talk of what concerned them.

"Gaius... my idea regarding the Bond has always been to bring it back, to restore the old laws about the races, giving them their dignity back and with that also the strength of what they distinctly and truly represent for life... I'm going to carry out this intent as soon as we reach the new world. My men ... my people, whoever knows me well, is aware of this project of mine, and so does Merlin... and my first instinct is telling me to do this sooner, to use this Bond to anticipate everything..."

Gaius nodded, staring at him.

"Arthur... perhaps we should reflect better this situation..."

The King nodded.

"This is why we are here… to talk. I just don't want to make this choice alone… It is not only my life that is at stake"

"Sire... Your project is very honorable and ambitious. But as such, you have to understand that it is not supported by the short term… You would do well to be aware of it"

Merlin stiffened, knowing that he had to tell his opinion too at some point: Arthur saw things from an Alpha's point of view, but on the other hand, Merlin was on the other side… he knew the life of the Omegas and also of the Betas. He knew how the head of the two races worked, having lived with both. Therefore, he thought about what according to him would be the best thing to do.

In the meantime, Gaius continued.

"Moreover... we must consider the delicate phase of transition in which we find ourselves. We are facing a radical change... How many people would be ready to support what you are asking offhand?"

Merlin stood up, needing to move in order to focus and say what he had to.

"I agree with Gaius."

Arthur nodded and stared at him, concentrated.

"What do you think?"

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, tense.

"First of all... how many would be willing to follow a king, a leader, who is the first to go against the law? We have given in to the Bond in good faith and without an agenda. However, would the others take our word for it? How much would they trust and respect us? The others don't know you like your people do. There would be the risk of a rebellion, of a overthrow, perhaps even of the will to look for a new leader, which would force everyone to precipitate into chaos. A chaos that with many men spread in the five kingdoms at the moment, combined with the unknown of the future, with the fear of what will be and with the distrust regarding the prophecy, that someone still considers a legend, is not advisable. The revolts would be certain"

Arthur straighten his back, crossing his arms in turn.

"I'm listening..."

"Besides, about the racial laws in force, we have to consider that despite the fact that they may be unjust, people have been living this way for hundreds of years... how would they see a return to the past? It is not so obvious. Think about the extreme power conquered by the Alphas over the Omegas, about the fact that they can have many mates, that they are used to take without asking... including lie with whoever they want. Think about the Betas, about the potential they have today, even though they are forced to live at the end of the world… they are free and above all, free to hold positions of power since the Alphas had started to choose them as mates or lovers…positions that once (with the old laws) belonged only to the Omegas. How many Betas would really like to change this situation?"

Arthur stared at him, clenching his jaw.

"I have always thought that a return to the old laws would have been well accepted"

Gaius shook his head.

"Perhaps, Arthur, but we cannot be so sure... Merlin is right... it is true that the social pyramid of the races given by the actual laws has imposed restrictions, but has also granted new ways to live, which I fear will not be so easy to change. The only chance I see for the future is not the readmission of the ancient laws, but the thought of drawing new ones, based on those fairer, that can give everyone a choice..."

Welcoming Merlin and Gaius's reasonable claims, Arthur continued.

"For example we could solve the problem by giving to all the Omegas the opportunity to choose the Bond or nor without being forced by the Alphas and to the Betas the right to continue to hold positions of power even if they aren't Alphas' mates..."

Gaius nodded.

"I think it's a good idea, Sire. But it would be a big revolution..."

Merlin emphasizes Gaius's concept by staring at his mate, adoring his stubbornness, the desire to find a solution for everyone and not only for the two of them.

"Arthur, we are talking about something absolutely right, but that we can't do in a matter of hours. On the other hand, however, we have to decide now whether to reveal ourselves or not…"

Merlin approached the table again.

"…Without neglecting the fact that, as I have said before, part of the Chosen Ones may reject you as their leader, despite being the last Pendragon. They will not follow someone who prides himself to want to lead, but then it's the first to go against the law. And we cannot lose you as our leader, that's obvious. This is what I feared the most. The Bond has complicated everything"

Arthur stood up, making a decision.

"So be it. We have to keep it a secret at least until we will all be at the split mountain, at the portal ... every people, every single Chosen One. We can't allow ourselves to destabilize their minds before then"

Gaius nodded.

"I think this would be the best solution. Then, when we will all be in front of the sword, the priorities will be others. This discussion can be postponed"

Arthur looked up at the ceiling, thinking aloud.

"Postponing doesn't mean just that. When everyone will be safe, they will certainly be also able to find a new leader if they wish to. By then, I will have fulfilled my task, which is to lead you to a new world. From that moment on, I will be able to exclude myself or to be excluded from the games. Nevertheless, my destiny would be fulfilled and I would have done what I have to without regret … so much that I will accept any judgment regarding my actions"

Merlin felt his heart tightening, conscious of how that reasoning matched perfectly, and yet it was still incomplete. In fact, his argument couldn't explain Merlin's part, or rather, his role in this future. But how could him? When even Merlin himself was still unaware of what he really was, as a Catha and as a Dragonlord…

He was going to talk to Arthur about this as soon as they were alone and on the way. He had decided it earlier, while meditating, tight in his arms…Provided, however, they could find a way to get away from the village without anyone finding out about what had happened between them, about the Bond.

Merlin stared at Arthur, at his absolute transparency, at his royalty and majesty, promising himself that he would do anything to protect what was his destiny and greatness as a King and as a leader.

What he had said earlier was true; it was his most sincere and deep opinion: the new world needed Arthur. There was no one who possessed his ability to lead the survivors, his instincts, his wisdom, his noble heart and courage.

No one could question his role. No one should dare do it.

If he had to, in order to avoid Arthur being dethroned, Merlin would give up even his own life - he decided, filled by that personal choice that he now was considering as an absolute truth, only his and unconfessable.

In fact, Merlin looked at him and understood.

He understood that in order to keep Arthur in his rightful place if things were to get bad, he would not go to the planet of the Dragon… he would remain on Earth, to die, solving this problem immediately. By doing this, he would leave Arthur his destiny, in the greatest act of love he could ever make.

Without the Omega with which he had established the Bond, the King couldn't be judged, nobody would be able to remove him, and Arthur would continue being the leader that he was.

And Merlin? Well...

He would die knowing he had done it for love, for a noble cause.

For Arthur.

When he emerged from his thoughts, he realized that the Alpha was talking again.

"All right. Here's what we'll do: we'll pretend that Merlin has left before me with you, Gaius, and Percival with the excuse to go back to his village due to urgent things to resolve before reaching the mountain. No one will see him leave and no one will meet him. But actually, he will stop along the way and I will join him at the last shelter we have been before arriving here. Merlin will wait for me there... then, we will travel together toward the split mountain. From then on, we will be in the hands of destiny"

Gaius nodded.

"It seems feasible. Percival? He will understand... will you be the one to talk to him?"

Arthur nodded, sure.

"He is one of my men: he will not make a fuss. He will do what I tell him. He will know the truth from me before leaving"

Merlin sighed before answering: he had always known he would have to be separated from Arthur at some point, but now that it was happening, it was difficult to deal with it. Even if it was just for a few hours.

The Bond was also a mental and chemical factor that called them toward each other, not only an emotional thread.

"All right then, I will prepare my things at once"

Arthur and Gaius nodded.

Once everything was clear, the King continued, "We will see each other again in a few hours, Merlin. Gaius... take care of yourself"

.

Gaius walked out, leaving them alone, and Arthur took Merlin in his arms to say goodbye as he wanted to.

"Everything will be fine. I will be there with you in no time. Just wait for me and be safe. I will order Percival to protect you with his life. I am scared out of my wits to let you go without me. The next few hours will be very hard. I'll be worried about you all the time"

Merlin smiled, trying to be strong. He knew he had to reassure him somehow. His Alpha was very worried about him.

"I'll be fine. But you hurry up nevertheless"

Arthur kissed him firmly on the lips to give him a feeling of security. Then, he let him go to look for Percival.

"You are mine now, Merlin. You need not fear anything anymore. I will take care of you no matter what happens"

Merlin stared at him, his heart was beating very fast. At that time, he didn't know if that muscle was larger or smaller than usual in his chest. Its size was confused. The only thing he could make out was that the organ had a reason of his own, involuntary, which was ignoring his mind that kept telling him it was the right thing to do, while his heart beating was telling his soul that the separation would be very long.


	12. Chapter 12

**For Ship.**

 **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**

 **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **This is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**

 **Cover image by Jessica**

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay... I'm super busy in this period... but I will always update... I promise!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12 OF 14**

* * *

.

.

Merlin relaxed after the journey, tired and eager to get some sleep.

They had never stopped since leaving the village and after a couple of hours of rest, Gaius and Percival had left in a hurry in order to continue their journey. Before leaving, on Arthur's orders, the knight had patrolled the area to make sure that Merlin wouldn't be in dander once alone.

His Alpha would not be late. Nevertheless, he would reached in about two or three hours. Therefore, Arthur would be worried all the time.

The area had proved to be safe and Merlin had been left alone, confident that everything would be all right until his Mate's arrival.

The old manor, where they had been two days before and where he and Arthur had consolidated their relationship before the Bond, was now silent and absolutely comfortable. Although the danger of staying there alone and without protection was still present, the fact that he had no company wasn't worrying Merlin that much.

The only person he was missing was Arthur. However, having some much time to reflect, away from everything, even from his Alpha, was not so bad for Merlin.

After all, he had so much to think about and now he was getting an opportunity to do it.

In those two days he had been able to reflect on his life, to remember his own childhood, although the memories of that period were few and blurry, and the relationship with his father, which he had always felt different from the one with his mother, even though he loved the both of them very much.

In fact, Merlin had always felt a kind of continuous bond with his father, even after the separation and despite losing both his parents. Often, when he was a child, he remembered that his father and he were even able to talk telepathically, to understand each other only with glances and nods, in a relationship as empathetic as unique. His father had always joked about that fact, lightening the mood, but also underlining their chemistry, to make him fully aware of it without scaring him.

Now, Merlin knew that that so special relationship took root in something deeper: his father and he were both Dragonlords and even if he was not able yet to fully understand what that meant - since he had never met any dragons, nor had he deepened his knowledge about these creature- Merlin could sense that that condition meant possessing a unique consciousness with his father. It was a feeling that had raised in an uncertain point in his body, halfway between the heart and the breath. In that point, it was as if different selves were living in him: the soul of the Dragonlord that was a natural extension of that of his father; the essence of the Dragon, a superior entity, strong and foreign - though he was still struggling to recognize it, he was slowly beginning to distinguish it - and then, finally, his own soul, new, strong, reliable and powerful, deeply linked to the other two, but that included Arthur too, now that they were Mates, now that the Alpha was an integral part of what he was.

Merlin thought that if everything went well - if the story of the Bond would worked out for the best, and he had to believe it, to hope it would happened - he would take his time exploring this new part of himself, enthusiastically throwing himself right in what he was ... just thinking about it was making him indescribably happy.

He drifted off to sleep, happy and confident, hoping that when he would wake up, Arthur would be already with him.

* * *

00000

* * *

Merlin didn't get much sleep actually.

An hour later, he woke up, shocked, shivering uncontrollably, sweating, sunk in an absolutely new emotional and physical condition... unmistakable.

He stood up, trembling, to make sure of what was going on, realizing at that point that there were no doubts anymore.

It had been a long time since the last time he felt these sensations (he may have felt them only once in the past). Nevertheless, he couldn't be wrong, nor as an Omega, nor as a doctor. His smell had changed and his body temperature had suddenly risen, while his hormones were spreading in the air around him, lost in the strong chemistry of a natural call.

Shocked, Merlin put his hand to his burning forehead, then between his legs, reaching the core of the heat that was wrapping him up. When a bubble of hot liquid dripped down between his buttocks, his heart began to flicker uncontrollably, confirming all his sensations: he was in Heat.

It had been many years since last time.

It was two days that he didn't take suppressors and the Bond with Arthur must have awakened it.

Merlin shook his head, sinking in anxiety.

How could he have forgotten about it? How could he have not predicted that it could happen? Unforgivable.

The night before he had forgotten to take his suppressors, even though he knew he had to take them once again, but the Bond had pervaded every other thought and now he knew he was in trouble.

Not only the Heat would last at least three days and would shift his and Arthur's focus only on their physical instincts, obscuring the rest, but also the Alpha was still far away. He could not share that new situation with him right away and not having him by his side while at the same time sinking in that animalistic state was something very destabilizing.

Suddenly, pure fear seized him: Arthur would not join him for a couple of hours and the fear that his Heat would attract other Alphas in the area was absolutely real, since the Omega was helpless and defenceless at the moment.

He knew that Percival had said that everything was fine and that the perimeter around the manor was safe... but then again, you could never be absolutely sure of these things, as the fight they had previously had here had demonstrated. Panic was starting to crush his heart.

He took a blanket and wrapped it around himself, despite feeling feverish, just to feel himself just a little bit more protected. He prayed that Arthur would join him soon, since he was starting to feel, as well as fear, also excitement, the desire to mate with his Alpha, growing inside him. He was feeling the need to surrender to his deepest instincts.

He remained there, on the floor, forehead beaded with sweat, his lips parted and his voice was unleashing indistinguishable sounds in one whispered request...

"Arthur... hurry up..."

* * *

00000

* * *

A few minutes later, Merlin emerges from the deafening and blinding fog of the Heat, since he heard some noises coming from the outside, and tried to sharpen his senses to listen better, petrified by fear. However, he relaxed when he recognized Arthur's essence in the air, his intoxicating musky smell, his intense and wonderful scent of rain, which in that difficult moment was very refreshing, cool and humid. It instantly freshened his burning skin.

" _Arthur..._ "

He heard himself saying that name, somewhere, out of nowhere. Eventually he heard the Alpha's footsteps hesitate outside the room. Then the blond started walking again, no, accelerating, in order to enter into his room. The door swung open and Merlin almost cried when his mate entered.

"You… got here sooner than I thought..."

He needed him.

He'd had needed him up to that point, since his Heat had started, but now that his atoms were perceiving his Alpha in the room, Merlin's blood started to boil, reaching out to meet the chemistry of the other, making him more feverish...

Arthur stood there on the spot, petrified, his eyes were slowly darkening in response to the Omega's call, and his breathing became irregular...

"I left early. I have managed to avoid some tasks. I couldn't wait any longer ... I was too worried. Merlin... you..."

Merlin stared at him, trembling. His eyes were now beaded by tears of longing and terror, repressed for too long. His voice was almost inaudible...

"Arthur..."

Arthur approached him, feeling his own body immediately reacting to his mate's Heat. His muscles stretched, his skin lifted and his hair stood up on the back of his neck. Instinctively, his voice lowered, becoming hoarse, shady and intense.

"How long have you been like this? Are you OK?"

Merlin felt Arthur's deep concern: he was frustrated, furious at the thought that Merlin may have been unwell and he hadn't been there with him.

There was no answer to give him but that that came out naturally, now that he was glad to see him, to have him there by his side in that moment.

As an Omega in Heat, relieved to have his Alpha at his disposal.

"I need you"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin's Heat was something new even for him. He had never taken an Omega in Heat before, as other Alphas were used to do in order to sire offspring. And now that that natural force was slowly capturing and throwing him in the depths of that force, as if the wind was slamming him from side to side, against the walls of his senses, now acuter and sharper.

The Heat...

Feeling and looking at Merlin, Arthur lost himself, breathing in the beauty of what it meant.

The smell of his Omega was sweet, more exciting than ever...

The boiling temperature of his body, which could be perceived even from a distance, was sending the blond out of his mind... not to mention the fever that was moving from Merlin's skin to his own...

His every breath was a prayer that Merlin desperately struggled not to release. His chemistry was begging the Alpha to take him immediately and without hesitation.

Arthur caressed him with his eyes to convey security, to tell him that everything would be fine.

"I'm here..."

Arthur moved the blanket off of Merlin's body, leaving him naked and exposed, beaded with sweat, trembling before his eyes.

He undressed, while Merlin approached him and touched him to sick a bit of cold, now in the delirium of his fever that only mating with his Alpha would bring down.

At that contact, Arthur lost all reason, every thought, shivering due to the gentle touch of Merlin's hands, that were everywhere on his skin and that were forcing him to fall straight into the purest instinct, making him eager to only take his mate, to satisfy his desire, to dominate him and to brand him, leaving his seed inside him, his own genetic fingerprint mixed with his.

"Arthur..."

That voice rang out on his breath and the Alpha, finally yielding, grabbed the brunet and pressed him against himself. He took possession of his mouth, invading it slowly with his tongue, pretentious and hungry, enjoying the contact with Merlin's soft and pliant one against his. His body stopped listening to him and pushed the Omega down, forcing him to lie down and to cover his mate with his muscular being. Merlin released a high and satisfied groan with his eyes closed...

Thinking was now impossible... everything was reduced to flesh and breath now... an impossible force to fight.

The Omega bit his skin, demanding more, whispering uncontrolled moans in his ears, trying to touch more of him and moving his slender body to meet him. In response, the Alpha took the brunet's hand and put it on his huge erection, making him understand how tense his was, already excited for him, hard, ready to take and satisfy him.

When Merlin had him in hand and squeezed him, stroking him throughout his impressive length, slipping on his hot skin, already on fire, he began to sob, unable to contain himself, suffering due to the great urge to have him.

"Ah... Arthur... I want you..."

The Alpha died due to those caresses and fell apart when Merlin spread his legs in a clear gesture. Therefore, he lowered his touch, slipping in search of his entrance with his fingers and found it already lubricated and open, inviting. A new bubble of hot liquid broke and dripped on his hand, wetting it, and Arthur actually realized how much Merlin's temperature was high, what it could mean to be inside him while he was in the grip of that fever, what it could mean to penetrate that strong warmth...

At that thought, he growled with desire, excited, while Merlin kept begging him. Arthur sank into him in response, pushing in him with his fingers and moving them according to his need, expressed by the moans.

"Nnnn... Arthur..."

The Alpha left him and put his fingers in his own mouth, licking Merlin's essence, enjoying the taste of his Omega's fertility ... that last act of belonging definitively won him.

That primitive and natural instinct to dominate completely invaded his consciousness, breaking his last resistance, shouting loud and clear to take Merlin, to possess him, to satisfy him and to fill him with his seed, to imprint it in him, in his cell, to mix it with his DNA finger-printing, claiming that of the other man in order to dominate him.

He got up to look at Merlin, surrendered and helpless beneath him, shaking due to his same need. Then, he kissed him in a firm order, low and hoarse... incontestable...

"Turn around"

The Alpha helped him and turned him on his stomach beneath him. Then, he spread his legs, positioning himself between them, while Merlin laid down and closed his eyes, ready to receive him.

"Your Heat is my domain. You are mine, Merlin... MINE! Open up to me! MINE!"

Arthur spread Merlin's buttocks, positioning himself between them, and penetrated him with a single thrust, all the way in, growling with pleasure, while beneath him Merlin cried in delight, bliss and deep belonging.

"Ahhh… Arth.. ur..."

Arthur finally died inside Merlin's body due to it boiling like melted fire and bent over him, to reach deeper, where he had never been before, more inside, and where he was now completely open: Merlin's uterus, which was preparing itself to be impregnated and that the Alpha was exploring for the first time. He was stuck to the brunet's back, forcing him to lower his head forward, so he could bite his neck to hold him still while mounting him. The blond sank into the ecstasy that contact was giving him, possessing Merlin without respire, deep in his animal instinct. He sank with his teeth into his white skin, slowly, while entering him with firm and short thrusts. He was completely immersed in Merlin's body, which for Arthur was like an endless fire that was burning him like molten lava. It was taking away his breath and rationality, along with Merlin who kept sobbing through his swollen and wet lips.

Arthur felt his veins bursting, blood running nonstop, pressure raising and going to form the Knot, which pleasure was slowly making swell, finding in the Omega's body its perfect place. He roared in pleasure.

His next words came out on their own, without rationality, filled with pure and uncontrolled tremor.

" _You are mine, Merlin. Your belly is on fire, beautiful, ready to rock my seed. I want to fill it, to impregnate it with my children. I want to give you my seed non-stop, so that your soft and swollen belly would show to everyone that you belong to me, that all my love grows in yours and that for us nothing is more important than what we mean to each other_..."

Merlin twitched due to the intense pleasure, given by the sense of belonging that those words had triggered. He tightened strong around Arthur, squeezing his Knot and also increasing the Alpha's pleasure, definitely breaking his conscience and heart, putting them back together in himself, in his flesh, sealing their union in a new way.

"Arthur..."

Arthur straightened up, pushing in so hard to feel his muscles hurting. He closed his eyes and drank that prayer, like spring water, feeling his Knot filling more and more. When he leaned down to bite Merlin's neck again ... strong… he said...

"Open up to me, Merlin... stay open..."

Merlin screamed as he came, trembling and pushing Arthur in ecstasy, in the madness of pleasure, while also the Alpha exploded in him. Arthur bit him stronger while filling his belly with his hot essence, filling Merlin's womb with a new life, immediately changing the Omega's internal chemistry. The Alpha collapsed on him, exhausted, falling almost instantly into unconsciousness due to the violent orgasm, as the last image of Merlin before his eyes imprinted itself in his retina and irises...

"You have a wonderful birthmark, Merlin... on your skin..."

Arthur kissed him, driven by an irrepressible need...

"It looks like a dragon... It has its shape. A wonderful drawing on your skin ... beautiful"

Shock invaded Merlin at those words, but Arthur's sleepy voice lowered always more, while the Alpha fell into the catharsis, as his nature commanded after each coupling, and laid down behind the brunet, with his Knot firmly tied inside of him, collapsing in the continuous orgasm that pleasure had gifted to their races, as a wonderful privilege.

Their first shared Heat had been unique, touching, shocking due to its intensity. And yet those words had unsettled him far more than what they had just enjoyed together.

Deeply shocked and emotionally disturbed, Merlin sank against him, too lost in the pleasure to listen to the thousand questions formed in his head due to those last words. The brunet decided to deepen this fact once awaken later. His birthmark had never had the shape of a dragon ... but rather that of a galaxy ... had it changed in that moment? Was it the prophecy?

Had his changed chemistry, perhaps due to a new life, also changed his cell and changed the shape of his birthmark?

Was the prophecy coming true in that moment?

He immediately touched his belly, sure to have conceived right then, feeling that belief growing inside him, remembering the words of the legend...

 _When the Alpha and the Omega will draw the constellation, tied together through the Bond, and the light of the first star will shine in the distance..._

A child.

It couldn't be otherwise.

The first star, even if distant in his mind, was already visible in his heart, now bright and shining.

A life was growing in his womb, he was sure of it, and now he also knew that everything would be all right.

He was sure that everything would be fine ... that new revelation could not imply otherwise.

Another step further had been made and when he would wake up, Arthur would help him reading the map on his skin, which probably would reveal the location of their new home in the universe.

Revealed by the conception of their first child.

A tear broke free from his lashes, while he too slowly slipped into sleep, conscious that he should rest as much as he could in order to take the next three-day of Heat. He listened to Arthur sleepily breathing behind him, his Knot still filling his womb whenever he released a gasp, as he instinctively hugged him even more.

He turned to kiss him lightly, satisfied, drunk with happiness. He put his mate's hands on his belly, so that he could cradle that new life with his warmth too.

Arthur's son.

Or daughter, of course.

* * *

00000

* * *

Arthur's breath on his neck, his kisses behind his ear, the caress of his fingers on his back woke him up and Merlin turned to kiss him.

The Alpha returned it with enthusiasm, his eyes still wet with pleasure that made Merlin feel that sense of belonging once more, as enchanting as painful due to its intensity.

Merlin was so happy, so much he felt unworthy of that luck, and his voice came out slow and choked at realizing it.

"Hi..."

Arthur reached out and licked his lips and the Omega turned, lazily smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur's voice in response was caressing his soul, moving him.

"Like an Omega in Heat. Strong and energetic... and at the same time as if I had been run over by the cavalry"

Arthur nodded, kissing him again, laughing.

"Well... what we've done early ... well ... it hasn't been a piece of cake. Maybe I should restrain myself..."

Merlin laughed in turn.

"No... I love your passion..."

Arthur kissed him again.

"How does it work? I mean... how often will he need to repeat that? I'm a little rusty... I'm afraid I'm not quite sure"

Merlin ran his fingers through the blond's hair, moving it tenderly.

"The Heat will last three days... my body will regularly long for you..."

Arthur leaned to bite his lips, strong.

"And your Alpha will be more than ready to satisfy you"

Merlin laughed.

"I never had any doubts about that..."

Arthur laughed in turn, squeezing him.

"Sorry... I am talking as if it's just your own pleasure we are dealing with. Know that for me, taking you while you're in Heat drives me crazy... it intoxicates me like the most unspeakable sin. Taking you right now during this fever ... is an ... _God_ ... indescribable feeling. Like being run over by fire, while walking on it at the same time. It's... exciting like hell"

Merlin moved, sitting and leaning on his chest, staring at the blond.

"Having you inside me is exciting like hell"

Arthur hugged him so hard to almost choke him.

"It's wonderful... all this. It really prevents you to realize that there may be also a life out there. Except that ... it makes things even more difficult. We have to continue the journey, we both know it"

Merlin nodded. Then, he put his finger to his lips.

"Can we not talk about it, at least for now?"

Arthur nodded, reading Merlin's difficulty, his vulnerability, given his Heat, and sought a solution at least acceptable for the both of them.

"Let's do it like this. Let's serenely try to enjoy at least this first day. Then, tomorrow we'll leave. I don't think that reaching the split mountain a day late will be a big deal. I wish we could fully enjoy at least these first moments of this new experience. Then, maybe we could stop along the way and find a way to be together..."

Merlin stared at him, worried but trying to share the security that Arthur was trying to instill in him.

"Arthur... we both know that travelling will be difficult. If some Alpha should smell my Heat..."

Arthur hardened his eyes.

"We have no choice. But in case of an attack ... you know I won't have mercy. You have nothing to fear, no one would survive my sword. Don't worry"

"I don't even want to think about you fighting again..."

Arthur nodded.

"Hopefully I won't have to"

Merlin kissed him, uncertain whether to tell him that that night they had shared more than just his Heat, that he was feeling deep inside himself that he had conceived. But then, he thought that Arthur shouldn't know about it yet, not until they would understand their destiny, not until they were safe, not until the day Arthur would ensure his role as leader, which Merlin wanted more than anything, even in that moment, now that he was no longer afraid of not being able to enjoy it.

He smiled, knowing he was only postponing the announcement. Then, he sat down.

"I'm hungry. Shall we eat something? We should take advantage of these breaks. Prepare yourself, because in these three days I'll be very hungry, all the time."

Arthur straightened up with difficulty, still numb due to the pleasure consumed not long ago.

"As you wish. I want you to have all your strength...you will have to handle me, after all"

Merlin laughed.

"Mmmm... exactly what I was thinking when I proposed to eat"

Arthur slowly bit his shoulder and lowered the tone of his voice, stroking the length of his spine with his fingers, leaving a wet trail with his tongue on Merlin's shoulder blade.

Passion was on fire once again, uncontrollable.

"Merlin... I think I am impatient. As a doctor, are you sure that only Omegas can go into Heat? Right now I'm on fire"

Merlin laughed aloud.

"Be patient ... and eat too. The Heat is exhausting for the both of us…. You have …duties"

Merlin chuckled at the thought that the Alpha had already done his duty, given the fact his womb was already pregnant.

He started to get up, when Arthur grabbed his wrist and began to caress his back, on the birthmark.

"I had almost forgotten ... earlier ... I have noticed this sign on your skin. You have a birthmark in the shape of a dragon"

Merlin smiled.

"I believe it is the constellation of the prophecy"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes... I thought the same, when I saw it. But then the catharsis made me fall asleep, blacking out my mind..."

Merlin nodded, smiling.

"Yes... I remember very well that on the other hand, your Knot had remained hard and swollen for a long time."

Arthur leaned to kiss him on the lips. Then, Merlin continued.

"Let me get a mirror ... I want to see the birthmark. I have always had it, but ... I think it's changed with the Bond"

Arthur stared into his eyes.

"Is it possible? Can skin change?"

In the past, Merlin would have said no, and yet it had happened.

"Well ... it has happened. Therefore, it can, I suppose. At least in a pureblood"

Arthur tensed.

"Are you a Pureblood then? l don't know anything about you, now that I have found out that you have hidden yourself all your life..."

Merlin started to answer, but a new and sudden wave of tremors and warmth invaded his veins, sliding down from the skin to the bones, turning him on again. His pupils dilated and the fever began to rise, so he sat down next to his mate. He leaned toward him, offering his neck to make him smell his Omega glands, telling him immediately and without words that they couldn't continue that discussion, not in that moment, and that they wouldn't even been able to eat.

Not until after they had mated once again.

The call was stronger than anything else and the desire, the need to have his Alpha inside him, to be sexually satisfied, overthrew everything else.

Merlin slowly blew next to his ear, while Arthur tensed again, feeling his mate's Heat raising, turning him on in turn.

"Can we talk about it later, Arthur? I think..."

Arthur didn't let him finish. He pulled him toward him, hungry, but not for food. The blond's breathing was already labored and hot.

"I was just wondering why it was taking so long..."

Merlin smiled, languid, opening up to him. He sat on Arthur's lap. When a new bubble of heat fell on Arthur's belly, the Alpha didn't hesitate and penetrated him without further ado, intoxicated by that fever that was moving again on his skin, traveling from Merlin's flesh to his. He sank in his Omega, lost...

Merlin's lips parted, moaning due to the passion and the need to beg.

Then, their dance started once again and the words died in the air, giving way to the ecstasy and the pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

**For Ship.**

 **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**

 **THE STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **This is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**

 **Cover image by Jessica**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13 OF 14**

* * *

.

.

" _Emrys... Emrys... EMRYS..."_

Merlin jumped, rubbed his eyes and looked around. He sat up at hearing that voice inside his head. He was tense. He waited for the umpteenth time a new signal that didn't come after sleeping for a couple of hours.

That echo had kept ringing in his conscience for a whole day. However, he didn't know where that voice came from, or what it wanted to tell him.

In the beginning, the first time he had heard that sound in his ears, he had remained awake and alert, yet he had immediately thought it had been only a dream...

But then the voice had returned over and over again and at that point, he could no longer ignore it. Merlin began to think it was the soul of the dragon inside of him that was calling him, now awaken. It was as if it was waking him up after a long sleep or from the oblivion of years and years of absolute unconsciousness of what he really was, now that they were getting closer and closer to the end...

And to the truth.

The brunet focused on his surroundings, realizing where they were.

A rocky cranny was covering Arthur and he, in front of them there was the sea. Finally, he could start to feel the evening breeze: that day had been very hot and for that reason, Heat aside, they had to rest more than expected.

In a couple of hours, with a more acceptable temperature, they would continue their journey.

Arthur and he had started to ride towards the split mountain after the stop at the manor, but the journey was turning out to be longer due to the long stops and now, after having made love once more, they would travel again.

Conscious of the world once again, Merlin realized that despite everything, they couldn't say that they hadn't enjoyed his Heat, because, despite the journey, they had found the time to mate several times, as nature wanted, and the Omega was grateful for those hours of peace and deep intimacy, absolutely unexpected. He turned silently around and observed his Mate: he was not asleep, if anything, in the last few hours he had not even rested.

Merlin did not know how Arthur did it, but sharing his Heat seemed to have even invigorated Arthur and fatigue seemed not to belong to him.

The king was sitting beside him, partially covered by a light fur. Now they were no far from the split mountain where Merlin said they would find the sword Excalibur, the portal.

"Arthur... you didn't sleep?"

In response, the voice of the Alpha rang calm and relaxed in his ears, but also deep and concentrated.

"I was not sleepy"

Merlin moved, snuggling against him, feeling Arthur's warmth on his skin once again.

"Are you still looking at that scroll?"

Arthur nodded, staring at the picture he had in his hands and that he had drawn at the manor with a charcoal, showing Merlin's birthmark, which once on paper had gained just the appearance of a map, showing a constellation.

When he had drawn it, Arthur had also added some specific points, indicated by some moles that had appeared on Merlin's skin and that the Omega had never had before. They had suddenly imprinted themselves on his birthmark, moving like a perfect copy of Arthur skin, which possessed them exactly in the same way on the heart, on the muscles that had touched Merlin's birthmark when he had taken him hours before, and when, although he did not know yet, they had _conceived_ their child.

Merlin reached out to touch the moles that Arthur had on his skin, drawing their shape, stroking them slowly, staring at them once more.

"The moles inside of it ... they are identical to yours. Same shape. Same colour"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes and united with your birthmark they become like stars: they form a constellation. They form a dragon"

Merlin nodded back and Arthur, as enchanted and enraptured by that form, continued.

"But what does it mean? We know that it is the way home, but we don't know how to read it as a map"

Merlin continued to stare at Arthur. He had learned the figure drawn on the paper by heart now, but he knew that his mate was right.

"I know... and I'm very sorry"

Arthur could feel Merlin's sadness on his skin.

After what Merlin had revealed to him, that is, that he was the last Catha, the last direct descendant of the people of the stars, the last Dragonlord, they had had no more time to talk about it. The Heat had captured them again, preventing them from thinking about anything else.

"I still cannot believe it... that I have had the Catha I was looking for by my side for a whole week"

Merlin smiled.

"Well... it was difficult to know, wasn't it? Since even I didn't know to be him"

Arthur nodded.

"My biggest fear is only one. If you're not able to read the star map or interpret the prophecy to its fullness, if no one can do it in your place ... how could we hope to find safety? How can we know where we're going to end up to, to fight the unknown, to reassure our people?"

Merlin felt his heart sinking, because Arthur was giving voice to his darkest fears.

"I don't know. I hope that once in front of the sword, when you will have pulled it out, when you, the prince of the prophecy, the leader of the Chosen Ones, will have opened the portal, we will find all the answers we seek. We cannot do otherwise for now"

"It's... unacceptable ... as a distorted world, which has upset all laws, has deprived you of your identity, life and family, but also of a very important destiny, that had to remain sacred and untouchable in order to protect not only you but also all of us"

Merlin nodded, looking down.

"But we cannot complain too much about these things. It won't help us"

Arthur shuddered, knowing that his mate was right, but anger overwhelmed him nevertheless.

Merlin had seen his life being tore apart day after day, as it had happened to so many Omegas, succumbing to unjust and cruel survival laws.

"As an Alpha, I belong to the category of men that has abused their power the most in the last hundred years..."

Merlin stared at him, firmly this time.

"You cannot carry the weight of everything on your own shoulders. You couldn't have done anything to change things before. However, remember these considerations for when you'll have to build our new world"

Arthur nodded, looking away from the map and staring intently at him.

"What does it mean? How does it feel like to be a Dragonlord? How do you feel to know that your home has always been elsewhere?"

Merlin stared at him intently this time, insecure.

"I am not so sure yet. I will never really know, because no one has ever told me or explained it to me before. But I know that inside me there is another soul that now has awakened"

Arthur looked away, absentmindedly.

"The soul of the dragon..."

Merlin wanted to tell him that in fact the souls in his body were three now, including that of the new life that was blossoming in him, but he refrained himself.

"I think it's a call. Something originated inside me and that means belonging, identity. Before knowing the truth, I have always lived in inconstancy; I have always felt incomplete, as if something was missing, a piece that would have helped me understand myself completely, fully understand what I wanted... discovering the truth has been like opening a door inside me and letting in the light"

Arthur stared at him.

"It's the feeling I felt when I first met you. As if by having allowed you to take place inside of me, I had found my true self, my path"

Merlin came up and captured his lips.

"The Alpha meets the Omega..."

Arthur caressed his face slowly, moving a strand from his forehead.

"No... At least it's not just that. It is my soul that recognizes yours, and my body adapts accordingly. It's like a feeling of emptiness that is filled up, existing no more. It's ... the endless that finds the end"

Merlin felt those words piercing him slowly, reaching inside him so intensely that he almost hurt.

"It's beautiful what you have just said"

Arthur slightly smiled.

"That's how I feel"

Merlin got closer to him, watching the sea below the cliff crashing violently against the rocks, ruffled by the solar wind. He felt a sudden sadness inside, at the thought that the new life that he and Arthur had created would never know all that beauty on Earth.

He wiped some sweat from his mate's neck: the heat was becoming unbearable and threatening to dehydrate them.

He shrugged. Who knows how the other survivors were making this last journey? His mind moved from the two of them for a moment and Arthur felt it.

"I am very worried too. For my people ... for my friends, for my sister Morgana and her mate, Mordred. I hope they are fine"

Merlin smiled, filling his own soul with that happy thought... something to be shared with Arthur and that he had not told him yet.

"Mordred... your people's doctor... you know… he is an Omega. The first time I found it out from Morgana, she had immediately sensed that I was one too"

Arthur stared at him.

"Really? I can't believe it! That witch of my sister hasn't told me anything about you! Did she really know immediately you were an Omega?"

Merlin nodded, staring at him, and Arthur continued.

"I have had my suspects about Mordred for a while actually, even if she hasn't told me anything. However, when seeing them together, I have always thought that a bond like theirs could only exist between an Alpha and an Omega ... I'm happy for them. One day they will be able to be together, like the two of us"

Merlin lowered his head.

"Mordred... he is my brother"

Arthur clenched his jaw, stunned, staring at him.

"Didn't you... said that your mother is dead? How? And how do you know?"

Merlin nodded at his confused gaze.

"I know that my mother came to your kingdom when we were separated ... and that she gave birth to him before dying. However, I've never met him, though."

Arthur stared at him intently.

"You must be looking forward to see him then! Mordred... I can't believe it! He too is a pureblood then... without knowing it, my sister and I have mated with two descendants of the people of the stars, fate evidently"

Merlin smiled.

"I have an incredible desire to being reunited with him now"

Arthur put his arm around him, sensing his concern, and Merlin continued.

"You... Mordred, Gaius... are my family now. I don't want to lose any of you"

He touched his belly at that, knowing that he had omitted the most important thing. Arthur smiled with conviction.

"Everything will be fine. They will arrive soon. All of them"

Merlin leaned his head on his shoulder, gently. Then, Arthur continued.

"We have to go now. It would be better to get dressed. We must continue"

Merlin sighed.

"I fear that it won't be possible, Arthur"

Arthur turned around, recognizing the desire in Merlin's wet eyes, burning due to the Heat, and smiled, reaching out to grab his waist, sitting him in his lap.

"Hasn't the intervals between the waves of Heat shortened?"

Merlin smiled on his lips, kissing him.

"It's your fault... you grant no respite to my hormones..."

Arthur laughed, throwing his head back, and Merlin made their groins match with a waist shift, taking Arthur inside him without waiting for the other to move and penetrate him.

"Mmmm... Merlin... I love you when you're lost in this fever. The Heat dresses your skin in a way that makes me crazy. Your boldness surprises me every time"

Merlin smiled, excited, and began to slowly swing on top of him, riding him. Arthur's hard member was a stick on which to move in order to follow the rhythm of the wave of passion, riding him languidly; Arthur's hands were clawing his buttocks; his nails were stuck in the Alpha's shoulders; his parted and soft lips were open, begging...

"Take me, Arthur..."

The movements of Arthur's pelvis became hard and intense at that request, reaching inside him as deep as possible, making the Omega moan loudly and strongly...

"Mmmm... you drive me crazy, my Alpha..."

Then, it happened.

.

If it hadn't been Merlin the one to dominate their making love, if Arthur had been on top of him, maybe things would have been different and Arthur's reflexes would have prevented the attack. But by then, nothing could be done, not even complaining.

Arthur sniffed the smell of danger immediately, but since he was under Merlin, he could not move fast enough and the two errant Alphas, apparently coming from nearby, attacked them from behind, surely attracted by Merlin's Heat.

They tore the Omega away from on top of Arthur in a flash, leaving him on the ground, helpless and desperate due to the helplessness of not knowing what to do. The two Alphas had Merlin in a terrible vice. They kept him naked and helpless standing there between them, subjected to their worst intentions, which Arthur, as an Alpha, could feel in the air, from the smell of violence reaching him and in the pheromones of the two bastards.

Their voice was a desperate sentence.

"Oh ooh oooh... Look what we got us here! A Heat, shared and free without being subject to any control, and even a Bond!"

Arthur snapped, angry and blind, feeling the danger.

"LET HIM GO IMMEDIATELY OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The two enemy Alphas laughed loud at his growl, since Arthur was outnumbered and still on the ground. They were dominating the scene from above and of course, they had Merlin firmly in their hands. They knew that his Alpha-mate wouldn't react and risk to endanger him.

"Uhhh... how impetuous! At least not before we had some fun and joined the party..."

Merlin threw his mate a desperate look, submitted to the violence of the two men who were dragging him on the ground in a clearing next to their bedrolls. However, in that moment, the brunet was more concerned about Arthur's reaction, who was growling aloud, clearly beside himself.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM GO OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"Aren't you hugely outnumbered, Prime, to show such an attitude? However, do not fear. We'll let you go and be magnanimous, _when we're done_ "

That provocation exploded in Arthur's veins like a bomb, blinding him with rage.

The two men's laughter raised up high and strong, while Arthur grabbed the sword at his side and reacted, even if they weren't expecting it...

At that violent reaction, the two Alphas snapped and stepped forward at the same time.

Merlin was thrown to the ground and at the same time, the two enraged errant Alphas began to beat Arthur up, who had got up and was fighting, naked, with an uncontrollable rage.

One of the Alphas took out a dagger and the combat escalated under the Omega's eyes, with Arthur sinking his sword in their flesh, hitting them repeatedly...

Now free and ignored because of the fight, Merlin grabbed a big heavy stone, hitting one of them strongly from behind, and Arthur, taking advance of that unexpected event, pierced both Alphas with his sword, fiercely killing them. Then, he stood in front of his Mate, exhausted, tired due to the fatigue, the fear and the fight.

Merlin stared at him, fully realizing what had happened only in that moment. A fact that had occurred only in a matter of minutes, worried in return for his Mate.

"Are you OK? Arthur!"

The Alpha stared at him. Then, a splatter of blood started to drip from his buttock and down his leg, making him losing his strength and lucidity.

Arthur fell to the ground and everything became black in an instant, while Merlin ran to his side, filled with fear.

* * *

00000

* * *

The blue of Arthur's eyes was wet and blurry, when Merlin saw his man regaining consciousness and returning with his eyes on him, several minutes after closing the wound.

At that point, the Omega was completely covered by his mate's blood, his heart was bursting in his chest due to the despair and tears were running down his cheeks.

He had dressed and bandaged Arthur as best as he could. In fact, the situation was final: the wound was very bad and, as a doctor, Merlin knew that Arthur wouldn't survive the killing stab he had suffered.

The dagger of the wanderers had pierced the Alpha's kidney and a piece of the blade was stuck in his flesh, so that within a short time he would die.

"Arthur... you should have let them take what they wanted... I'll never forgive myself for this... you..."

Arthur tried to speak, but a wave of pain washed over him and he cursed, before continuing.

"They... would have... I was not going to sit here and watch them raping you, Merlin... death would have been better"

Merlin wiped the tears in desperation, while his Mate continued.

"... I'm dying, aren't I? My wounds are too serious. You cannot help me in spite of all of your medical skills"

Merlin began to cry desperately, while Arthur clung to him, getting up slowly.

"What are you doing? No! Arthur... you have to stay down... you can't..."

Arthur shook his head.

"We cannot waste time here. We have a mission to complete and this changes everything. Let's hurry up and leave immediately. Take me on your horse ... let's go to the sword. At least I'll open the portal before ... before..."

Merlin shook his head hard through the tears.

"No! I don't care anymore. I'll stay here with you. Let the world die and fall! I don't want to live without you... if it is supposed to go this way, I will follow your destiny!"

Now standing, Arthur smiled weakly, clinging to him.

"Merlin... no. We can't let our personal issues and selfishness win. Our mission comes first. It's the most important thing, even in this moment. I will do this thing in any case, but I want you with me. It is my duty, as it must be yours. We can't waste time... You will have to follow me. I'm giving you this order as your Alpha and you cannot disobey my orders"

Merlin fell at his feet, defeated.

"Don't you understand? ARTHUR! I will not survive the pain of losing you! We... won't survive all this. Me... and the life that is growing inside me. I'm carrying your child. I found out yesterday ... and not even he wants to leave you!"

Merlin didn't know why he was so sure, but he just knew it was a boy.

"A SON..."

Arthur felt a terrible pain piercing him to the core at those words. He shook his head slowly. Then, he offered him his hand and helped him to his feet, defeated, desperate, but determined.

"You're carrying my baby... this is enough to cement my belief even more. Let's go to the sword. If the two of you should not survive, my life would have had no meaning so far, and neither everything we have shared... the Bond... everything"

Merlin continued to weep in despair, while Arthur slowly dressed, more and more pale, and invited him to do the same.

"We can't even lost ourselves to the pain... we may not have the time to do it. You know that the Chosen Ones deserve the chance to go back home. We can't be the ones to decide to take it away from them, nor to have the right to decide of their lives, or even to condemn the extinction of the entire human race. It's not just us two..."

Merlin continued to get dressed, crushed by his Mate's words, deeply upset.

It was the King who was talking in that moment, clarifying that before being a man, he was a sovereign and that before loving someone, he was obliged to love his people and to sacrifice everything for them, himself first.

He knew that Arthur was right, but he was unable to think, to get over his grief.

"Arthur..."

His sobs reached deep in Arthur's soul, as thousand nails in his heart, and the Alpha, in order to soothe his Mate, slowly touched his belly, stroking it while smiling, as he became more and more pale.

"I just received the best gift of my life. However, let me take care of the two of you now. Knowing that the two of you will be safe will be the fulfilment of my destiny"

* * *

00000

* * *

Merlin would have never thought that a horse could fly.

It took them only an hour, instead of two, as expected, to reach the split mountain. Once there, they moved down towards the cranny that, once inside the canyon, now familiar and never forgotten by Merlin, would lead to the rock where Excalibur had been waiting since time immemorial.

They had galloped at full speed, at least as fast as Arthur could take, and in that moment, the fact that they were already there broke the tension in the hearts of the both of them. However, Merlin had not stopped crying since leaving, silently, unable to stop the tears, or the pain.

Merlin looked at Arthur, sitting in front of him between his legs, bent over the neck of the horse: it was getting harder to breathe for him and he had almost no strength left to do so… defeated by his wound and the pain.

The Omega started to speak to his Mate, in order to keep him awake.

"We made it. Near that cavity, the mountain opens with a deep split and becomes a gorge by the sea ... the rock with Excalibur is located there"

Arthur nodded weakly, with no strength, lost in the arms of the force that was taking him away and handing him to death.

"Let's hurry"

With a broken heart, Merlin kicked the horse and it moved, while also his limbs ached due to the tension, at feeling his Alpha's pain and suffering.

.

When the mountain suddenly opened before them, the blue of the sea filled the gorge by colouring the air with a sky blue light, and the salt air hit them. The both of them stared at the wonder of their surroundings, breathing in the remains of their last moments together.

Merlin hugged Arthur, getting lost in the warmth that was inexorably abandoning him, and his Mate relaxed at that touch, enjoying it.

"Merlin... I can't take it anymore. Let's hurry. Where is the sword?"

Merlin dismounted, tying the horse to a rock nearby. Then, he helped Arthur down, resting him against himself to continue the last part of the journey on foot.

Arthur's legs were unsteady, trembling, his steps uncertain, weak, his lips pale and his clothes soaked with the blood he had lost.

"We are here..."

Arthur looked up and the sword in the stone appeared in front of them in all its beauty and majesty. It was made of steel and gold, weathered with time and melted with the rock molecules, as if they were its natural extension. Engravings in an unknown language covered the steel and sharpen the blade, while on the hilt was carved a sort of map, which Merlin and Arthur didn't recognize right away, but it was perfectly identical to the one on Merlin's skin. However, it was hidden from their minds in that moment, lost amid the concern for Arthur's life that was burning out like a candle, wore out, with the risk that he might not complete the mission.

Arthur stared at the sword, continuing the walk toward the stone by himself. Merlin just one step behind him.

Then, the King put his hand on the gold hilt, grabbing it, and turned to his Mate, ready.

"If this should prove to be a goodbye..."

Merlin stared at him, desperate.

"It won't. Fulfil your destiny and open the portal... when everyone will be safe and I will have fulfilled mine ... I'll join you"

Arthur shook his head, determined to make him desist.

"You can't... Merlin..."

The Omega smiled, feeling the decision of those last moments growing inside him.

"When you won't be here anymore, you will not be able to stop me from following you. I'll stay here. My life would be meaningless without you. Now pull the sword out and open the portal"

Arthur stared at him… tears beaded his lashes, but without having enough strength to fall, since life was leaving him.

"What if I can't pull it out? What if I fail?"

"You are the Chosen One, Arthur. This sword is yours, forged for your hand. You are the Once and Future King. It belongs to you. It is waiting for you. Pull it out and open the portal"

The words came out of Merlin's chest, as if they were who owned him, from his deepest consciousness, from his more unknown part, ignored until a few days before, but that now was more alive than ever and burning in him.

His voice had changed, becoming deeper.

Arthur pulled with all his strength. He tried again and again, but the sword remained firmly stuck in the stone, without budging at all, and the Alpha gave up.

"I can't... Merlin..."

The Omega encouraged him once again.

"Try again. You have to believe... you won't fail... it's yours! Excalibur was waiting for you!"

Arthur grabbed the hilt once again, pulling with all his might. Then, with one last effort and breath, he give it a last desperate try, exhausting himself, but again without getting results. He fell to the ground, lifeless this time.

The sword was still stuck in the stone.

The portal was still closed.

Merlin rushed to his side, taking him in his arms, realizing that he had ceased to live.

His breathing was absent and his soul had flown away...

It was all over and no one had fulfilled their own destiny.

Merlin screamed and screamed at the top of his lungs.

What a cruel life was that?

Why so much effort to track down the prophecy, to interpret it... to fight ... if everything had to end that way?

Merlin began to cry desperately tears that he hadn't anymore, Arthur's body in his arms, tightened to his chest. Grief was slowly starting to take possession of every fibre of his being...

"Arthur... Arthur... NOOO!"

He fell to the ground, holding Arthur against himself and on top of him, desperate, begging death to take him too...

Then, after an interminable moment, he stopped screaming and ripping the air with all the breath he had and eventually, another voice appeared in his consciousness, emerging from the dark, loud and clear in his ears, so much that he fell silent.

A beautiful and unmistakable voice.

Ancient.

Majestic and unique.

An absolute call.

Recognizable.

" _Emrys... Emrys... Emrys..._ "

Merlin got up, tense, shocked and damned.

Fully conscious of what it was going on, of what he was hearing.

Of the voice that was whispering to him a repressed and long-buried truth.

Clear-mindedness invaded him deep inside, rekindling his spirit.

And a bright light blinded him.

And by seeing it, he took back a life, an ancient friendship between him -and all those like him - and a unique, noble and majestic race.

"Great Dragon... last of your kind... Where are you?"

And at those words, he remembered.

He remembered what he had forgotten… of how his father would take him, when he was a child, to the mountain without being seen by anyone and of how once there, he used to speak with a dragon that, as a child, he thought was only a dream. Of how his father had done everything he could to keep the beast hidden and protected in order to preserve its race, its destiny ... and he even remembered the great powers of the dragon, that his father had always used, making them his own, to heal people.

He remembered its name.

He remembered everything he had forgotten, put away, eclipsed by his conscience because unable to understand. In that moment he forgot all the trauma of a child with a snatched destiny, which he had buried away from himself.

"Kilgharrah, where are you? Come to me! I'm in your den and I am responding to your call! I need you... Arthur... he needs you!"

His deep voice was replaced by a powerful blast, by a pair of strong and majestic wings, by an imposing figure, but not intimidating, by a yellow gaze, deep and sweet, sincere and resting on him, devoted, reserved only for his Lord.

The Last Dragonlord.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the last one :-(**


	14. Chapter 14 epilogue

**_Ok... this is the end!_**  
 ** _I would like to thank all the readers for their support and patience ... but most of all I would like thank Ship for the trust she has shown me ... she is a fantastic author and person ..._**

 ** _many kisses and thanks! ^-^_**

* * *

 **For Ship.**

 **A translation of At the end of the world by Ship.**

 **THE STORY AND THE IMAGES ARE NOT MINE!**

 **This is a translation of the Italian story 'At the end of the world' by Ship.**

 **Cover image by Jessica**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ _**in the original story, in this chapter there is a beautiful image of the constellation of the Dragon, useful and important in order to understand the chapter and the story. But since here you cannot insert images or links, I have indicated where this image should have been and I recommend you to go and see it on Archive of Our Own (same title and always b92morgan) **_

_**thank you!**_

* * *

.

.

The dragon landed in front of Merlin, who was standing next to Arthur's lifeless body, upset about his mate's death, but deeply amazed by the beast that stood before him, suddenly remembering every detail of that creature, as if he had seen him only days before, and not years ago.

"Kilgharrah..."

The dragon lowered his head before his Lord in reverence and greeting. His eyes were full of devotion and a finally rewarded waiting.

"Young Catha..."

Tears started welling up in Merlin's eyes, even if he thought he had no more.

"You are here... still here. You're the dream of a child that after a lot of time awakens and discovers that his real life has always been the dream of his childhood with his family, with his father, a Dragonlord... with you. Why have I found you only now?"

The dragon stretched his neck so that Merlin could move his hand and caress him. At that invitation, Merlin touched his rough and scaly skin, so familiar and comfortable to him.

"Because, young Catha, you had to live this Era according to its laws, and so you have. But it was obvious that one day we would have met again. We are united. We are kin. So I knew for a fact that destiny would make sure we find each other again"

Merlin stared at him.

The eyes of the dragon were wise and ancient, tired, full of years of loneliness due to the fact he was the last of his kind and that he had had no contact with any Dragonlords, the purebloods of the people of the stars.

"You knew we'd return home ... and have waited. All this time"

Kilgharrah nodded.

"Yes... although ... well ... there will be time to explain that"

Merlin stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The endless cycle of life... we are at the end and at the same time at a new beginning"

Merlin shook his head.

"I don't understand. But you're right ... there will be time. But now I have an immediate need of your services..."

The dragon nodded, staring at Arthur on the ground.

"Of course, my Lord. The Once and Future King..."

Merlin bowed his head in respect.

"Can you help him? I remember that my father used to heal people with your help. But Arthur ...he's dead... "

The Great Dragon blew a powerful air jet at Merlin, filling him with a power similar to magic. Merlin felt his every atom being invaded by a different, unknown and big essence; by an immense, incalculable and inhuman power.

The dragon smiled.

"You'll do it yourself"

In that moment, Merlin knew he was actually able to do something, to have the power to help Arthur, to be able to bring him back to life. He filled himself with that new sensation.

"Have you given me some of your powers?"

The dragon shook his head.

"No... I have only awakened yours. They've always been inside of you, but buried under blankets of dust. Once, ages ago, mankind lived in this way: power was everywhere, pervading life, and the disciples of the people of the stars cultivated magic... they feared and respected it and they used it for progress and for good. Then, the wars of the corrupt men buried everything, but magic never died for real. Something that belongs to life itself, to the very essence of the universe, can't die. You can only decide whether or not to recognize it"

Merlin nodded, feeling that truth piercing him and stared at Arthur. His mate's life was in his hands now. The dragon continued, encouraging him.

"Come on, Merlin... wake the King. This is not his resting place"

Merlin stared at him, still not understanding his words, but returned to Arthur and bent next to him.

When he found himself next to him, he felt burning inside the movements he had to make: he put his hands on Arthur's heart, one palm over the other, and pronounced a spell that didn't come from his mind, but from the deepest part of his soul. He strongly shoved his essence back in Arthur, suddenly giving him his breath and his life back.

The King started to breathe again and Merlin stared at Kilgharrah, crying.

"Thanks ... if I hadn't found you..."

The dragon smiled sweetly.

"Think of him. Soon he will wake up and see me next to you ... he will need explanations"

Merlin laughed, wiping his tears away, deeply moved.

It was true.

He had to help Arthur regaining his consciousness slowly, so not to scare him.

.

Arthur's hands slightly moved, trembling, his face and lips regained their natural colour, his warm breath coloured his cheeks. The King moved a hand, bringing it to his eyes, returning from death, from the depths of the abyss that had swallowed him.

When he opened his eyes and stared at him, Merlin knew he was fine, that the wounds had healed, that he had his strength back.

His eyes were not blurry. They were alert and strong.

And they were calling for answers.

"Merlin... what? I'm fine, how is it possible? Where are we? What about the portal? Have we…?"

Merlin took care to block his view, to keep him from looking around: he wanted to explain first, before he saw Kilgharrah, to help him understand at least a part of the situation.

"No, Arthur... Excalibur is still stuck in the stone. You didn't pull it out and the portal is still close. But I have helped you... you are fine now. You have fully recovered. That's all that matters"

Arthur started to get up and Merlin held him down again.

"But I haven't helped you by myself..."

Arthur looked at him, confused.

"Explain. What do you mean?"

Merlin leaned down to stare closely at him.

"This place ... this shadow and waiting zone, it's not just the door to go home... it is also the den of someone from whom our lineage was separated long time ago. When our ancestors arrived in this place, on this planet, you know, they weren't alone... the noble breed that came with them was exterminated..."

Arthur understood immediately what Merlin was talking about and started to look around, while Merlin was nodding.

"A dragon? Weren't they all extinct?"

Standing up, Merlin held out his hand to help him.

"All but one. He's the one who helped me waking you up and bringing you back from death. They, the dragons, continue to be at our service today as it was then, as always, at home as well as here on Earth"

Kilgharrah, remained hidden until then, took a step forward, showing himself.

"…As well as everywhere, Your Majesty"

Arthur saw the dragon for the first time and was surprised not to feel fear, but rather curiosity, wholeness, desire to talk to him...

Merlin read the emotions on his mate's face and heart, happy, and gave him a hand for this first contact…

"His name is Kilgharrah. He is a friend, an ally... a devout at our service. A free creature who has chosen to remain at mankind's side, not only due to his nature, but also for love"

Arthur was about to bow, but the dragon stopped him.

"The King of all worlds does not bow in front of a servant... and I am your servant"

The Great Dragon lowered his head, silent for a moment. Then, he lifted it up again and Arthur stared at him, confused.

"The king of all worlds? What do you mean?"

The dragon smiled and stared at him as he gave him an answer, while also Merlin finally felt inside the revelation of all things, now that his soul was really awaken.

"Great King... our leader. Your cosmic soul is not only one. It is here and now, but it also belongs everywhere, not only to this or one dimension: it wanders in time and space. It is infinite and multidimensional. A guide for the others and able to find different paths among the stars"

Arthur shook his head.

"I don't understand"

Merlin smiled sweetly at Arthur, helping him too.

"Arthur, your breath, your essence, don't belong to just one world, one planet or one galaxy ... they are at the service of the entire universe. They'll never end. They will never die for real. And people like me, the purebloods, the Chosen Ones, the Cathas... the dragons themselves ... we are all at your service. At the service of nobility, goodness, equality and love... of the words that you take with you everywhere and that you teach and impose wherever you go"

Arthur closed his eyes, more and more confused.

"No. I don't understand... you must start from the beginning. I have not the faintest idea ... I..."

Merlin went on, explaining better, realizing in that moment his dragon friend's previous words.

"You are the Once and Future King. You arrive at the beginning and you arrive at the end of time to bring balance before and to restore it later, when everything is finished but remains uncertain, due to the fragility of the main race of the universe, the most majestic and beautiful one, but also the most full of weaknesses: the human race. It wanders in the timeless circle of life. It establishes itself in new worlds and you have been its absolute leader since the beginning of time. And once again, everything is at the end, but also at a new beginning"

"We are at a new crossroads, then? Aren't we going back home?"

Merlin nodded, but the dragon, noticing that Arthur was ready to ask more questions, interrupted them.

"Later. Now you need to take a step back ... and serve. A king is not only to be served, but he remains in turn also and above all a leader"

Arthur turned towards where the dragon and Merlin were looking, observing the crowd of the Chosen Ones slowly arriving in the distance, led by his knights.

Merlin turned, at that point sure of what would happen from then on.

"Arthur, we have to open the portal, the door of the other dimension, of 'home'. Then, everything will be blatant and clear"

Arthur remained stiffed, confused.

"You said that we weren't coming back home! I still don't understand, Merlin. Besides, you saw... I have tried earlier... I have failed!"

The dragon smiled certain.

"You haven't done it right. Observe the hilt of the sword, Great King. It has the map of the prophecy carved on the gold... and the points of the constellation show where to put your fingers on the hilt ...that is the key to open the portal"

Arthur opened his mouth in amazement and Merlin nodded, smiling sweetly, while the peoples were still approaching. They had already gathered with great solemnity and organization. The machine made by Arthur's men had worked perfectly and they were arriving together through the same road.

Arthur started to feel restlessness, the need to go on and understand and, as a King, the responsibility for the lives of all those people.

"They will be afraid of you, dragon ... they have no idea..."

Merlin moved, smiling, giving him strength.

"I'll take care of it… immediately"

Arthur smiled back and watched as his mate, majestic Dragonlord, moved around and got on the beast's neck, as Kilgharrah lowered himself to help the brunet and then rose again, with Merlin standing on his head, wonderful and powerful.

The Omega looked at his mate from above, giving him strength in the most difficult moment until then, which was finally going to happen.

"Arthur, get ready. You must speak to them. You must give them strength. The portal will do the rest"

"I have betrayed them ... I have broken the law... Will they be still willing to see me as their leader?"

Merlin nodded.

"Have no doubts. Just tell them what this is, the truth of your gestures, and it will open their hearts. You are our leader, Arthur... things can only go one way"

Arthur stared at Merlin, then at the dragon. He straightened up and puffed out his chest, dominating the space around him naturally, regally, majestically, proud and ready… fully conscious of his role and of his true nature and life at last.

* * *

Arthur went to meet the crowd coming from the five kingdoms, which, led by their guides, had gathered by now, almost forming a single group.

Murmurs and anxiety began to rise in a dull buzz in the air. Arthur, sensing the tension due to their fear of the dragon and to the fact that the most perceiving ones had immediately smelled the Bond between him and Merlin, decided to speak at once, with Merlin towering behind him and above their heads, standing on Kilgharrah, keeping the dragon under control to make the people feel safer.

The King took a deep breath, ready, sure of what he had to say.

"Survivors...Chosen Ones. It is an honor and a happiness to see you today safe and reunited after the long journey, which I am sure has not been easy for anyone of you. We have a lot to talk about, especially in order to lift everyone's spirit due to the presence of the dragon behind me, because of whom many of you may be scared. But first, I'd like to thank my warlords, people that with great efforts have led you here, unharmed, at the door of salvation. Tomorrow this planet will no longer exist, or at least not as we have known it so far. It will be a death land, destroyed... but by then, we will not be here anymore"

Arthur stared at the crowd, who was increasingly becoming restless and shaken. Tension was slowly building up in the most upset souls, but his most loyal men, dispersed among them, picked up the King's silent and distant call and moved to go to his side. In no time, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Gwen with Lancelot, the new-found Elyan, Morgana with Mordred, Gaius, but also Alator and his son, were by his side, to give their King their strength and to show him their support in front of everyone.

The first voice raised from the crowd.

"We have followed our survival instinct towards a land that has been promised us since time immemorial, but we aren't sure that what we are facing really corresponds to what we have been waiting for..."

Arthur clenched his jaw, raising his sure and glorious voice.

Merlin stiffed even more, but chose to stay silent, knowing that Arthur would find by himself the way to calm tempers. Nevertheless, he was ready to intervene at a later stage. Meanwhile, he tried to meet his brother's gaze for the first time, who a couple of times had turned to look for his too…and this time, when the eyes met, they smiled at each other. Mordred bowed his head in greeting, tears in his eyes...the joy to have finally found each other hovering between them.

"What is really important is that you are all here, that you are safe and that you'll take your rightful place in the future that awaits us"

A different voice came from a far corner.

"And you will decide for yourself how we should take our place in what lies ahead? Who says that? Explain to us the presence of the dragon! No one had ever seen such creatures before, in spite of the legends. Where does it come from? And why are we seeing it only now?"

Arthur turned to Merlin and his mate spoke for the first time, as a Catha and as a Dragonlord.

"The dragon has always been here, in his den, in this limbo, waiting for all of us, hidden from the world for his own protection. As you know, dragons were all exterminated during centuries of barbarism. But they too were a key to salvation and at least one of them has been preserved, kept safe by successive masters: the Cathas, my ancestors, the purebloods, the direct descendants of the people of the stars...and today, I am Emrys, their last Lord. The dragon's name is Kilgharrah and he is at my services, as well as at the King's, at Arthur's. Don't be afraid of him. He has been crucial for the interpretation of prophecy and the opening of the portal and he is obviously very powerful, but not dangerous for those who show to possess a noble heart"

Noises rose from the crowd and Arthur intervened, while his loyal friends moved closer around him, almost shielding him.

"Meaning, for all those who are present here today in Tintagel"

A stronger voice could be heard and an Alpha, leader of the survivors of northern kingdom, came forward.

"We are not questioning the prophecy that we all know... on the contrary, we sincerely thank the stars for the good fortune that life has given us. We are questioning what we are seeing! We have chosen to be under orders of a single leader, to unite under one Crown, to be subject to a single command, but we're not so sure now, given the new circumstances, to recognize our rightful leader in you. Did you or did you not establish the Bond with this Omega? Did you or did you not break the law yourself? You, who should have been their guarantor? And when have you done it? On the eve of the end! When the balance was more delicate and fragile! When you had to show your moral integrity as a leader and an image of fairness and justice to the survivors! It surprises and seriously forces us to think over all this. What kind of image should we have of you now? What kind of trust should all these people put in you, Great King?"

Arthur stared at the crowd before him, who was waiting his answer, muting slowly. Then, he raised his voice, laud and regal.

No doubts in his words.

"The image of responsibility. The image of a king who takes the burden of everything, of all things, on his shoulders to lighten yours from the enormous weight of an uncertain future, one of hundreds of lost and afraid people, in need of a leader. The trust in a leader who is not afraid to tell whether a law is unjust and wrong, or unhappy, when it is! The image of a leader who is making a choice because of which he may be subject to the judgment of the people, who right now have the power to depose him and choose a different ruler if they deem it necessary. I will not oppose your will, proving my loyalty to the cause. I made a deliberate choice, making my will clear: under my reign, many ancient laws would be restored. First of all, the ones regarding the Bond, in order to give all races their dignity back... but along with them, there would be new laws, aimed to protect the rights acquired over the years by those who at the moment has them only because of the nonexistence of the Bond. This is what I would do as King. But today my ideas can be submitted to trial by you. I'm here to lay myself at your sentence. I am even ready to accept death, without regret"

The crowd began to murmur again and Merlin was about to intervene, but the dragon stopped him with his deep and majestic voice.

"I wouldn't have to say what I'm about to say to demonstrate the righteousness of these statements... The Great King's words are in fact unequivocal: What man would have accepted such a responsibility? What King would have declared with so much strength and courage that the law against the Bond is unjust, inhuman and an abomination? What king would have had the courage to say on the eve of a new beginning _'sentence me to death, but I choose to do the right thing nevertheless'_ or ' _depose me if you want, but I still have the determination to tell you that you are wrong_ '? This King ... deserves to be followed, even if only for his moral integrity..."

Arthur stared at the dragon and Merlin got down from Kilgharrah. He went to Arthur's side, confirming every word, as a master, as a Catha and as the last spiritual leader alive.

Kilgharrah continued, "I will also tell you that, in addition to the reasons just listed, you have to choose this King not only for the person he is, but also because of the will of destiny. Arthur is the King of Kings, the one who is king and will always be king. He has been it for you since the beginning of time, to give form to every civilization, and he is it at the end of all things, every time, to restore hope and the future. Accepting him is not a choice you can make, but to which you have to submit"

The crowd fell silent and Merlin finished.

"Arthur is the only one who can pull the sword out, open the portal and be a permanent leader, a certainty"

Arthur stared at the people before him: they still weren't entirely convinced - it was not enough - and they still needed something to silence their uncertainties.

"I'll open the portal for you. I'm doing it anyway, in any case, and when we will all be at 'home', I will step down of my own free will, so you can choose the leader you prefer. Final decision's yours"

Merlin looked at him, at Arthur's most loyal men, united all around them, strong, determined, the rock on which Arthur would build the new world, once again, when the right time would come. He realized that everything had gone well and that Arthur had convinced them, led them to himself.

After listening to that part of the speech, the Alpha who had spoken last nodded at that point. He proudly looked into the King's eyes and finally bowed in reverence.

"For my part, you have already my vote and that of my kingdom. Your words have convinced me, Great King. You shall have my service and my collaboration. Here, in front of everyone, I recognize you as my leader"

At his words, the subjects of the Kingdom of the North clapped at their ruler's brave choice, so that even the Kings of the other kingdoms followed suit, bowing one by one in front of Arthur, choosing him even before letting him open the portal.

The enthusiasm rose strong and alive into the air and Arthur's truest friends clung to him, determined and happy, congratulating him for the strength he had shown.

At that point, Merlin turned and stared intently at Arthur, raising his voice to make things final, while the people were cheering, finally full of hope.

"The people has chosen! It has chosen the truth, justice, compassion ... loyalty, courage and destiny! It has chosen you because this is how it should be! Now, open the portal, our King!"

Arthur bowed his head before the crowd. Then, finally, he turned around and went to the sword.

* * *

When Arthur put his fingers on the golden hilt of Excalibur, he placed them on the points that the dragon had indicated, recognizing them with ease, knowing the map drawn on Merlin's skin by heart.

The sword vibrated and a light was released all around, as the sky slowly darkened. Suddenly it all became night. The stars were showing their presence in the firmament even more.

Then, some of them began to glow stronger to general amazement, while Arthur, Merlin beside him, all his loyal men and the crowd, lifted their heads toward the sky, where the majestic and shining constellation of the Dragon was towering above them, designed by its wonderful cold light and warm light stars. The King hadn't pulled the sword out yet, to admire that unique and moving show for a few seconds more.

Among the murmurs and the wonder, Kilgharrah's voice stood once again, rough and hoarse, excited, to explain what they were seeing.

[Image of the costellation of the Dragon: _see AO3_ ]

"It's our destination! Home! Look at it! We all come from this part of the galaxy! The heart of the constellation - therefore the dragon that it represents - is composed of the three main stars: the star of Sardior, the star of Tiamat and the star of Bahamut. The three of them form a perfect triangle, which has given rise to the royal line of the dragons and of their Lords, represented by the extension of these three stars in the two wings, in the head and in the tail.

The star of SARDIOR is the head of the dragon and consists of six smaller stars: Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz, Emerald, Crystal and Obsidian.

The star of TIAMAT gives rise to the left wing of the dragon and is made up of five smaller stars: Red, White, Green, Black and Blue.

The star of BAHAMUT gives rise to the right wing of the dragon and is made up of five smaller stars: Silver, Bronze, Brass, Copper and Gold.

Finally, we have the star of CHRONEPSIS, which extends the tip of the tail of the dragon.

However, the most important star of all for our bloodline and us is the Gold Star. We come from there: that is 'home', located at the end of the right wing of the dragon. It is actually a star with two faces. It describes who we are. In fact, it represents the eternal struggle between good and evil, between HARSGALT that gives it light and APOPHIS that overshadows it, whose combination explains its typical colour. That balance where sometimes dominates a force and sometimes the other one creates an intermittent effect between light and darkness that makes the star much more powerful and particularly lively in regard of its nature than any other star of the constellation. HOME is a magical land, a place where powerful and overwhelming forces gather together. However, precisely because of this peculiarity, no one can live there for long.

This is why we, its inhabitants, are special and have strong powers and destinies, but are also used to move with ease! Therefore, home is more like a waiting place than a residence. It is a crossroads that our lineage, made of dragons and Chosen Ones, pureblood or not, uses as a base or a starting point before traveling to new worlds, to create new civilizations and, at the end of times, to accompany them to their end, but also to their return. Then, this endless cycle starts again, under the leadership of Arthur, the Great Once and Future King, and of his natural mate, Merlin the Catha, the first and last master"

At that vision, at those words, slowly the memories of the crowd awoke, becoming collective consciousness. Everyone slowly understood and remembered their history, their destiny, their past and the future path, the steps they would take from that moment on, already walked in different lifetimes and that they would walk again and again through the ages.

Merlin smiled, beaming at that state of grace all around them. He turned to his mate, who had always been his only love during countless ages in infinite number of worlds.

Then, Merlin read aloud, like thunders piercing the air, the words engraved on the steel of the sword, finally able to do it thanks to his soul that had finally awakened. By doing so, he began the process to open the portal.

"… _first it was One…_

… _from One they became Three…_

… _from Three they became many…_

… _an entire bloodline that swarmed on the worlds, bringing magic with them"_

Then, he continued.

"Pull it out now, Arthur. Open the portal..."

Arthur did it, using his own strength along with his mate's.

When the steel of the sword was pulled out from the stone, a whirlpool broke free upwards from the rock, making everything deaf and confused, indistinguishable.

The wind was blowing so hard it brought the daytime back where before it had been night. It entered into the hearts of those present. It gave them a different light from the one they had known until that moment. And when everything calmed down, that light remained dim, vacant, ethereal and dense, like a blanket laid over all things, even on words.

It was not necessary to breathe in that new dimension where they were ... even words could be heard in the minds, without having to say them aloud.

A magical aura was surrounding everything and together, everyone understood to be home. They had left Earth, now far away and who knows where, become a planet as any other they had left behind ... in the end only one of the many places on the long path of their dynasty.

* * *

When the wind died down, Arthur raised Excalibur to the sky. It was majestic, emitting its own light, immense and powerful now that it was in its rightful dimension... it was a never ending fire that didn't hurt in the King's hand, giving off strength and making everything real.

"Welcome back to AVALON, Chosen Ones! The Middle Earth! The kingdom of magic, fire, water, earth and air... of the elements from which everything begins and from which everything ends!"

Everyone bent and kissed the ground, won, excited, surrendered and aware of their destiny once again, now that their last tiring reincarnation was over.

"We are home! At a new stop, necessary to decide our new beginning. From now on, each one of you will once again be free to follow me or not, deciding when and how to do it. 'Cause I can tell you right now, Merlin and I will not stay here for long this time! In fact, destiny seems to have already decided. There is a world, somewhere, that already needs us..."

Merlin stared at him, talking to him with his mind.

It was right. It was true. It was the point of all that had happened.

"My mate is in fact pregnant. He is with child... the first star of the prophecy is already on the horizon. The new planet to educate is already calling us: our son is already telling us in what world he'd like to be born, in what new land to give rise to our new bloodline. Therefore, soon the two of us will leave to reopen the way, but you already know that now. You can stay here longer and decide when to follow us, in what Age doing it. We'll wait for you, you know that. I, Merlin, the dragon, his own kind, our child will always wait for you and when you'll join us, you'll find a world in its early stages, ruled by laws of justice and value, created as I have already told you, hoping that in the new world, as we hope every time, they will last longer. In fact, this is our purpose as Chosen Ones and as a people: spreading words such as loyalty, justice, love to the human race by mingling with it. So that mankind can grow, improve and become a Chosen One in turn. We don't know how long our stay in this new world will last this time, so we invite you to choose carefully when to join us. And now it's time for us to say goodbye, or better 'see you', inviting those who want to join us on a new journey right now to step forward"

At those words, the crowd split into two groups: many chose to stay, others to follow Arthur and Merlin immediately. Among them, there were their best friends: Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, hugging Gwen, Alator and his sons, Gaius, and finally Morgana, in tears due to all these emotions, with Mordred, who ran to Merlin, hugged him and stayed at his side.

As a brother, as a comrade, as a friend.

Then, Arthur turned and his King light was immense, lively, bright and endless, as he made his way to his mate, master, Omega, Catha, his whole life, to finally map out the new route with him.

"Where are we going? Lead the way, Merlin, as always"

Merlin smiled without any doubt.

"The first star I'm carrying has decided. Our new planet is called Albion"

* * *

 **000000000**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **A few years later**_

"Arthur... Galahad. Stop it now. Put those swords down. The sun is high and it is almost lunchtime now. Come on, Galahad, the Prince has to go back home immediately, otherwise his father will scold him"

Arthur moved his sweaty golden hair off his forehead, looking up at the sun above their heads: it had indeed aligned with the three imposing moons that dominated the sky, which meant that it was past noon and that he had to return to the castle immediately.

"See you tomorrow then, Galahad?"

The curly-haired boy with deep dark eyes nodded. Then, he turned to his mother, abandoning his wooden sword on the ground, where a little girl with black hair, deep blue eyes, a full and red mouth, sitting on the grass, caught it, observing it as if it was a treasure, smiling and handing it back to him so he could continue the fight.

"Can they stay for lunch today too? Please, mum..."

The dark-skinned woman with long curly hair and gentle eyes smiled at him.

"The king and your father are returning today after a week of travel in the Southern lands, Galahad. Their father will want to see his children, don't you think?"

The boy shrugged, disappointed. Then, he picked up the wooden sword from the little girl's plump hands, winking at her.

"Aithusa, you heard what my mother has just said. Arthur and I are done for today. But you can come back tomorrow if you want and if you'd like to see us sparring again"

She laughed and Guinevere leaned down to pick her up. Her blue eyes sparkled, when she returned the sword to its owner, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow!"

Arthur ran to his sister and Guinevere lowered her to the ground. The prince took her little hand and proceeded to say goodbye, smiling.

"Let's go, Aithusa. Our nanny is taking us back to the citadel"

Disappointed, she stared at their friends' house in the country, so different from the palace where they lived, and that for them children was a coveted daily destination.

Guinevere laughed, gently placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give me that look, sweetheart. We are seeing you tomorrow. We'll be waiting for you"

Arthur nodded and tightened his grip on his sister's hand, pulling her, so she would hurry up.

"Galahad, tomorrow morning we have no classes with our tutor. So we can play and train for hours!"

The dark-haired child smiled back at his friend and his mother caught him too.

"It's time to go back inside for you too! You must bathe and wash away all this dust; otherwise your father won't recognize your face when he returns after leaving the King!"

Prince Arthur laughed aloud, aware of looking exactly like his friend only in that moment. His clear and strong blue eyes were surrounded by dust, spread on his forehead and cheeks.

The little girl reached out for him, as to say she wanted him to take her, and Arthur turned and allowed her to get on his shoulders, carrying her on his back.

"I get it... I'll carry you. Now say goodbye and let's go..."

Gwen and her son waved them warmly, while the nanny joined them. Together they began to walk toward the citadel.

The nanny was panting, as they walked a little faster, "Arthur Jr, if we don't hurry, I'll be the one getting a lecture. You always make me give in and at the end of the day, we always return very late..."

Arthur Jr made a funny face with his mouth towards the woman. It was in every way similar to that of his father. Actually, in that moment, he was absolutely identical to his father, the King.

"I know. But going to Lancelot and Gwen's house is so much fun!"

The little girl echoed his brother, showing the same wide sweet smile. The two siblings were different in looks, but both beautiful nevertheless and identical to their parents.

"Fun..."

All three of them laughed, when they saw Merlin and Lancelot on horseback in the distance and Arthur II began to run, clutching his sister so she wouldn't fall.

"Hooray! They are already here, they are already here!"

Merlin's horse increased its pace to meet them. When he reached them, Merlin got off in a rush. He stooped to embrace his children.

"Hey, beautiful! Always late, aren't you?"

Arthur Jr put a dusty kiss on his father's cheek, a warm welcome back.

"Hi, daddy! How was the journey? Have you signed that treaty? How are the Southlands? Where is papa?"

The little girl echoed his brother, climbing up in Merlin's arms. She was his perfect copy, his reflection in the mirror.

"... papa?"

Merlin laughed, kissing the both of them.

"You're full of a lot of questions! I'll answer everything, as we return to the palace. Say goodbye to Uncle Lance"

The knight in question ruffled both children's hair and waved them goodbye.

"See you tomorrow then? Gwen, Galahad and I will expect you for lunch"

Arthur Jr strongly nodded, while Merlin picked up his kids and made them sit on his horse, before getting on behind them.

"Lancelot, maybe tomorrow we'll all come to yours for lunch..."

Lancelot patted their horse, smiling.

"You know you are always welcome. Gwen will be pleased"

Merlin nodded and turned the horse around, while Lancelot gave his to the children's nanny, so she could ride too.

Merlin turned again to wave at his friend.

"I'll tell a stable boy to bring you back your horse later on"

* * *

The first thing that the children saw was Arthur's red and royal cloak, while their father had his back turned in front of them and was giving orders to someone.

Arthur Jr ran to his father and threw himself in his arms, kissing him and throwing his arms around his neck.

"Papa! What was it like being so far from Camelot for a whole week? Aithusa and I have been very good. I am also much better with my sword... I have followed all uncle Lancelot's suggestions! Even Galahad has improved, but I'm better than him! And she can run a little bit faster now, right Aithusa?"

Arthur laughed loudly, bending down to kiss his daughter too, held in Merlin's arms, who was tenderly cuddling her.

The two children - Arthur an Alpha and Aithusa an Omega - were beautiful to look at, a sight for sore eyes and heart.

"... better"

Arthur and Merlin laughed loud at her echo and Arthur picked his daughter up, taking her from Merlin's arms with love, while his son got off him.

"Tell us everything at lunch, all right?"

Arthur Jr nodded proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I have been the little man of the house, while you were away. I have been really good and diligent, as you always tell me to"

Merlin took his hand, watching his son with a lot of love: he was very tall for his age and definitely Arthur's son; he looked so much like his blond father that Merlin felt like smiling smugly inside every time. On the other hand, Aithusa, their daughter, was identical to him, his extension ... the two of them often didn't even need to talk to understand each other.

The blond child continued.

"What about Uncle Mordred? He too has already arrived from the journey? Was he with you or will he arrive later?"

Arthur stared at Merlin, informing him of the news that they had just told him.

"Yes. He has returned with us. But he is with Aunt Morgana now. You know... their daughter could come any minute now. Your baby cousin..."

Merlin smiled happily and Arthur II continued.

"So cool! Can we go see them? Later? Please?"

The little girl moved a curly strand from her own forehead and Merlin kissed her there.

"... later..."

Arthur laughed at his daughter's funny face. He made a fake indecisive expression and then replied.

"Mmm... only if you are very good at cuddling papa"

That's when Arthur II climbed on the King's shoulders, clinging to his majestic red cloak. Then, he smiled, while Merlin slowly came to stand beside them, laughing in turn.

"What a beautiful life we have in Albion, papa, since we are at peace and you and daddy are always at home"

Arthur and Merlin's hands intertwined at that statement, knowing it was for all that they kept fighting, every time.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** _the basis of this story, i.e. the constellation of the Dragon, has been inspired by an made-up legend, found on a website_

Link: _see AO3_


End file.
